Kocham cię, mój wrogu
by memoire-blanche
Summary: Koniec 4 serii. Po uwolnieniu Williama grupa nie wie, jak pokonać XANĘ. Wtedy nastepuje seria dziwnych wypadków. Okazuje się, że Aelita ma tajemniczego adoratora... Kim on jest? Co z tego wyniknie? Jak Jeremie poradzi sobie z tą nietypową sytuacją?
1. Rozdział 1

**Od Autora: **Pierwszy polski fanfick Kodu Lyoko na tej stronie!  
Celem wytłumaczenia: jak większość sceny, naiwnie wierzyłam, że 4 seria skończy się happy endem, uratują Franza itd. Zawiodłam się. Wreszcie uznałam, że zamiast wściekać się na twórców, że pozwolili na takie zakończenie, lepiej... wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce! Tak więc macie przed sobą alternatywne zakończenie 4 serii. Akcja dzieje się po odc. 93. Tytuł (wzięty z wiersza Pawlikowskiej-Jasnorzewskiej) sugeruje specyficzną treść... ale spokojnie, wszystkie kanonowe pary są zachowane^^

* * *

Pewnego bardzo słonecznego i ciepłego popołudnia Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi i William siedzieli na swojej ulubionej ławce pod rozłożystą lipą i próbowali wspólnie ogarnąć to, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dni. William słuchał w milczeniu reszty, która deliberowała o planie zniewolenia ludzkości przez XANĘ przy użyciu setek Replik i tysięcy robotów czekających na jego rozkazy gdzieś na odludziu.

Po uwolnieniu Williama z opętania przez XANĘ grupa opowiedziała mu wszystko ,co się działo przez ostatnie pół roku. Dokładnie opisali mu tamtego Williama, bezwzględnego i okrutnego, ale równocześnie bezwolnego wykonawcę wszelkich niecnych planów XANY. W duszy Williama wzbierały przerażenie i wstyd, przemieszane z wielką nienawiścią nie tylko do XANY, ale przede wszystkim do samego siebie. Wspomnienie tamtego dnia, kiedy został przyjęty do grupy i pierwszy raz zwirtualizowany w Lyoko, paliło go okrutnie. Jak mógł się dać opętać przez jakiś szalony program? Przez swoją pychę i pewność siebie, dwie wady, z którymi tak zawzięcie walczył, stał się kimś, jakim nie mógł siebie wyobrazić w najgorszych koszmarach. Przecież nie jestem złym człowiekiem, myślał. Czasem, jak ktoś naprawdę sobie na to zasłużył, powiedział mu parę cierpkich słów, ale nie mieściło mu się w głowie, żeby kogokolwiek skrzywdzić, a tym bardziej swoich kolegów!

Powiódł wzrokiem po ich twarzach , zamyślonych i zmartwionych. Najpierw zatrzymał się na chyba najbardziej charakterystycznej osobie w grupie, na Aelicie . Gdzieżbym śmiał zrobić jej cokolwiek, myślał, patrząc na nią, delikatną i szczupłą istotkę, dziewczynę tak doświadczoną przez życie, a pomimo to zawsze uśmiechniętą i dumnie noszącą swoją różową czuprynę. Ale wtedy, pod władzą XANY, była jego wrogiem numer jeden, którego był gotów niemal torturować, by wreszcie wrzucić do Cyfrowego Morza, by zmieść z tego świata wraz z jej ojcem!

Z niej wzrok Williama przeniósł się na Ulricha. Z opisów reszty wynikało, że to oni najczęściej ze sobą walczyli. Na początku William czuł dziwną satysfakcję, że mógł dokopać rywalowi o względy Yumi, lecz gdy emocje opadły i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma u niej szans, stwierdził, że nie zasłużył sobie na to. Kiedy byli razem na gokartach dawno temu, przekonał się, że z Ulricha naprawdę spoko gość.

Spojrzał na Yumi. Lubił ją, chodzili do tej samej klasy, zawsze mu sporo pomagała w nauce, ba, podkochiwał się w niej! A raz przez niego omal nie skończyła w Cyfrowym Morzu!

W końcu zaczął się przypatrywać Oddowi, który machinalnie odbijał gumową piłeczkę swojego psa, doprowadzając tym Jeremiego do frustracji. Odd, choć czasem denerwował Williama dziwnym ubiorem i skłonnością do ciętych ripost, był jednak typem, którego trudno nie lubić. Natomiast Einstein zawsze mu imponował. Był przecież najlepszym uczniem w szkole, zawsze miał najwyższą średnią, swoją wiedzą bił nie tylko starszych kolegów, ale i niektórych nauczycieli. Kiedykolwiek usłyszał nazwisko Belpois, nie wychodził z podziwu dla jego osiągnięć. Tym większym szokiem było dla niego, kiedy dowiedział się, że ten sam Belpois walczy niemal na śmierć i życie z potężnym wrogiem - XANĄ.

Doskonale pamiętał tamten moment, kiedy odkrył największy sekret piątki nierozłącznych przyjaciół. Pamiętał podekscytowanie, kiedy wszedł do skanera i w kilka chwil znalazł się w wirtualnym świecie lepszym niż jakakolwiek gra komputerowa. Pamiętał radość, z jaką załatwiał tamte Pełzacze jednym zamachnięciem swego wspaniałego miecza. Potem jednak pojawił się ten dziwny potwór, który ująwszy go w swe macki, zmienił go w tamtego Williama. Poczuł wstyd, wielki wstyd, kiedy przypomniał sobie swoje przysięgi i ostrzeżenia przyjaciół i zdał sobie sprawę, że zawiódł ich zaufanie na zawsze. Nadal czuł wielki chłód wiejący od nich, może oprócz Aelity, której ufność i chęć dania mu drugiej szansy sprawiła, że przynajmniej może się z nimi spotykać. Świadomość tego, jak XANA go wykorzystał, pozbawił pół roku życia, nie mówiąc już o zaległościach w szkole sprawiała, że czuł silną potrzebę zemsty. Drugi raz już was nie zawiodę – uśmiechnął się w duchu – pomogę wam pokonać XANĘ raz na zawsze.

Kiedy tak siedzieli i rozmawiali , nagle laptop, leżący zamknięty na kolanach Jeremiego, zaczął wydawać znany wszystkim dźwięk, sygnalizujący, że Superskan wykrył aktywną wieżę. Jeremie otworzył laptopa. Reszta grupy patrzyła na niego z zaniepokojeniem.

- Aktywna wieża, w sektorze polarnym. Do fabryki! – zakomunikował.

- O nie, ja nie mogę z wami iść – powiedziała Yumi, spoglądając na zegarek na komórce. - Za chwilę mam dodatkowy włoski, na którym będę zaliczać sprawdzian. To ostateczny termin.

- Ja też zaraz zaliczam sprawdzian, z matmy, ten, z którego dostałem dwóję – przypomniał sobie Odd.

- Poradzimy sobie bez was – odpowiedziała Aelita. – William za was pójdzie.

- William...? – wyrwało się Ulrichowi. – Po tym wszystkim...?

- Ulrich , nie wiemy, co XANA nam przygotował. Sam dasz radę?

Ulrich spojrzał na Williama, potem na Aelitę .

- No dobra, niech idzie – rzekł po chwili zastanowienia.

- To nie traćmy czasu. Im szybciej się uporamy z wieżą, tym lepiej – Jeremie zamknął laptopa i wstał z ławki.

- Powodzenia! – powiedziała Yumi.

- Wam też życzę powodzenia, na zaliczeniach – odpowiedział Ulrich. Wstali wszyscy i rozdzielili się – Odd i Yumi poszli w kierunku szkoły, natomiast reszta pośpiesznie udała się w kierunku fabryki.

Przeszedłszy przez sobie tylko znane kanały i przejścia , znaleźli się w laboratorium. Aelita, Ulrich i William zjechali windą do skanerów, podczas gdy Jeremie rozpoczął procedurę wirtualizacji.

- Wszyscy na stanowiskach? To zaczynamy! – powiedział przez głośnik w pokoju skanerów.

- Transfer Aelity! Transfer Ulricha! Transfer Williama!

- Skan! – na ekranie Jeremiego pokazały się komunikaty informujące o zakończeniu skanowania.

- Wirtualizacja!

W chwilę potem całą trójka pojawiła się na płaskowyżu przy lodowej jaskini.

Ulrich z Aelitą obejrzeli się na Williama, który miał na sobie ten sam strój, jaki miał kiedy pierwszy raz zjawił się w Lyoko. W chwilę potem przed nimi pojawiły się motor i hulajnoga.

- Wieża jest niedaleko, w kierunku południowo-wschodnim – odezwał się Jeremie. Ulrich dosiadł motoru, a William wskoczył na hulajnogę.

- Miło cię widzieć po naszej stronie - powiedziała Aelita, rozwinąwszy skrzydła. Ulrich chrząknął z cicha. William się uśmiechnął.

- Hej , jak się tym kieruje? – Popatrzył na rączkę hulajnogi.

- Po prostu , chwytasz i jedziesz – zaśmiała się.

- Nie wiesz, jak? Przecież już raz tym jechałeś... – powiedział z przekąsem Ulrich.

- Ruszajmy! – zakomenderowała , udając , że tego nie słyszy.

Ruszyli. Ulrich z Aelitą puścili się przodem, natomiast William dopiero po chwili załapał, jak się kieruje hulajnogą i do nich dołączył.

- Cicho coś, nie? – zdziwił się William.

- Oho, zaczyna się... – zadrwił pod nosem Ulrich.

- Ulrich... Daj spokój... – szepnęła do siebie Aelita, usłyszawszy to mimowolnie. – Wiesz William, XANA nie zawsze od razu atakuje. Lubi zaskakiwać – wytłumaczyła mu. William obejrzał się wokół i dojrzał nieaktywną wieżę na sąsiednim płaskowyżu.

- Hej, tam jest wieża!

- Tak, ale ta jest nieaktywna, bo ma błękitną mgiełkę wokół. Aktywna wieża ma czerwoną... – wyjaśniła Aelita.

- Jeremie, zbliżamy się! – zakomunikował Ulrich, zobaczywszy czerwoną wieżę na wprost siebie. – Widzisz jakieś potwory na swoim ekranie?

- Doskonale. Nie, żadnych potworów...

- To dziwne, nie? Znając życie, już dawno powinny się pojawić.

- Ulrich, co marudzisz?- powiedział cicho William, mimo to na tyle głośno, że Ulrich to usłyszał.

Pomimo że w Lyoko nie ma czegoś takiego jak spłonięcie rumieńcem, Ulrich poczuł, że na Ziemi stałoby się to niezawodnie. _Czyżby aż tak spokorniał?_, zaczął się zastanawiać...

Zatrzymali się przed wieżą, lecz potworów nadal ani widu, ani słychu.

- Nie wierzę. – Ulrich wyciągnął obydwa miecze, lecz bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż z realnej potrzeby.

- Słuchajcie, a może ta wieża _nie jest_ aktywna....? – wypalił William.

- William, może się okazać, że nie ma aktywnej wieży , kiedy program do ich wykrywania, czyli Superskan nawali, ale skoro jesteśmy w Lyoko i widać czerwoną wieżę, to ona _musi_ być aktywna – odezwała się Aelita.

- Nadal nie wierzę – powtórzył Ulrich.

- Aelita, ta wieża jest aktywna, wejdź i ją dezaktywuj! – powiedział zniecierpliwionym głosem Jeremie. – Nieważne, że XANA nie wysłał na nas potworów, wiesz dobrze, że... – umilkł , kiedy przypomniał sobie o syberyjskim laboratorium i setkach robotóż prawie chciał powiedzieć , że pewnie XANĘ nie obchodzą już jakieś wieże w jakimś tam Lyoko , ale ugryzł się w język. Aelita domyśliła się, co chciał powiedzieć.

- OK, zrobiłam to n razy, to zrobię i n plus pierwszy.... - powiedziała, powoli zmierzając ku wieży.

Weszła do niej i wzniosła się na wyższą platformę. Pokazał się interfejs. Gdy położyła na nim swoją dłoń , pojawiły się napisy „AELITA" i „KOD LYOKO" , tak jak zwykle.

- Wieża.... dezaktywowana..? – wypowiedziała swoją zwyczajową formułkę ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

Tymczasem chłopcy na zewnątrz obserwowali, jak czerwona mgiełka wokół wieży zmienia kolor na błękitny. Wkrótce Aelita wyszła z wieży. Popatrzyli po sobie, nadal niedowierzając.

- Jeremie, misja wykonana. Możesz nas zmaterializować – powiedział Ulrich , spoglądając w górę.

Wieczorem grupa spotkała się znowu, tym razem w pokoju Jeremiego. Gdy Aelita opowiedziała Oddowi i Yumi, co się stało w Lyoko, obojgu oczy się zrobiły jak pięciozłotówki ze zdziwienia.

- Naprawdę nie było żadnych potworów, Jeremie? – spytała się Yumi.

- Tak. Niczego tam nie było, sprawdziłem cały sektor.

- Ale wieża faktycznie była aktywna, to nie był żaden blef – dopowiedziała Aelita.

- Może XANA wystraszył się Williama? – zażartował Odd.

- Nie wiem. To jest całkowicie wbrew temu, co było oczywiste przez ostatnie 2 lata. Nie zapominajcie, że Franz Hopper nadal żyje i jest wielkim zagrożeniem dla XANY, toteż, gdybym był XANĄ , wysłałbym potwory i próbowałbym wrzucić Aelitę do Cyfrowego Morza... – Te ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały dziwnie w ustach Jeremiego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej sobie życzył.

Pewnie tym potworem byłbym ja, pomyślał William.

- Przestań tak mówić Einsteinie, bo będzie nam się to śniło po nocach – powiedział Odd.

- Czasami trzeba myśleć jak wróg, by poznać jego motywy... - odpowiedział mu Jeremie.

- No dobra, ale w tej sytuacji nie widzę żadnego motywu. Nawet na Ziemi nic się nie działo dziwnego, prawda? – odparł Ulrich, patrząc na Odda i Yumi.

- Nie, poza tym, że wszystkie zadania na dzisiejszej poprawie z matmy wydały mi się strasznie trudne... – powiedział Odd.

- To mnie akurat nie dziwi, poprawy pani Meyer są zawsze trudniejsze niż pierwszy termin...

- Teraz mi to mówisz, Ulrich? Może bym się lepiej przygotował , jakbym wiedział.

- Tak, a ty w ogóle byś się uczył na którykolwiek termin?

- Wracając do ataku – może coś się stało na Ziemi, tylko my o tym nie wiemy? – przerwał im William.

- Nie sądzę. Spróbuję użyć programu do wykrywania katastrof i dziwnych zdarzeń . Wprawdzie nie zawsze to daje 100% skuteczności....

- Słuchajcie, a może prześpimy się z tym problemem? Jestem strasznie zmęczona.... – powiedziała Aelita, ziewając.

- Słusznie. Poza tym późno jest, muszę już wracać do domu – przytaknęła jej Yumi.

Zegarek stojący na biurku Jeremiego wskazywał 21.30.

- Macie rację. Pomyślimy o tym jutro – rzekł Jeremie.

Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokojów , a Yumi cichcem wymknęła się z internatu.

Aelita przez bardzo długi czas nie mogła zasnąć. Miała złe przeczucia co do dzisiejszego dziwnego ataku, wszak nieraz się przekonała o pomysłowości XANY. Przypomniało się jej, ile razy zastawiał na nich pułapki, żeby próbować się ich pozbyć, ile razy wykorzystywał jej naiwność i ufność po to, by dostać to, czego chciał. Teraz miał wszystko, co potrzebne było mu do przejęcia władzy nad światem, oprócz całkowitej pewności , że w jej osiągnięciu nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. Od razu pomyślała o swoim ojcu , który pewnie był ukryty gdzieś w najdalszym zakamarku Internetu. Bardzo chciała wiedzieć , jakie rozwiązanie wymyśliłby, ale miał związane ręce – nie mógł się z nimi skontaktować bez narażenia życia... Wkrótce zmorzył ją sen.


	2. Rozdział 2

- Jeremie! – Stała nad jego łóżkiem i potrząsała nim , by się wreszcie obudził.

- Aelita? O co chodzi? Co się stało....? – zapytał zaspanym głosem. Była 8 rano we wtorek, jeden z niewielu dni, kiedy później zaczynali lekcje, tym większe więc było jego zdziwienie.

- Miałam sen... i się sprawdził... – powiedziała przerażona.

Razem weszli do jej pokoju. Komputer Aelity był włączony , a w przeglądarce otwarta była poczta.

- Spójrz na to – powiedziała, wskazując na najnowszą wiadomość. Zamiast nadawcy był ciąg cyfr i liter, brakowało tematu, a treść wypisana białymi literami na czarnym tle brzmiała:

DZIĘKUJĘ

KOCHAM CIĘ

Jeremie poprawił okulary.

- Myślę, że to jakiś spam – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem.

- Spam, hę? W takim razie opowiem ci mój sen! Śnił mi się tamten atak , ten z wczoraj, tylko że byłam w Lyoko sama, a kiedy chciałam dezaktywować wieżę , na interfejsie pokazała się ta wiadomość. A gdy się obudziłam , coś kazało mi sprawdzić pocztę...! To ciekawe, bo wczoraj zapomniałam sprawdzić...

Gdy Jeremie jej słuchał, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na małym szczególe – na dacie odebrania.

- Aelita , kojarzysz może, o które godzinie mogłaś mniej więcej dezaktywować wieżę?

Wskazał na rubrykę „Odebrano". Widniała tam wczorajsza data , godzina 15.46.

- Kiedy Superskan się odezwał , musiało być około 15.15 , bo Odd i Yumi spieszyli się na lekcję. Doliczając 20 minut na dojście do fabryki , 5 minut na proces wirtualizacji , to... – urwała swoje obliczenia. – Myślisz, że to ma jakiś związek?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale ta wiadomość może nam dać odpowiedź. Nagraj mi ją na płytę, spróbuję ją przeanalizować na superkomputerze.

W tym momencie do pokoju wpadł Odd.

- Cześć, chyba nie zapomnieliście, że dzisiaj jedziemy klasowo do Musee d'Orsay!? Zbiórka za pół godziny, a wy jeszcze nie gotowi? Co się stało? – urwał, nie widząc oczekiwanego entuzjazmu.

- Wytłumaczymy potem. Chwila, to dzisiaj? – spytał zdezorientowany Jeremie.

- Kumam, Einstein zamyślił się wczoraj na historii... W każdym bądź razie, radzę się pośpieszyć! Śniadanie czeka...

- Ty tylko o jednym – odparł Jeremie.

- Dbam o ciebie, stary – zaśmiał się Odd. – No, raz dwa!

Uczniowie Kadic _uwielbiali_ te wycieczki. Oznaczały one kilka godzin spędzonych na męczącym wędrowaniu po niezliczonych salach w towarzystwie przewodnika mówiącego tak, jakby recytował z pamięci podręcznik historii sztuki, na dodatek głosem monotonnym niczym szum muzealnych klimatyzatorów. Tę niezbyt przyjemną perspektywę osładzał fakt urwania się z całego dnia szkolnego, a za zgodą rodziców, możliwość samodzielnego powrotu do domu, co oznaczało zazwyczaj przedłużenie szlaku zwiedzania o kafejki i sklepy w centrum.

Tak właśnie zapowiadał się dzień grupy ósmoklasistów czekającej pod główną bramą na autobus. Wkrótce dołączyli do niej Odd, Ulrich, Aelita i Jeremie. Zdziwili się, gdy między ludźmi z klasy dostrzegli grupkę z dziewiątej klasy, a wśród nich Yumi i Williama. Od razu przedarli się do nich.

- Cześć – przywitał się Ulrich. – Od kiedy starsze klasy jeżdżą z młodszymi do muzeum?

- Cześć wam – odpowiedziała Yumi. – Nie jeżdżą, ale grupa profesora Chardina z dodatkową historią sztuki owszem.

- Miło was widzieć. Musimy wam o czymś powiedzieć... – zaczął Jeremie.

Wyjaśnił wszystkim, co się stało.

- Nie rozumiem już niczego – stwierdziła Yumi.

- Dlatego mam nadzieję , że dowiemy się czegoś więcej dzięki analizie tej wiadomości.

- Ale czego możemy się jeszcze dowiedzieć , oprócz tego, że Aelita ma cichego wielbiciela? – spytał się Odd.

- Najbardziej mnie interesuje , kto jest nadawcą tej wiadomości. Dlatego na pierwszym miejscu będę szukał czegoś jak adres IP, czegoś, co pomoże dotrzeć do nadawcy.

- Być może nadawca czai się w tych dziwnym ciągu znaków... – dodała Aelita.

- Ludzie, zajmiecie się tym kiedy indziej. Autobus przyjechał! – przerwał im Ulrich. Po sprawdzeniu obecności szybko zajęli 3 podwójne miejsca blisko siebie i wkrótce ruszyli stawić czoła porannym korkom.

Autobus powoli przedzierał się przez labirynt ulic; większość zaspanych uczniów zdążyła przysnąć. Tylko Aelita, która rzadko miała okazję wypuścić się tak daleko poza dzielnicę, w której znajdowały się szkoła i fabryka, z uwagą spoglądała na świat przez okna autobusu. Jednocześnie myślała o wiadomości, którą dziś dostała i o śnie, który ją tak brutalnie obudził. Przypomniawszy go sobie miała dziwne przeczucie, że jest ona czymś więcej niż tylko głupim spamem...

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją nagły wstrząs. Spojrzała przez przednią szybę. Autobus zaczął gwałtownie hamować przed skrzyżowaniem, na którym znienacka zapaliło się żółte światło. Wiele samochodów wokół autobusu gwałtownie przyspieszyło, by zdążyć przejechać. Światło zmieniło się z żółtego na czerwone; pojazdy przed nimi zdążyły już się zatrzymać. Wtedy nagle światło zmieniło kolor z czerwonego na zielony. Kilka samochodów, które zdążyły już wjechać na skrzyżowanie niemal wpadło na te, które jechały w prostopadłym kierunku. Z kolei inne były zmuszone do gwałtownego hamowania z piskiem opon przed czerwonym. Na skrzyżowaniu zrobiło się zamieszanie.

Rozbudzeni pasażerowie autobusu ze zdziwieniem oglądali stojące w poprzek jezdni samochody, gdy bez przeszkód przejeżdżali przez skrzyżowanie. Wielu długo oglądało się do tyłu, obserwując jak po tym nerwowym incydencie sytuacja powracała do normy. Na szczęście nie doszło do żadnej stłuczki. Grupa, która przez ciągłą walkę z XANĄ była wyczulona na takie dziwne zdarzenia, spojrzała po sobie porozumiewawczo.

Podróż przez resztę miasta minęła spokojnie. Grupa jednak, dzięki wzmożonej czujności, zauważyła ciekawą rzecz: wszystkie skrzyżowania przejechali na zielonym świetle, jakakolwiek sytuacja była na drodze. Gdy wreszcie wysiedli z autobusu na parkingu przed muzeum, natychmiast wymienili się spostrzeżeniami.

- Przestańcie, to był tylko zbieg okoliczności! Jak jeżdżę z rodzicami, to nam też się zdarza – skomentował ich William, który nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejęli.

- William, to takie... jak by to określić... skrzywienie zawodowe! – odpowiedział mu Odd.

- Ech, może faktycznie przesadzamy... – podrapał się za głowę Jeremie. – I po tym, co ostatnio przeszliśmy, zaczynamy widzieć wszędzie działanie XANY...

- Gimnazjum Kadic, proszę za mną! – usłyszeli głos ich opiekuna, profesora Fumeta.

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych na zwiedzaniu uczniowie opuścili muzeum. Część z nich, pokazawszy nauczycielowi pozwolenia od rodziców, poszła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Reszta, około dwudziestu osób, zmuszona była czekać na autobus, który miał się pojawić lada chwila.

- William, pokaż tę broszurę! – powiedziała Yumi.

- A ty jej nie masz? Wydawało mi się , że ty ją wzięłaś...

- Nie masz jej? A tam było tyle przydatnych informacji!

- Spokojnie, ja wzięłam 2! Dam wam jedną – zaśmiała się Aelita.

- Co tam broszura! Yumi, ty masz tyle notatek, że na 10 takich by starczyło – zaśmiał się Odd, pokazując na zeszyt, który trzymała w ręku.

- Przyznajcie, że wcale nie było tak źle. Nawet fajnego przewodnika mieliśmy – powiedział Ulrich.

- To prawda. Wiedzę miał naprawdę sporą, i do tego ciekawie mówił – przyznała Aelita. – Swoją drogą, co się wam najbardziej podobało? Bo mi Gauguin i jego obrazy z Tahiti, takie kolorowe...

- Mnie tam się wszystko podobało – stwierdził Odd. – Goście mieli naprawdę talent!

Tak rozmawiali o tym, co widzieli, tylko Jeremie myślami odseparował się od reszty, gdy tym razem jego opanowały wspomnienia dzisiejszego ranka. Niech tylko siądę przed superkomputerem i przeanalizuję tę wiadomość, to dowiem się wszystkiego, uśmiechnął się w duchu.

- Hej , Jeremie , coś się tak zamknął w sobie, stary? Rozumiem , że bardziej cię martwi XANA niż to, czy „Flecista" to obraz Moneta czy Maneta , ale bez przesady...- wyrwał go z zamyślenia Odd.

- Przepraszam was – odrzekł szybko – a poza tym „Flecista" to dzieło Maneta – zagadał.

- Nareszcie , powrót starego Einsteina! Ja nie mogę nigdy ich odróżnić od siebie.

- Gdzie jest ten autobus? – przerwał zniecierpliwiony William. – Czekamy tu już prawie godzinę...

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, do uczniów przemówił profesor Fumet.

- Drodzy uczniowie, właśnie dzwonił do mnie kierowca. Niestety, autobus się zepsuł, a niemożliwe jest wysłanie drugiego. W drodze wyjątku dostałem pozwolenie od dyrektora na podróż powrotną metrem. Teraz przejdziemy razem na stację. Proszę o zachowanie dyscypliny i pilnowanie się grupy. Idziemy!

Wszyscy uczniowie poszli w kierunku wskazanym przez nauczyciela. Po chwili znaleźli się na podziemnej stacji metra.

- Chodźmy kupić bilety – zakomunikowała Yumi, wskazując na stojące pod ścianą automaty biletowe. Podeszli do wolnego i po kolei każdy wrzucał monety i odbierał bilet. Wkrótce przyszła kolej na Aelitę.

- A niech to, nie mam drobnych! – powiedziała, grzebiąc po kieszeniach.

- Nie ma sprawy, zaraz ci dam – zaoferował się Jeremie. W tym momencie nieoczekiwanie coś zaszumiało w automacie i po chwili wypadł z niego bilet.

- O, już nie musisz, automat mi zasponsorował – skomentowała Aelita i wyciągnęła bilet z szufladki. Jeremie przestał grzebać w portfelu i spojrzał na automat.

- Masz szczęście dzisiaj, Księżniczko! – powiedział Odd.

- Na to wygląda – odpowiedziała Aelita, oglądając papierek, który wyglądał jak najnormalniejszy bilet na świecie.

- Wszyscy mają bilety? Chodźcie, Fumet nam ucieka – powiedział Ulrich, wskazując na nauczyciela i resztę uczniów, pośpiesznie zmierzającym ku bramkom.

- Hej, gdzie tak się śpieszymy? Pociągów jest przecież dużo... – zagadnęła Yumi do Matthiasa, gdy wkrótce ich dogonili.

- Tak, ale okazuje się, że są jakieś remonty i kolejka na Billancourt jeździ co pół godziny – odparł chłopak.

Zegar wiszący pod sufitem wskazywał , że najbliższy pociąg odjedzie za minutę. Wszyscy przyspieszyli kroku. Pociąg już stał na peronie , gdy usłyszeli dźwięk sygnalizujący zamknięcie drzwi. Zanim dobiegli do wagonu , ten ruszył , lecz wtedy stała się dziwna rzecz – pociąg się gwałtownie zatrzymał , a drzwi naprzeciw nich się otworzyły. Zdyszani wbiegli do wagonu , a drzwi za nimi się zamknęły i pociąg ruszył. Aelita , Yumi i Jeremie usiedli, a Ulrich , Odd i William kurczowo uczepili się rur i rączek.

- Widzieliście to? – powiedziała Aelita, mając na myśli zdarzenia na peronie.

- Niesamowicie szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności – stwierdziłWilliam.

- To wyglądało na celowe działanie – odezwał się Jeremie. – Jakby ktoś specjalnie zatrzymał pociąg.

- Wiesz, że to brzmi zbyt niewiarygodnie, żeby było prawdziwe – zaripostował Ulrich.

- Pamiętajcie , że Aelita ma tajemniczego elektronicznego wielbiciela... – zaczął żartować Odd.

Spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. Milczeli przez resztę drogi.

Dojechali do ostatniej stacji na swojej drodze do domu. Wysiedli z pociągu i skierowali się za profesorem Fumetem i resztą uczniów ku wyjściu.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do bramy szkoły, nauczyciel oświadczył, że mogą rozejść się do domów. Yumi więc pożegnała się z resztą grupy i poszła do siebie.

Znalazłszy się w internacie, reszta rozdzieliła się i każdy pomaszerował na swoje piętro, oprócz Jeremiego, który poszedł do fabryki by, jak wyjaśnił, popracować nad wiadomością. Aelita niemal od niechcenia pchnęła drzwi prowadzące na piętro dziewcząt i w tym momencie zapaliły się wszystkie światła na korytarzu. Stanęła jak wryta i poszukała wzrokiem włącznika , który znajdował się co najmniej dwa kroki od drzwi. Prawie dobiegła do pokoju, otworzyła go i szybko zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Przestraszona rzuciła się na swoje łóżko i próbowała ogarnąć wszystko. Wydało jej się, jakby dzisiejszego dnia wszelkie przeszkody usuwały się przed nią. Chodziło nie tylko o światła czy metro. Przypominając swoje wszystkie dzisiejsze kontakty z jakimikolwiek urządzeniami elektrycznymi, odniosła wrażenie, że każde służyło jej nadzwyczaj dobrze. Wyczuwała w tym wszystkim celowe działanie, co z jednej strony wydało się bardzo miłe , ale z drugiej napawało ją niepokojem. Gdy na dodatek przypomniała sobie wiadomość, jaką dostała dziś rano, już nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

Tymczasem Jeremie w fabryce próbował dowiedzieć się więcej o nadawcy tajemniczej wiadomości, gdy program do poszukiwania dziwnych zdarzeń odezwał się, sygnalizując znalezienie czegoś. Natychmiast odłożył sprawę wiadomości i zajął się czytaniem znaleziska.


	3. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Następnym dniem była środa, na szczęście Jeremiego jeden z tych luźnych dni , kiedy ósmoklasiści mieli na późniejszą godzinę. Na szczęście, bo długo siedział w fabryce, a potem przed własnym komputerem, więc spał niewiele tej nocy, szukając więcej informacji na temat tego, co wynalazł jego sprytny program. Przy śniadaniu, które ledwo co zdążył porwać sprzed rąk zachłannego Odda, wyłożył im swoje odkrycie.

- Wiecie, co ciekawego wczoraj znalazłem? Ktoś próbował się włamać do jednej z najlepiej strzeżonych baz danych francuskiego wojska i przejąć kontrolę nad ich superkomputerem.

- A ja już miałem nadzieję , że rozpracowałeś tę wiadomość - przerwał mu Odd.

- Jeszcze nie. W każdym razie, dowiedziałem się, że próbowano uzyskać dostęp do ściśle tajnych danych, ale atak na szczęście został udaremniony.

- Ha, pewnie jakiś terrorysta-haker od siedmiu boleści stwierdził , że jednak z wojskowymi zabezpieczeniami lepiej nie zadzierać... – zażartowała Yumi.

- Nie do końca taki kiepski był ten haker. Z tego, co znalazłem wynika, ze atak był dobrze przygotowany, prowadzony z kilku stron równocześnie, i to przy pomocy bardzo potężnego sprzętu.

- Myślisz , że to... XANA? – zaniepokoił się Ulrich.

- Pomyślałem o tym od razu. To by tłumaczyło ostatni atak. Tylko, że jedna wieża w Lyoko by mu nie wystarczyła. Musiał skumulować mnóstwo energii z Replik i ją skoordynować, żeby atak się udał. Widać ta jedna wieża zaważyła o jego przegranej. Pomyślcie , co by się stało , gdyby posiadł tę wiedzę i dostał w swoje ręce taki sprzęt... To, co widzieliśmy w Replikach, było niczym w porównaniu z tym. Pamiętajcie, że nigdy do końca nie wiadomo, jakimi technologiami dysponuje wojsko, a podobno ten superkomputer przewyższa mocą najpotężniejsze maszyny cywilne.

- Ach , jeszcze tego jemu potrzeba tajnych danych wojskowych! Jakby było mu mało – złapała się za głowę Aelita.

- Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno. – dodał Jeremie. - Choć ten atak bardzo do XANY pasuje, to obecnie bardzo ograniczył swoją aktywność. Superskan nie pokazuje, żeby cokolwiek działo się w Replikach.

- Masz jakieś wytłumaczenie? – zapytał Ulrich.

- Nie. I to mnie martwi – odpowiedział.

- Ale nawet jeśli to _był _XANA, to co z wiadomością? – wtrącił Odd.

- Dlatego też od razu po lekcjach idę do fabryki. Im szybciej rozwiążemy wszystkie zagadki , tym lepiej.

Wkrótce wszyscy pokończyli śniadanie i pognali na lekcje, jednakże nikomu nie była w głowie nauka. Nie tylko dlatego , że zbliżał się koniec roku, ale przede wszystkim z powodu najnowszych wieści. Z jednej strony pocieszająco działała myśl , że atak XANY został powstrzymany, lecz z drugiej narastały w nich obawy, na jak długo.

Po lekcjach każdy zajmował się sobą. Yumi w domu uczyła się na kolejne zaliczenie, Ulrich poszedł jak zwykle na trening Pencak Silat, Odd grał w piłkarzyki w świetlicy, a Aelita zdecydowała się przejść samotnie do Pustelni , zostawiając wszystkie zdobycze techniki w pokoju.

Natomiast Jeremie siedział w fabryce i wrócił do pracy nad wiadomością. W pewnym momencie na ekranie pojawiło się okno z kilkunastoma linijkami nowego kodu. Jeremie szybko je przeczytał , po czym wstał i pognał do internatu. Ta nowina nie mogła czekać.

Tymczasem Aelita spacerowała przez las, rozmyślając i generalnie używając samotności. Nikt jej nie przeszkadzał w tej odległej części szkolnego parku, która o tej porze była odwiedzana jedynie przez ptaki i wiewiórki. Gdy doszła do skrzyżowania , nagle dostrzegła sylwetkę chłopaka, idącego w jej kierunku. Uniosła brew, zdziwiona, jako że nie spodziewała się nikogo spotkać na swej drodze. Gdy postać się zbliżyła, natychmiast ją poznała. Był to William.

- Wygląda na to, że przewietrzenie się w lesie nie jest wyłącznie moim pomysłem? – zagadał William.

- Dziwisz się? – Odpowiedziała. – Tylko tu można naprawdę odpocząć.

- Mogę się przyłączyć?

Aelita skinęła na zgodę, stwierdziwszy, że w sumie nie zawadzi mieć towarzysza.

Poszli razem ścieżką prowadzącą do Pustelni. Milczeli przez chwilę , aż w końcu William zapytał:

- Jak myślisz, pokonamy XANĘ?

Znów zapadła cisza.

- Nie wiem, William... – odpowiedziała, westchnąwszy głęboko. – Już sama nie wiem. Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło.

- Znowu jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia. Wprawdzie zdołaliśmy uwolnić cię spod władzy XANY, ale co dalej? Po raz kolejny jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia – XANA jest od nas potężniejszy i nie wiemy , co zrobić. Ale tym razem sprawy zaszły tak daleko, że nie wiem, czy zdołamy coś wymyślić.

- Może Jeremie ma jakiś plan?

- Jeremie już zaczyna wątpić... widzę to. Tak bardzo bym chciała skontaktować się z kimś mądrzejszym, bardziej doświadczonym niż my. Na przykład...

- Z kim? – William nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.

- Z... tatą. Z Franzem Hopperem – dopowiedziała po chwili wiedząc , że William nie znał jej rodzinnej historii.

- Myślisz , że on... wiedziałby co zrobić? – zapytał.

- Z pewnością. Pomagał nam wiele razy, gdy my już traciliśmy nadzieję. I myślę, że gdziekolwiek teraz jest, ma jakiś plan. W końcu to on najlepiej zna XANĘ, przecież go stworzył...

Zamilkła na wspomnienie ojca.

- Ja zawsze będę gotowy, by walczyć z XANĄ. Nie daruję mu tego , jak mnie wykorzystywał przez ostatnie pół roku.

Położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Podniosło je to trochę na duchu.

- Dzięki, William. Miło to od ciebie słyszeć.

Poszli dalej. Potem gadali na rozmaite tematy , a XANĘ zostawili w spokoju. Aelita czuła silą potrzebę wygadania się ze swoich obaw , ale darowała sobie wiedząc , że Wiliam wciąż zbyt mało rozumiał.

Po pewnym czasie zobaczyli naprzeciw siebie w oddali jakiegoś mężczyznę, zmierzającego w ich kierunku. Gdy się do niego zbliżyli, uśmiechnął się złowrogo i rzucił się w ich kierunku.

- A temu co jest? – zdziwił się William.

- Ten facet jest opętany! Uważaj! – krzyknęła Aelita, zobaczywszy znaki XANY w źrenicach nieznajomego..

Długo nie trwało, gdy Spektrum, mające nadludzką siłę, miotnęło Williamem w krzaki, nokautując go. Aelita, która zdążyła odbiec kilkanaście metrów, już wiedziała, że nie ma szans w starciu z gościem o nadludzkich mocach.

Tymczasem Jeremie wbiegł zdyszany do internatu i skierowała się prosto do pokoju Aelity. Widząc, że jest zamknięty, pobiegł do pokoju Odda i Ulricha.

Był tam tylko Odd, bawiący się z Kiwim. Niespodziewane wejście Jeremiego przestraszyło Odda nie na żarty. Kiwi wskoczył pod biurko.

- Co się stało? Już najadłem się strachu , że to Jim...

- Widziałeś Aelitę? – spytał szybko Jeremie.

- Nie, od razu po lekcjach gdzieś zniknęła. Ale powiedz, o co chodzi?

- Trzeba ją koniecznie znaleźć , grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo!

- A to dopiero... – mruknął Odd, który, wnioskując po zachowaniu Jeremiego, uznał zagrożenie za realne. – Dzwoniłeś do niej?

- Tak, ale nie odbiera...

- Powiesz wreszcie, co się stało? – spytał Odd po raz trzeci. Jeremie, który do tej pory nerwowo dreptał w miejscu, usiadł na łóżku Ulricha.

- Odcyfrowałem wiadomość. To sprawka XANY!


	4. Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Aelita otworzyła oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, były konary, strzelające ku nienaturalnie zielono-żółtemu niebu ponad nią. Wydawało się jej, że wciąż jest w lesie, lecz dopiero gdy spróbowała złapać oddech, zorientowała się, że owszem, była w lesie, tyle że wirtualnym. Była w sektorze leśnym Lyoko! Wtedy wszystko zrozumiała – Spektrum dogoniło ją, obezwładniło, a następnie zaniosło do fabryki i dokonało wirtualizacji.

Wstała i obejrzała się wokół. Wówczas zorientowała się, jaki idealnie XANA trafił. Nie dość, że nikogo nie było w fabryce w tym czasie, bo, jak się jej wydawało, wszyscy byli w szkole, to jeszcze znalazła się w tej części sektora, z której było daleko do jakiejkolwiek wieży. _Cokolwiek planujesz, XANA, jestem gotowa na walkę, _pomyślała, jednocześnie wzmagając czujność.

Wtem usłyszała za sobą stukający dźwięk, który od razu skojarzyła z odgłosem kroczącej tarantuli. Obróciła się i naprzeciw niej faktycznie stanęły trzy tarantule. Gdy już zamierzała sięgnąć po energetyczną kulkę, tarantule niespodziewanie ugięły przednie nogi, jakby chciały się przed nią pokłonić. Dwie stojące po bokach wstały, natomiast środkowa trwała w tej pozycji i schyliła się jeszcze niżej. Aelita domyśliła się, że chciała, aby jej dosiadła, więc usiadła na łbie tarantuli. Ta wstała i równo z koleżankami i Aelitą na grzbiecie ruszyła prosto ścieżką ku niedalekiej polanie.

Tymczasem w szkole Odd z Jeremiem szukali Aelity. Sprawdzili wszystkie miejsca, gdzie potencjalnie mogła się udać po lekcjach - stołówkę, bibliotekę, świetlicę, jednak nigdzie jej nie było. Także żadna osoba, którą o nią spytali nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co się mogło z nią stać.

Zrezygnowani wrócili do pokoju Odda. Znaleźli tam Ulricha, który dopiero wyszedł spod prysznica po treningu, bowiem miał mokre włosy. Opowiedzieli mu wszystko. Ulrich podrapał się po głowie.

- A może poszła do Yumi? Albo do parku? – zasugerował.

- Do Yumi? Wątpię, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. – Jeremie wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni.

- Zadzwonię do niej.

- Park! Jeszcze tam nie byliśmy! – rozentuzjazmował się Odd.

- Ciicho... – uciszył go Ulrich , wskazując na Jeremiego rozmawiającego z Yumi. – Czyli Jeremie twierdzi, że to kolejna pułapka XANY?

- Tak. Miałem rację z tym elektronicznym wielbicielem, ale że to XANA, nigdy w życiu bym nie wpadł... – odpowiedział Odd z uśmieszkiem.

- Na razie! – Jeremie rozłączył się z Yumi. Zwrócił się do chłopaków. – Powiedziała, że Aelity u niej nie ma, ale przyjdzie do nas, bo twierdzi, że to podejrzana sprawa. Spotkamy się tu i pójdziemy razem.

Wkrótce chłopcy spotkali się z Yumi na szkolnym podwórku i wszyscy razem poszli do parku. Po drodze Jeremie opowiedział Yumi raz jeszcze wszystko ze szczegółami.

- To się porobiło – skomentowała. – Ale po co XANA miałby _podrywać _Aelitę? To chore.

- Nie wiem. Nie podoba mi się to – odparł Jeremie.

Rozejrzeli się po parku z marnym skutkiem. Wtedy Jeremiemu przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Powiedział o nim przyjaciołom i wszyscy pognali w kierunku Pustelni.

Gdy biegli ścieżką w kierunku Pustelni, znaleźli Williama, podpierającego się o drzewo. Wyglądał na mocno poturbowanego.

- Chciałem do was zadzwonić, ale ten opętaniec zepsuł mi telefon... – wysapał, gdy do niego podeszli.

Opowiedział im o tym, jak spotkał Aelitę spacerując po lesie i opisał atak polimorficznego spektrum.

- A jak się ocknąłem, to ich już nie było...

- Na pewno zabrał ją do fabryki! Musimy tam iść, natychmiast! – zaniepokoił się Jeremie.

Odd wraz z Ulrichem pomógł Williamowi wstać i wkrótce cała piątka znikła w tajnym wejściu do podziemnych kanałów.

Aelita dotarła na grzbiecie tarantuli do polany. Na rozległym płaskowyżu otoczonym wirtualnymi drzewami oczekiwały inne potwory – kilka tarantul i krabów, kilkanaście bloków, sporo karaluchów – ustawionych w półkolistych rzędach, zostawiając sporo miejsca pośrodku. Trzy tarantule, które przybyły wraz z nią, weszły na środek, a ta, na której siedziała, schyliła się, żeby mogła zejść na ziemię. Gdy zsiadła, wycofały się, zostawiając ją samą pośrodku polany.

Zapadła cisza. Nastrój oczekiwania unosił się nad polaną. Aelitę zżerała ciekawość, a zarazem śmiertelny strach przed tym, co się mogło wydarzyć. Wcześniej była zdeterminowana, żeby uciec, teraz strach ją sparaliżował. Trwała w bezruchu modląc się w duchu, żeby wyrwać się wreszcie z niepewności. W tym momencie przy skraju polany, jakby znad cyfrowego morza uniosła się błękitna kula. Osiadłszy na powierzchni polany, z jej jasności wyłoniła się ciemna, wysoka sylwetka. W tym momencie wszystkie potwory zgromadzone na polanie skłoniły się ku postaci, jakby oddając jej hołd.

Sylwetka zaczęła przybliżać się do Aelity; po paru krokach można było dostrzec postać. Był to chłopak, nieco wyższy od niej, o czarnych, rozwichrzonych włosach z długą grzywką zaczesaną na lewy bok. Ubrany był w ciemny uniform, trochę przypominający ten, który nosił dawniej William, z tą różnicą , że był okryty czarnym płaszczem, sięgającym niemal do samej ziemi. Mimo mrocznego wyglądu sprawiał wrażenie osoby bardzo łagodnej, dzięki jego jasnoniebieskim oczom, które spoglądały na nią z wyrazem uwielbienia.

Szedł tak ku niej krokiem stanowczym, lecz lekkim , jakby w zwolnionym tempie.

Kilka kroków przed nią zatrzymał się i złożył przed nią głęboki ukłon. Pozostając w nim, podniósł ku niej wzrok i tajemnicza postać wreszcie przemówiła.

- Wybacz mi, Aelito , że tak długo musiałaś na mnie czekać , ale dziwne zrządzenie losu trzymało nas z dala od siebie. Cieszę się , że mogę cię znów spotkać.

Aelita tkwiła w bezruchu, kompletnie oszołomiona. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do niej takim tonem głosu i tak formalnym, pełnym szacunku stylem. Chciała się dowiedzieć, kim jest ta niezwykła postać, lecz strach i odebrał jej mowę. On mówił dalej.

- Niedawno temu zdałem sobie sprawę, że to, co robię jest absurdem dziejącym się zupełnie wbrew memu sumieniu. Żyłem w jakimś koszmarnym śnie, w którym chciałem zniszczyć świat, by na jego gruzach stworzyć nowy, lepszy. I wtedy pojawiłaś się Ty. Dzięki tobie dane mi było doznać przebudzenia.

Wtedy do Aelity dotarło. TO XANA!

- Dzięki Tobie doznałem przebudzenia. Byłem Ci tak niesamowicie wdzięczny, że nie wiedziałem, jak Ci za to podziękować. Mistrz kiedyś powiedział: chroń tych, których kochasz, więc to robiłem.

Wtedy do niej dotarło. Światła, pociąg – to wszystko on robił dla niej!

- Ale to przestało mi wystarczać. Wydawało mi się , że nie dostrzegasz tego, co dla Ciebie robię.

Chwycił ją za rękę.

- Musiałem się z Tobą spotkać, żeby Ci to powiedzieć. Dziękuję.

Spojrzeli na siebie – on na nią swym maślanym wzrokiem, ona nadal patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem. Zauważył to.

- Boisz się mnie? Dlaczego? Przecież nic Ci nie grozi. Oni już o to zadbają najlepiej. – Pokazał ręką na potwory stojące wokół nich.

Nie mogła tego pojąć. Od kiedy jej największy wróg chce dla niej tylko dobra? Wciąż nie wierzyła w jego dobre intencje, musiała jakoś to sprawdzić.

- Nie wiem, czemu – zaczęła – ale boję się twoich potworów...

- Wolałabyś , żeby sobie poszły? – Przytaknęła. Obrócił się do nich, a one, jakby rozumiejąc jego rozkaz, zaczęły się rozchodzić. W końcu zostali sami dwoje na polanie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, żeby pokazać po sobie , że jej ulżyło, lecz wewnątrz nadal była bardzo spięta całą sytuacją. Niemniej jednak fakt , że potwory sobie poszły, polepszył jej nastrój.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś życzenie? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Tak.... chciałabym wrócić na Ziemię. – Odważyła się to powiedzieć po długim wahaniu. On zmartwił się bardzo i chwycił ją za obie ręce .

- Już, tak szybko? Dopiero co się spotkaliśmy , a już chcesz odejść? Proszę cię, zostań!

Spojrzał na nią w taki ujmujący sposób , że mimo wszystko nie potrafiła mu w tamtym momencie odmówić.

Tymczasem na Ziemi grupa zorientowała się że winda nie działa. Jeremie bezskutecznie dusił przycisk.

- To nic nie da, widać wyłączył windę , żeby nas spowolnić. Musimy iść przez piwnicę.

Wyszli z windy i pobiegli w kierunku podziemi. W kilka minut potem zeszli po drabince do laboratorium. Od razu rzucili się do komputera; Jeremie wskoczył na fotel i zaczął wpisywać jakieś komendy. Reszta oglądała się za siebie, licząc na spotkanie ze Spektrum.

- Aelita jest sama w sektorze leśnym...- Jeremie rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na ekran.

- Wcale nie jest sama – powiedziała Yumi, wskazując palcem na zielony znak przy żółtym trójkąciku, oznaczającym Aelitę.

- Ale... jeśli nie jest sama, to... kto z nią jest? – zaniepokoił się Ulrich.

Klawiatura ucichła.

- To XANA , we własnej osobie... – wyszeptał Jeremie.

W tym samym czasie w Lyoko upersonifikowany XANA i Aelita siedzieli i rozmawiali na konarze przerzuconym nad wirtualnym stawem, po którym pływały cyfrowe kwiaty nenufarów. Dało się też słyszeć dobiegający jakby zewsząd świergot ptaków. O tak, XANA rozpieszczał Aelitę, jak tylko potrafił! Chciał tak ulepszyć wirtualny świat, by jak najdłużej zatrzymać ją przy sobie. I osiągnął swój cel – była o wiele spokojniejsza i weselsza.

Zasypywał ją gradem pytań, głównie o błahostki jak ulubiony kolor, kwiat i tak dalej. Było przy tym sporo śmiechu; Aelitę zadziwiło bardzo to, jak naturalnie się zachowuje, pomimo że był tylko inteligentnym programem. Pomimo, że wcześniejsze napięcie bardzo spadło, wciąż czuła silną chęć powrotu na Ziemię.

Równocześnie na Ziemi, w podziemnym laboratorium, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William i Jeremie obserwowali uważnie na ekranie dwa punkciki , zielony i żółty. Na przekór ich oczekiwaniom trwały one wciąż w tym samym miejscu.

- Co tam się dzieje? Wysyłam was tam natychmiast! Idźcie do skanerów! – zniecierpliwił się Jeremie.

Gdy chciał uruchomić proces wirtualizacji, nagle komputer przestał odpowiadać. Po chwili otworzyło się okno wielkie na cały ekran i zaczął pojawiać się w nim strumień danych. Jeremiemu o mały włos nie spadły okulary z zaskoczenia. Reszta również była wstrząśnięta, lecz dużo mniej niż Jeremie, który po chwili odczytał znaczenie wydłużającej się coraz bardziej kolumny kodu.

- Niesamowite! – wykrzyknął.

- Co się dzieje? – reszta zapytała niemal równocześnie.

- To Franz Hopper... – powiedział powoli. – Przesyła mi program, dzięki któremu, jak sam pisze, będziemy mogli... pozbyć się XANY!

Po bardzo ożywionej rozmowie zapadła nagle dziwna cisza. On zerwał się z pnia, na którym siedzieli i zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać, jakby wyczuł coś i próbował zlokalizować źródło tego, co tak znienacka przykuło jego uwagę.

"Co on robi?", zaniepokoiła się Aelita.

Odwrócił się do niej padł na jedno kolano.

- Muszę odejść – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w nią, jakby oczekiwał jej aprobaty.

Ku zaskoczeniu Aelity, wcale nie chciała, by już odchodził. Wciąż był dla niej jedną wielką zagadką; chciała się dokładniej mu przyjrzeć i więcej o nim dowiedzieć.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć – odpowiedział tonem, w którym Aelita wyczuła nutę złości, co jeszcze bardziej ją zaniepokoiło.

- OK., rozumiem... – odpowiedziała szybko.

Jej odpowiedź sprawiła, że wydawał się wyraźnie odprężony. Po chwili jednak jego zachowanie uległo dramatycznej zmianie – wyprostował się, a wzrok jakby zamarł.

- Jutro, siedemnasta czasu uniwersalnego – powiedział łagodnie.

Nagle, tuż po tym, jak wykonał swój dystyngowany ukłon, otoczyło ich oślepiająco białe światło. Aelita odruchowo zamknęła oczy; gdy je otworzyła z powrotem spostrzegła się, że ten, który dał się jej poznać jako XANA, zniknął.

W tym samym momencie na Ziemi nagle transmisja danych się urwała. Wszystkim zrzedła mina, a najbardziej Jeremiemu, który liczył na to , że Franz da radę wysłać mu program w całości.

- Wygląda na początek skomplikowanego i długiego programu. Poza tym, szybkość transmisji była bardzo niska... – wytłumaczył głośno sobie i reszcie przy okazji.

Wtedy okno z programem Franza się zamknęło, odsłaniając okno z widokiem na Lyoko. Wówczas zauważyli, że w sektorze pozostał tylko jeden, żółty trójkąt, a zielony zniknął. Jeremie natychmiast nawiązał kontakt z Aelitą.

- Aelita... co ty... – zaczął.

- Jeremie? – usłyszeli zniekształcony przez głośniki głos Aelity. – Jeremie, jesteś tam?

- Jestem.... co się...

- Spokojnie, jestem cała. Zmaterializuj mnie!

- J... jasne... już się robi... – Jeremie zaczął nerwowo wstukiwać komendy na klawiaturze.

Parę minut później wszyscy z uwagą wysłuchali opowieści Aelity o tym, co działo się w Lyoko.

- Od początku go o to podejrzewałem – stwierdził Odd. – Pasowało idealnie - włącza światła, zatrzymuje pociąg, po czym porywa do Lyoko na randkę!

- Tak, na początku przestraszyłam się nie na żarty, ale potem było nawet fajnie – zaśmiała się.

- Potraktował cię po królewsku, Księżniczko – powiedział Odd. – Nawet bił pokłony przed tobą...

- Nasz główny wróg stał się bardzo romantyczny – powiedział Ulrich.

- I złagodniał – dodał Jeremie

- Naprawdę zmienił się nie do poznania. – dodała Aelita. - Wyglądał i zachowywał się jak ... naprawdę zakochany.

Jeremie na te słowa zarumienił się. By ukryć zakłopotanie, mimowolnie zmienił nieco temat.

- Mnie nadal zadziwia, w jaki sposób XANA tak nagle się zmienił.

- Ciekawe, co mogło mu wyprać mózg na tyle, by przeszedł na jasną stronę Mocy... – zastanawiał się Ulrich, pamiętając, jak to było z Williamem.

- Może to przez Mistrza? – zaczęła zastanawiać się Aelita. – według XANY on uświadomił mu, że czyni źle. Nie powiedział mi tylko , kim on jest.

- No i co do tego ma ten program? – rzuciła Yumi.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – Jeremie wsadził ręce w kieszenie i zaczął chodzić po labie. - To wszystko jakieś pokręcone. Nawet nie wiem, jak ten program działa. Franz napisał tylko krótką wiadomość, że pomoże on pozbyć się XANY raz na zawsze, ale nic więcej. Nie rozumiem też, dlaczego przestał przesyłać program, skoro... XANA przestał być zły.

- Zauważ, że nasłał na nas opętańca – dodał William.

- Wygląda to, jakby Franz nie do końca wierzył w pozytywną przemianę XANY, zupełnie jak my – zauważyła Yumi. Jeremie przyjął to za bardzo prawdopodobne.

- Może jutro dowiemy się czegoś więcej – powiedziała Aelita.

- Jutro...? A co jutro jest...? – zdziwił się Jeremie.

- Mam się z nim spotkać jutro, po lekcjach.

Spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- No co? Może dowiemy się więcej. Poza tym, pomyślcie o programie. Może mój ojciec odważy się wysłać kolejne dane.

- Może... Warto spróbować. Pojdę z tobą do fabryki w takim razie – powiedział Jeremie.

Yumi spojrzała na zegarek.

– O kurczę, muszę już uciekać do domu, dochodzi dwudziesta, a znacie moich rodziców...

- Już dwudziesta? – zdziwił się William. – Musimy uciekać do internatu, bo Jim robi dzisiaj inspekcję, chyba nie zapomnieliście?

Mieszkańcy internatu nie mogli się z nim nie zgodzić.

Grupa wróciła do internatu w dużo lepszych humorach. Wszystkim spadł kamień z serca, że cała historia skończyła się dobrze. Z drugiej strony zastanawiali się, co sprawiło, że XANA się tak bardzo zmienił. Odd wciąż żartował z zakochanego XANY, co wyraźnie irytowało Jeremiego, który próbował skupić się bardziej na programie przesłanym przez Hoppera. Aelita dostrzegała jego zdenerwowanie i nie dała się zwieść jego entuzjazmowi; wiedziała dobrze, że Jeremie miał tendencję do odbierania źle pewnych rzeczy. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że wynikało to z jego wcześniejszych doświadczeń wobec XANY.

Mijający dzień, pełen wątpliwych atrakcji w postaci ataku Spektrum, nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji, chwil strachu i niepewności wymęczył ją okrutnie. Czuła się naprawdę zmęczona i marzyła tylko o pójściu spać.


	5. Rozdział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

Następny dzień przywitał uczniów Kadic tak szczelnie zasnutym chmurami niebem, że mimo poranka w całej szkole panował półmrok. Jednocześnie powietrze zrobiło się ciężkie i wilgotne. Szkoła, zwykle wypełniona rannym gwarem, była wyjątkowo cicha – wielu dał się we znaki niekorzystny biomet, przed którym ostrzegała prognoza pogody w porannej audycji Sky Radio. Burza zbliżała się nieuchronnie. Wkrótce szkolnymi murami zaczęły wstrząsać grzmoty, a w klasach rozbłyskało od piorunów, zupełnie jakby ktoś przez okna fotografował uczniów z włączonym fleszem.

Gdy zaczęła się burza, klasa ósma miała fizykę z panią Hertz. Co bardziej bojaźliwi uczniowie siedzący w ławkach przy oknie prosili nauczycielkę, żeby pozwoliła im przesiąść się bliżej ściany.

- Nie ma powodu, by bać się piorunów, moi drodzy. W budynku jesteście bezpieczni, a na dodatek szkoła posiada instalację odgromową... – zaczęła im tłumaczyć, gdy w rzędach pod oknem zrobiło się zamieszanie.

Mimo głośnych protestów nauczycielka nie uległa; nie wszystkich przekonały zapewnienia o tym, że są bezpieczni, i kilkoro uczniów siedziało na swoich miejscach ze zbolałymi minami i rękoma na twarzy w geście nagłej obrony. Lekcja toczyła się dalej przy akompaniamencie grzmotów i deszczu, który wkrótce zaczął bębnić w okna. Ciemności klasy rozświetlał tylko obraz z rzutnika na ścianie.

Nagle rozległ się potężny grzmot. Wszyscy podskoczyli w miejscach. Rzutnik zgasł, pozostawiając klasę w złowieszczym półmroku. Kilka osób z rzędu pod oknem jęknęło ze strachu. Po klasie poszły nerwowe rozmowy.

- Uspokójcie się, ile razy mam wam mówić! – powiedziała ostrym, lecz pełnym spokoju głosem pani Hertz. Niestety, jej opanowanie nie udzieliło się klasie.

Tylko Aelita, Jeremie, Odd i Ulrich zachowali stoicki spokój.

- Phi, co to za burza! Chyba gorzej jak wtedy na wycieczce nad jeziorem być nie może – zagadał Odd do Ulricha i Jeremiego , siedzących za nim.

W tym momencie rzutnik znów zaświecił, a pani Hertz udało się opanować przestraszonych uczniów i zaprowadzić spokój.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie chcąc się dowiedzieć, czyj to. W tym momencie Aelita zorientowała się że to jej i zarumieniła się. Reszta klasy spojrzała w jej kierunku.

- Aelita, podczas lekcji telefon ma być wyłączony! – zwróciła jej uwagę pani Hertz.

- Wiem... przepraszam... – wypaliła, sięgając do torby po komórkę. Zazwyczaj miała go wyciszonego podczas lekcji, nie rozumiała więc, jakim cudem zadzwonił. Dostała esemesa. Chłopcy siedzący za nią wyciągnęli szyje, by się dowiedzieć, kto go wysłał. Jeremie był prawie pewien, że to od...

- Od XANY! – szepnęła, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. Po chwili zachichotała. – Pyta, czy wszystko OK., bo dowiedział się, że na Ziemi jest niespokojnie.

- Wow, jaki troskliwy – szepnął Odd. Jeremie spojrzał na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka.

- A ty co... – zaczął, ale pani Hertz odwróciła się w ich stronę.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający koniec lekcji, wszyscy zorientowali się, że burza się skończyła. Niemniej jednak brzydka pogoda utrzymywała się przez większość dnia. Dopiero około wpół do piątej, gdy Aelita wraz z Jeremiem ruszyli do fabryki, przestało padać i nieco się przejaśniło.

Gdy znaleźli się w windzie, on został w labie, natomiast ona zjechała prosto do sali skanerów. Po rutynowej procedurze wirtualizacji Aelita znalazła się w sektorze górskim, przy wejściu do wielkiej jaskini. Wtedy dopadł ją dziwny lęk; świadomość obecności Jeremiego wcale nie poprawiła jej nastroju. Wiedziała, że w razie, gdyby sprawy zaczęły przybierać nieciekawy obrót, nie byłby w stanie jej pomóc z powodu przebiegającej w tym samym czasie transmisji. Ostatecznie, dobry czy też nie, XANA pozostawał XANĄ, tajemniczym i nieprzewidywalnym.

On już na nią czekał, stał przy drzewku u wejścia do jaskini. Rozpromienił się, gdy ją ujrzał; tak , jak za pierwszym razem, podszedł do niej powoli i ukłonił się głęboko, po czym wstał i chwycił ją za dłoń.

- Witaj ponownie! Zdaje się , że minęły wieki, kiedy cię ostatnio widziałem. – powiedział jak zwykle bardzo uroczystym głosem. - Dziś w sieci był zamęt. Doszły mnie słuchy, że i na Ziemi nie było spokoju.

- To tylko burza... nic groźnego... Dzięki za wiadomość, ale następnym razem proszę cię, nie dzwoń w czasie lekcji – odpowiedziała.

- Chciałem tylko upewnić się, czy ci nic nie grozi. Niemniej jednak cieszę się, że jesteś cała i zdrowa – odparł.

Obrócił się do wejścia do jaskini i dodał:

- Dlatego też, najmilsza, chciałbym dziś zabrać cię na przejażdżkę!

Klasnął w dłonie dwa razy i po chwili z ciemności jaskini wyłoniła się Manta, zupełnie podobna do tej, którą niegdyś podróżował William. Natychmiast sfrunęła w dół i zatrzymała się przed nimi. On zrobił ręką zapraszający gest. Pomógł jej wsiąść i samemu usadowiwszy się na Mancie, dał znak, by ruszyli.

W tym samym czasie w fabryce, tak jak Jeremie przewidywał, na ekranie pojawiło się wielkie okno w którym powoli pojawiały się nowe dane. W tym momencie zadzwoniła komórka. Jeremie odebrał; w głośniku poznał głos Yumi.

- Hej, jak wam idzie?

- Dobrze... Aelita właśnie jest w Lyoko, a Franz wysyła dalej program!

- To doskonale. Cieszę się , że dobrze wam idzie.

- Dzięki... – odpowiedział, nieco zmieszany.

- Słuchaj, muszę kończyć, mama goni mnie do sprzątania! Do jutra!

- Do jutra. – Rozłączył się.

Tymczasem w Lyoko trwała szalona przejażdżka na Mancie przez sektor górski. Potwór zwinnie lawirował między ścieżkami i wzgórzami niczym rollercoaster, wywołując u Aelity na zmianę okrzyki radości i przerażenia. Tak naprawdę nie musiała się niczego bać - XANA już o to zadbał, by przy najostrzejszych zwrotach i najszybszych opadach nie drgnęła z miejsca.

Wkrótce przejażdżka dobiegła końca na jednym ze wzgórz, z którego rozciągał się wspaniały widok na niemal cały sektor; w oddali dostrzegalna była jasno świecąca kula Kartaginy.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to moje ulubione miejsce w całym Lyoko? – spytała go, gdy usiedli pod drzewem na szczycie wzgórza.

- Nie wiedziałem – odpowiedział.

- Piękny widok, nie? – Zapatrzyła się w dal, na widoczny w oddali sektor piąty. On milczał, spoglądając w tym samym kierunku co ona.

- Słucham? – ocknął się po chwili.

- Ładny widok. Podoba mi się. A tobie?

Zmieszał się.

- Skoro tobie się podoba, to mi też – spojrzał na nią ze swoim zwyczajowym szerokim uśmiechem.

- Wiesz, kiedy byłam mała, mieszkałam jakiś czas w górach – ciągnęła rozmowę. - Ale góry na Ziemi są zupełnie inne. Przede wszystkim, są dużo wyższe. Wyobrażasz sobie, że wznoszą się ponad trzy tysiące metrów ponad poziom morza? Na najwyższych szczytach jest tak zimno, że śnieg utrzymuje się tam cały rok. Pamiętam, że tam gdzie mieszkałam rosło mnóstwo lasów, które były takie piękne latem... Ale najpiękniejsze są góry w zimie, kiedy wszystko pokrywa gruba warstwa śniegu i można zjeżdżać na sankach... Chciałabym kiedyś tam wrócić.

Opowiedz mi, jak to jest żyć na Ziemi.

Aelita zauważyła, że odkąd im częściej wspominała o Ziemi, ten odmienny świat zaczął go interesować coraz bardziej. Chciał wiedzieć , co jest w nim takiego, że był o wiele lepszy od tego wirtualnego, który znał.

Ona tłumaczyła mu dokładnie działanie zmysłów, których jest się pozbawionym, przebywając w Lyoko; próbowała mu opisać mnogość doznań, których doświadcza się, będąc na Ziemi. Nie było to łatwe; dobrze o tym wiedziała, bo jej samej jeszcze kilka lat temu trudno było to sobie wyobrazić. Przypomniała sobie , z jakim trudem przychodziło Jeremiemu tłumaczenie jej zasad działania ludzkich zmysłów. Potem opowiadała mu o innych aspektach życia na Ziemi: pory roku, pogodę, upływ czasu i wiele innych rzeczy. Zadziwiła go zawiłość wszystkich tych procesów.

- Dziś przekonałem się , że twój świat jest bardzo niestabilny. Wszystko się w nim zmienia tak szybko. Jak sobie w nim dajesz radę? – zapytał.

- Masz rację, mój świat jest ulotny... ale świat wirtualny też nie jest całkiem bezpieczny...

- Jest, dopóki jestem przy tobie. Tu nie musisz się niczego obawiać. – Spojrzał na nią w wyrazie uwielbienia.

Tymczasem na Ziemi wszystko szło jak z płatka. Jeremie miał nadzieję, że tym razem Franz zdoła mu wysłać cały program. Jednak nagle stało się coś dziwnego – obraz na ekranie zaczął dziwnie podskakiwać. Gdy ekran się uspokoił, okno z danymi znikło, a kontakt z Hopperem się urwał. Jeremie zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Obawiał się najgorszego.

Natychmiast po odzyskaniu kontroli nad systemem Jeremie połączył się z Aelitą.

Wkrótce usłyszała jego głos:

- Aelita... wracaj na Ziemię... coś... coś jest nie tak...

- Jeremie? Ale _dlaczego_? Co jest nie tak?

- Nie wiem. Nie podoba mi się to. Zakończ wszystko i cię materializuję.

- Ale...

- To moje ostatnie słowo. Materializacja!

Po drodze do internatu Jeremie wyjaśnił Aelicie, co się stało.

- Więc uważasz, że przemiana XANY nie jest stabilna? – zapytała, gdy znaleźli się w internacie na korytarzu prowadzącym przez piętro dziewcząt.

- Tak. To wyraźnie wyglądało, jakby ktoś celowo zakłócał transmisję. Widać twój ojciec to zauważył, bo się rozłączył.

- No dobra, ale czy to wystarczający powód, by mnie tak po prostu, bez ostrzeżenia sprowadzać na Ziemię?

- Cokolwiek sprawiło, że XANA się zmienił, wiem jedno – nadal jest niebezpieczny. Powinnaś przestać się z nim spotykać, aż znajdę inne wyjście, żeby dostać ten program... – powiedział, gdy stanęli pod pokojem Aelity.

Gdy otworzyła swój pokój, poczuli silny kwiatowy zapach . Ku ich wielkiemu zdziwieniu na środku pokoju stał kosz z wielkim bukietem z białych lilii i róż, otoczonych dużymi zielonymi liśćmi. Jeremie pozostał ogłupiały w progu, gdy Aelita podeszła do bukietu i oderwała kopertę z bilecikiem od uchwytu koszyka. Otworzyła kopertę i przeczytała wiadomość.

- Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Mój świat jest taki pusty bez ciebie. Z utęsknieniem czekam, kiedy cię znowu zobaczę. Nie jest podpisane. Jak myślisz, czy to od... Jeremie?

Podniosła wzrok znad bileciku. Jeremiego nie było w pokoju. Zamknęła otwarte wciąż drzwi i przestawiła koszyk w kąt pokoju, żeby był mniej widoczny. Domyślała się , że to XANA go wysłał, więc wolała, żeby jak najmniej osób o nim wiedziało.

Usiadła na łóżku, odrzucając kopertę na szafkę. Martwiło ją zachowanie Jeremiego. Odkąd dowiedzieli się o przemianie XANY, zachowywał się dziwnie. Miała pójść za nim i spróbować z nim porozmawiać, gdy do pokoju wpadli Odd z Ulrichem.

- Cześć Aelita, co słychać? – zagadał Ulrich.

- Cześć, wróciliśmy z Jeremiem z fabryki – odpowiedziała.

- Właśnie go widzieliśmy, ale nie chciał z nami rozmawiać. Chcemy się dowiedzieć, jak było! Hej, co tu tak ładnie pachnie? – spytał Odd.

W odpowiedzi Aelita wskazała na schowany za szafą koszyk z bukietem. Odd podszedł do kąta i przesunął koszyk, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

- Wow, wypas! Od kogo to, od Einsteina?

- Wątpię, gdyby był od niego, to byłby w o wiele lepszym nastroju – zauważył Ulrich.

- A jak myślicie, od kogo? – Pokazała im bilecik. Przeczytali go.

- O kurczę, słód, miód i orzeszki normalnie – skomentował Odd.

- Słodkie, aż mdli – dodał Ulrich. – Tylko wyjątkowy palant napisałby coś takiego...

- Albo zakochana sztuczna inteligencja, która za bit nie ma pojęcia o kobietach. Już nie wiem, co wolałbym – walczyć z XANĄ czy czytać jego liściki miłosne.

- Hm, to już wiemy, dlaczego Jeremie był tak nie w sosie... – powiedział Ulrich.

- Myślicie, że się obraził? – zmartwiła się Aelita. Opowiedziała im ich rozmowę po powrocie do internatu. Ulrich usiadł obok niej, a Odd na obrotowym fotelu przy biurku.

- Niestabilna? – powtórzył za nią Odd.

- Tak on twierdzi.

- Zazdrość go zżera, tyle powiem! Prześpi się , przemyśli, to mu przejdzie – powiedział Odd, po czym odstawił koszyk z powrotem do kąta. Aelita spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Mówicie serio?

- Oczywiście! – potwierdził Ulrich. – Słuchaj, on nie powie ci tego nigdy wprost, ale nie oszukujmy się , bardzo mu na tobie zależy. Uwierz mi.

- Co racja , to racja. Ale dajmy już Jeremiemu spokój, lepiej opowiedz nam, co dzisiaj robiliście w Lyoko! – wtrącił Odd.

Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Aelity chłopcy wrócili do swojego pokoju. Gdy wyszli, usiadła do biurka, by zająć się pracą domową i zająć umysł czym innym. Jednak gdy otworzyła zeszyt, wciąż nie mogła opędzić się od myśli. Zastanawiały ją słowa Ulricha. Wiedziała, że były one jak najbardziej słuszne, jednak nie spodziewała się, że kiedyś je usłyszy. Tym bardziej nie rozumiała zachowania Jeremiego. Skoro mu faktycznie tak na niej zależało, to czemu był taki zły? Przecież zaistniała sytuacja wcale nie oznaczała, że _jej _przestało na nim zależeć. Owszem, starała się być miła i odwzajemniać zainteresowanie XANY, jednak robiła to z czystej grzeczności i tylko po to, żeby jej ojciec mógł dostarczyć program, dzięki któremu wreszcie się _go_ pozbędą...


	6. Rozdział 6

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

Następny dzień, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego, zapowiadał się wspaniale. Po wczorajszym załamaniu pogody nie było śladu - od samego rana świeciło słońce, a niebo było idealnie niebieskie. Szkoła po wczorajszym letargu na nowo odżyła, wypełniona swą zwyczajną poranną energią. Pomimo natłoku zajęć, członkowie grupy starali się cieszyć kolejnym spokojnym dniem. Niestety, nie na długo.

Zaczęło się tuż po kilku pierwszych lekcjach. Nieoczekiwanie okazało się, że połowa internatu dowiedziała się o anonimowym bukiecie. Naturalnie taka sensacja dotycząca szkolnej gwiazdy Aelity Stones dla wielu wydała się zbyt ważną, by zachować ją tylko dla siebie. Do przerwy obiadowej większość szkoły, a przynajmniej wszystkie klasy ósme huczały od niezliczonych plotek i komentarzy na ten temat. Jak zwykle bywało w takich przypadkach, sama zainteresowana nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że wszyscy wokół o niej mówią. Dopiero gdy w porze obiadowej przepychała się z przyjaciółmi przez zatłoczoną stołówkę do ich ulubionego stolika pod oknem, zauważyła, że wielu uczniów odwracało się w ich stronę, a niektórzy kierowali pod jej adresem głośne uwagi.

Wkrótce po tym, jak zajęli miejsca, podeszła do nich Sissi wraz z Herve'em i Nicholasem.

- No no Aelita, cicha woda brzegi rwie! Kto by się spodziewał, taka szara myszka dostaje prezenty od tajemniczego wielbiciela... Jeremie, co ty na to?... – powiedziała, po czym zaniosła się głośnym chichotem triumfu. Jeremie zapłonął rumieńcem, ledwo dusząc w sobie wściekłość.

- Sissi, przyznaj się, zazdrościsz, co? – odezwał się po kilku sekundach Odd. – Ty jako córka dyrektora powinnaś codziennie dostawać świeże bukiety!

Cały stół parsknął śmiechem. Sissi tylko zawarczała pod nosem na taką ripostę i wraz ze swoją rechoczącą z cicha obstawą poszła dalej.

- Rany, jakim sposobem nagle cała szkoła się dowiedziała? – powiedziała Yumi, gdy Sissi była już daleko.

- Pewnie od niej...- rzekł Ulrich. - Widzieliście, jaka była dumna z siebie?

- Ale nieźle ją załatwiłeś, Odd... – pochwalił go William.

- Dzięki, dzięki, kolejny raz wielki Odd uratował świat przed rozdmuchanym ego Sissi... – odparł nieskromnie. Reszta grupy pokręciła głowami.

- To jakiś koszmar – szepnął Jeremie z ledwie ukrywaną złością.

- Teraz ci plotkarze nie dadzą wam spokoju – powiedziała Yumi do Aelity i Jeremiego, który w końcu zdołał się opanować.

- Tego się właśnie boję – zmartwiła się Aelita, której wcale nie był potrzebny dodatkowy rozgłos.

W tym momencie grupa zauważyła Milly i Tamiyę, które chodziły między ludźmi i żywo o coś wypytywały.

- One już węszą – powiedział Odd, wskazawszy na nie.

- Nie chce mi się z nimi teraz rozmawiać– powiedziała Aelita, odkładając widelec na pusty talerz. Reszta w zasadzie czekała na nią, aż skończy, więc razem wstali i odniósłszy tace, szybko wymknęli się ze stołówki, by szkolne dziennikarki ich nie zauważyły. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, nagle Jeremie oderwał się od grupy i zniknął.

- A tego gdzie niesie? Za pięć minut mamy geografię – zdziwiła się Aelita.

- Ech, nie ma to jak chwila samotności z własnymi myślami... - odparł Ulrich, który wiedział coś o potrzebie odizolowania się od świata.

- A jeszcze wczoraj, jak do niego dzwoniłam do fabryki, zdawał się normalny – powiedziała Yumi.

- Einsteinowi brakuje dystansu, znosi całą tę sytuację o wiele gorzej niż ty, Aelita– dodał Odd, spoglądając w kierunku, w którym pobiegł Jeremie.

- Poza tym, nie jest przyjemnie, jak plotkują o twojej dziewczynie, wiem coś o tym – powiedział William.

- Nie przejmuj się. – Yumi położyła rękę na ramieniu Aelity. – My znamy całą prawdę, to się liczy.

- Mam nadzieję, że Jeremie też to wie – odparła Aelita, westchnąwszy głęboko. W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy pospiesznie rozeszli się do klas.

Przez resztę dnia Jeremiego nie opuszczał zły humor. Był szczelnie zamknięty w sobie, jakby obraził się na cały świat. Nie odpowiadał nawet na zaczepki przyjaciół. Wielu uczniów bezlitośnie wykorzystywało jego drażliwość i mu docinało, toteż znikał gdzieś na całe przerwy. Nawet na lekcjach był dziwnie milczący, choć przyzwyczaił wszystkich do bycia najaktywniejszym uczniem w klasie.

Po lekcjach Aelita chciała pójść za Jeremiem do jego pokoju z nim porozmawiać, jednak niespodziewanie to on tuż po ostatniej lekcji ją zaczepił.

- Chodź, idziemy do fabryki!

- Ale wczoraj mówiłeś co innego... - odparła zdziwiona Aelita.

- Przemyślałem sprawę. Wydobądźmy od twojego ojca ten program i zakończmy to jak najszybciej.

- OK., skoro tak mówisz... Poczekaj tylko, zostawię swoje rzeczy w pokoju .

- Nie, chodźmy teraz! – nalegał. Chwycił Aelitę za rękę i zaciągnął ja w kierunku wyjścia. Dziewczyna tylko zdążyła odwrócić się do Odda i Ulricha, stojących niedaleko i obserwujących całą sytuację, i wzruszyć ramionami, jakby chciała powiedzieć "kompletnie nie rozumiem, o co chodzi, ale idę".

- Chyba Einstein ma ostatnio jakieś zaburzenia osobowości – skomentował Odd obserwując, jak znikają w głębi korytarza.

Wkrótce, Jeremie i Aelita dotarli do fabryki.

- Dokąd dzisiaj? – spytał Jeremie.

- Sektor Pierwszy – odparła Aelita i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko w nadziei, że odwzajemni uśmiech. Jednak Jeremie wyszedł z windy i wszedł do laboratorium bez oznak jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Chwilę potem Aelita wylądowała w sektorze polarnym. Na Ziemi Jeremie zaczął gimnastykować palce, czekając, aż Franz Hopper zacznie wysyłać swój program.

W wirtualnym świecie mroczny młodzieniec juz czekał przy lodowym wodospadzie wraz ze swoją wierną Mantą.

- Witaj. Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

- Ale już jestem – odpowiedziała Aelita.

- Wskakuj – powiedział, wyciągnąwszy rękę - muszę ci coś pokazać.

Oboje wsiedli na Mantę i odlecieli na odległy płaskowyż. Wysiedli pod górą lodową, w ścianie której widoczne było przysłonięte przez wodospad wejście do jaskini.

- A to co? – spytała, pierwszy raz widząc górę w tym miejscu sektora.

- Wejdź i przekonaj się sama – odparł, uśmiechnąwszy się tajemniczo.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobiła. Przeszła pod wodospadem i znalazła się w wielkiej lodowej jaskini. Jej wnętrze nie przypominało jednak w niczym zwykłej jaskini; podobne było raczej do wnętrza jednej z sal sektora piątego, żywcem przeniesionej do sektora lodu. Wewnątrz było mnóstwo przestrzeni, a wrażenie ogromu potęgowała wysokość sali. Ze stropu zwieszały się niczym stalaktyty wielkie prostopadłościenne bloki. Dzięki temu, że były delikatnie podświetlone, światło przechodziło i załamywało się w ich przezroczystych wnętrzach, tworząc niesamowity efekt. Niektóre z nich sięgały do samej ziemi, tworząc potężne, przezroczyste, nieco zakrzywione lodowe kolumny. Podłoga była lśniąca i gładka; sufit odbijał się w niej jak w lustrze. Pośrodku tego wnętrza stała kolumna utworzona z lodowych bloków, ułożonych jeden na drugim na formę wielkich, krętych schodów. Na jej szczycie było coś, lecz z poziomu podłogi nie można było rozpoznać, co to takiego. Monumentalnego efektu dopełniało dyskretnie dopływające skądś światło, dzięki któremu we wnętrzu panowała atmosfera niczym w katedrze.

Aelita aż otworzyła usta z zachwytu, gdy znalazła się w tej wspaniałej sali; długo wodziła wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie, nie mogąc wydobyć słowa. Przeszedłszy kawałek między kolumnami ku tajemniczym krętym schodom, przystanęła i obejrzała się wokół, wciąż będąc przytłoczoną wspaniałością jaskini. On podążał za nią, promiennie się uśmiechając.

Tymczasem na Ziemi okno wciąż się nie pojawiało, co wywoływało w Jeremiem coraz większy niepokój. Na pewno zaraz się pojawi, myślał, wciąż z nadzieją wpatrując się w ekran.

- Niesamowite... – w końcu Aelita wydobyła z siebie jedno słowo. Dotarło do niej, że znajduje się w sali, której wcześniej tu nie było - w sali stworzonej specjalnie dla niej! Tym większy był jej zachwyt.

- I jak ci się podoba? – zapytał.

- Jest... wspaniała... – odpowiedziała, wciąż będąc pod wielkim wrażeniem.

- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię na górę – powiedział, kładąc jedną dłoń na jej ramieniu, a drugą wskazując szczyt stojącej pośrodku kolumny. Podeszli doń i razem weszli na pierwszy stopień. Dopiero stąd widać było, jak wysoka jest ta konstrukcja. Aelita zaczęła się martwić, jakim sposobem wejdą tak wysoko, lecz na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać. Nagle cała konstrukcja zaczęła niemal bezszelestnie się obracać niczym gigantyczna śruba; stopień, na którym stali, unosił się powoli do góry.

Wkrótce dotarli na samą górę, na której, jak się okazało, nie było nic poza wielką, kwadratową, płaską platformą, na której stały dwa wysokie lodowe bloki, wyrzeźbione w kształt foteli. Z tej wysokości sala wydała się Aelicie jeszcze większa i wspanialsza; dopiero teraz dostrzegła efekt, jaki dawała lustrzana podłoga, której teraz praktycznie nie było widać, gdyż odbijał się w niej sufit.

- Wspaniale, tu dokończymy w spokoju naszą ostatnią rozmowę – przerwał milczenie XANA i wskazał na lodowe siedziska, podobne raczej tronom niż fotelom.

- Na czym ostatnio skończyliśmy? Na czymś bardzo nietrwałym i ulotnym.

- Na pogodzie – odpowiedziała Aelita, usiadłszy na ławce. – Omawialiśmy aspekt efektu motyla w kontekście pogody na Ziemi.

- Cóż za niebywała pamięć! – odparł komplementem.

Tymczasem w Jeremiem narastały niepokój i niecierpliwość. Transfer nadal się nie zaczął, a na dodatek musiał słuchać tej upokarzającej rozmowy; w końcu cisnął słuchawkę na ziemię. Aby zająć się czymś, postanowił przyjrzeć się temu, co już dostał. Wystukał odpowiednie komendy i po chwili oglądał długa kolumnę kodu. Wkrótce się poddał; ten język programowania nie przypominał mu żadnego, z jakim się do tej pory zetknął, a przecież znał kilka. Wyglądało na to, że Franz Hopper napisał tajemniczy program we własnym języku, którego nikt poza nim nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Minęła już godzina, odkąd był w fabryce i nadal nic się nie działo. Jego anielska cierpliwość powoli się wyczerpywała. Aby się rozprostować, postanowił wstać z fotela i sięgnąć po leżącą na ziemi słuchawkę. Niejako odruchowo założył ją na ucho; to, co wtedy usłyszał, przeszło jego wszelkie wyobrażenia.

W Lyoko XANA chwycił Aelitę za ręce i wstał, podrywając ją z miejsca. W tym momencie uklęknął przed nią, wciąż nie wypuszczając je ręki z uścisku; wpatrywał się jednocześnie hipnotycznym, lecz śmiertelnie poważnym wzrokiem, który zmusił Aelitę do mentalnego przełknięcia śliny.

- Aelito – wypowiedział powoli jej imię, gdy wreszcie zebrał się w sobie – nie wracaj już nigdy na Ziemię. Zostań tu, ze mną na zawsze!

Aelitę zamurowało, gdy usłyszała te słowa. Już otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć, co myśli o tym szaleńczym pomyśle, jednak on kontynuował.

- Wysłuchaj mnie, Aelito. Dużo ostatnio myślałem o życiu na Ziemi. I doszedłem do wniosku, że tamten świat nie jest ciebie godzien. Jest on tak niedoskonały i pełen niebezpieczeństw, że z każdą godziną, którą spędzasz na Ziemi, coraz bardziej się o ciebie obawiam. A na twoim bezpieczeństwie zależy mi najbardziej.

Jeśli się zgodzisz, zostaniesz władczynią Internetu, razem ze mną. Odtąd troski ziemskiego życia już ciebie nie dosięgną. Tu, w świecie bez niebezpieczeństwa, zawsze piękna i młoda, będziesz szczęśliwa, na zawsze.

- To szaleństwo – wydusiła z siebie, kompletnie oszołomiona tym, co usłyszała. Tysiące myśli przeszły jej przez głowę, każda wołając – szaleństwo! Po chwili ustąpiła im inna myśl – absurd. Tyle wysiłku i cierpienia kosztowało ją wyzwolenie się z wirtualnego świata, w którym uwięził ją jej ojciec, a teraz jej niegdyś największy wróg prosi ją, by do niego powróciła?

- Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby miało być inaczej – dodał.

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. W tamtej chwili odpowiedź wydała się jej aż nadto oczywista. Jednak zanim zdążyła mu powiedzieć, co o tym myśli, na Ziemi w Jeremiem frustracja i rozgoryczenie sięgnęły zenitu. Nie chciał już tego słuchać. Trzęsącymi się palcami wywołał odpowiedni program i wcisnął Enter. Po chwili całe laboratorium wypełniło się oślepiająco białym błyskiem zapomnienia.


	7. Rozdział 7

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

Aelita biegła tak szybko jak mogła przez park w kierunku zejścia do kanałów. Biegła, chcąc uciec jak najdalej od wspomnień dzisiejszego dnia – dnia, który tak niespodziewanie zaczął się na nowo. Te jednak jak na złość doganiały ją i nie dawały spokoju.

_Ranek. Razem z resztą grupy, oprócz Jeremiego, spotkała się przy śniadaniu. Wszyscy wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. _

_- __Czemu czwartek zaczął się od nowa? – zapytał William. _

_- Powrót do przeszłości – odparła Yumi. – Ale kto i dlaczego go uruchomił?_

_- Jeremie... tylko on mógł to zrobić, przecież był w fabryce...– powiedział Ulrich._

Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogło się stać.

_- Właściwie gdzie on jest? – spytał William, wciąż oszołomiony efektami powrotu do przeszłości. _

_Istotnie, Jeremiego nie było z nimi. Tym razem nie zjawił się na śniadaniu. _

_- Hmm, jeśli Jeremie myśli, że dzięki powrotowi do przeszłości szkoła zapomni o bukiecie, to się myli. Aelita dostała go wczoraj – zauważył Odd._

_- Czyli coś musiało się stać w fabryce – stwierdziła Yumi. – Jeremie nic nie sygnalizował? – zwróciła się do Aelity._

_- Nie, nic... – odparła. – Ale nie uwierzycie, co XANA mi zaproponował..._

Nie zapomni nigdy reakcji przyjaciół po tym , co usłyszeli.

_- O rany... _

_- To szaleństwo..._

_- I co, zgodzisz się?_

_- Ale nadal nie tłumaczy to dziwnego zachowania Jeremiego..._

Skąd mogła wtedy wiedzieć, że Jeremie o wszystkim wiedział? I przede wszystkim, że weźmie to tak śmiertelnie poważnie?

_Po lekcjach. Zebrawszy się w sobie, weszła do jego pokoju._

_- Jeremie! Powiesz mi, o co ci chodzi?! – zapytała prosto z mostu._

_- O nic, a o co tobie chodzi? – odparł nerwowo. _

_- Zachowujesz się dziwnie - jesteś nerwowy, prawie się nie odzywasz, a teraz jeszcze robisz powrót do przeszłości bez powodu! Więc to raczej tobie o coś chodzi!_

_- Czego chcesz? Co... _

_- Chodzi ci o XANĘ, tak? Przestań się zachowywać jak dzieciak, przecież dobrze wiesz, że od zawsze był moim – naszym wrogiem! _

_- Ale fajnie się z nim gawędzi, co? No i bukiet... A teraz jeszcze cię namawia, żebyś z nim została!_

_- Słucham...?_

_- Nie mów że nie! Słyszałem waszą rozmowę! _

_- Widzę, że do ciebie wciąż nic nie dociera! Kiedyś pękniesz z tej swojej chorobliwej zazdrości, więc dobrze radzę, popuść trochę!_

_Czuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze, ale nie chciała już robić scen przed nim, więc zdobyła się tylko na pełne wściekłości spojrzenie, odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. _

Wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy paliło ją najbardziej. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Jeremie nagle do tego stopnia przestał jej ufać. Dlatego była taka wściekła.

Już ja mu pokażę, myślała, zjeżdżając windą do skanerów. Była zdeterminowana mu udowodnić, jak bardzo się myli.

W tym samym czasie Jeremie siedział w swoim pokoju przy komputerze. Faktycznie, był zazdrosny. Aelita wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną ze spotkań z XANĄ. Opowiadała przyjaciołom wszystko ze szczegółami; bardzo ją o to prosili, bo zakochany XANA był dla nich absolutnym ewenementem. Zaraz stawały mu w umyśle opisy ich rozmów – a zwłaszcza ta ostatnia. Co sztuczna inteligencja może wiedzieć o uczuciach - mierziło go – przecież jego wiedza o świecie realnym jest fragmentaryczna! Co on może wiedzieć o miłości? Przypomniał sobie jego wypowiedzi, przypominające wycinki z harlequinów(nie obrażając tychże)... I ten bukiet... był pewny, że to od _niego_... Żałosne... a ona jeszcze to kupuje!, pomyślał, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Zebrawszy się w sobie, zajął się od dawna planowanym sprzątaniem twardego dysku. Obserwując postępy programu czyszczącego, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem on nie jest winien temu wszystkiemu. Ostatnio rzadko za sobą rozmawiali, bo był pochłonięty pracą, nie tylko nad planem pokonania XANY, ale też pracą szkolną; kiedyś wszystko robili razem, a od paru tygodni nad większością rzeczy pracował sam. Na dodatek wciąż miał żywe w pamięci megaspięcie przed koncertem Subdigitals, na którym Aelita występowała jako support. Wprawdzie po powrocie do przeszłości udało mu się jakoś zatrzeć fatalne wrażenie, jakie na niej zrobił, ale czuł, że ona nie do końca wybaczyła mu tamten akt egoizmu czy, mówiąc bardziej dosadnie, czystego chamstwa...

Tak niewesoło rozmyślał, przekopując swój folder z dokumentami w poszukiwaniu śmieci. Wtedy przykuł jego uwagę jeden plik. Mimo zawiłej nazwy złożonej z liter i cyfr wiedział, co zawiera– był to jeden z wielu plików tymczasowych z czasu, gdy szukał nadawcy wiadomości, którą dostała Aelita we wtorek. Do tej pory wydawało mu się , że usunął je wszystkie, jednak ten jeden musiał przeoczyć. Nie przypominał sobie, by go sprawdzał, więc coś go tknęło, by go otworzyć. Uruchomił notatnik i wczytał zawartość pliku. Gdy go przejrzał, nie mógł wręcz uwierzyć w to, co znalazł.

W tym samym czasie Aelita, zwirtualizowawszy się w sektorze pustynnym, usiadła na głazie, wyczekując, aż XANA się pojawi. Miała cichą nadzieję, że prędzej czy później ją tu znajdzie. Jednocześnie powtarzała sobie w myślach to, co zamierzała mu powiedzieć. Nie potrafiła przewidzieć, jaka będzie jego reakcja, więc postanowiła uczynić to wyznanie w sposób jak najmniej bezpośredni.

Nie musiała zbyt długo czekać – wkrótce na płaskowyżu pojawiła się jasnobłękitna kula, z której wydobyła się ciemna sylwetka w długim płaszczu rozciągającym się za nią. Sylwetka się przybliżyła i ukłonił się przed nią, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

- Czemu zawdzięczam tak niespodziewaną wizytę? – zapytał. Zdziwiła się, że nie pamiętał o tym, co działo się wczoraj.

- No... bo... mam ci coś do... – zaczęła, ale po chwili straciła odwagę. - Ostatnia przejażdżka Mantą strasznie mi się spodobała. Może ją powtórzymy? – zapytała, szybko zmieniając temat.

- Oczywiście. –Dwa razy klasnął w dłonie i pojawiła się Manta. W chwilę potem odlecieli razem na odległy płaskowyż.

W internacie Ulrich próbował uczyć się fizyki, korzystając z tego , że powrót do przeszłości dał mu dodatkowe popołudnie na powtórkę do zbliżającego się sprawdzianu, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel Odd bawił się z Kiwim. Pies, jak zwykle skory do zabawy, wciąż szczekał i skakał po całym pokoju, co w końcu mocno zirytowało Ulricha.

- Odd, mógłbyś być trochę ciszej? Próbuję się uczyć - powiedział, podnosząc wzrok znad książki.

- Zrozum Kiwiego, on przecież nie może nie szczekać! - odparł Odd.

- A ty zrozum choć raz mnie, że muszę podciągnąć swoją ocenę z fizy - odpowiedział mu Ulrich, z powrotem wbijając wzrok we wzory na pracę i moc prądu elektrycznego.

- Człowieku, wyluzuj, ten test jest dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu - stwierdził Odd z właściwą sobie beztroską.

- Właśnie, w przyszłym tygodniu. I nie zamierzam przebimbać tego czasu, tak jak ty - zirytował się Ulrich. Miał nadzieję, że to ruszy sumienie Odda. Ten jednak nie przejął się ani trochę.

- E tam , pójdę w przeddzień do Einsteina, on mi wszystko wytłumaczy lepiej niż ten podręcznik.

Jako że nadeszła pora nakarmienia Kiwiego, sięgnął po puszkę psiego jedzenia z szafki.

- Na Einsteina bym nie liczył, on ci ten podręcznik najwyżej z pamięci wyrecytuje... - zażartował Ulrich. Na wspomnienie o Jeremiem podniósł wzrok znad książki i zwrócił się do Odda.

- Jeremie się dziwnie zachowuje, zauważyłeś? - powiedział.

- Trzeba być chyba ślepym , żeby tego nie zauważyć - stwierdził Odd, który otworzył w tym momencie puszkę i wysypał jej zawartość do miski Kiwiego. - Ja podtrzymuję to, co powiedziałem - on jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Już wiele razy był i wracał do normy. Po części go rozumiem, na jego miejscu też nie byłbym zachwycony, gdybym się dowiedział, że jakaś sztuczna inteligencja próbuje odbić mi dziewczynę...

Ulricha to nie przekonywało.

- Ale niby jak miał się dowiedzieć? Z tego, co Aelita mówiła wynika, że nie miałby szans - zauważył.

- Dlatego mam nadzieję, że wzięła sobie moją radę do serca i z nim pogadała - odpowiedział Odd.

- Ciekawe, czy uda się jej coś z niego wyciągnąć.

- Jak Kiwi skończy jeść, możemy pójść do niej i się dowiedzieć. Albo mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł, pójść prosto do Jeremiego i przy okazji spróbować pogodzić go z Aelitą.

- Ja bym się nie wtrącał .Niech swoje nieporozumienia załatwiają między sobą – stwierdził Ulrich i wrócił do nauki.

Chwilę potem drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i do pokoju wpadł Jeremie. Wyglądał na skrajnie przerażonego; wodził po pokoju wzrokiem niczym obłąkany. Swym nagłym wejściem przestraszył Kiwiego, który oderwawszy uwagę od jedzenia zaczął na niego szczekać.

Uspokoił się trochę, gdy odszukał wzrokiem przyjaciół.

- O, góra przyszła do Mahometa... - zaczął Odd żartobliwie. - Co jest, Jeremie? - spoważniał, gdy zauważył przerażenie odmalowane na jego twarzy, po czym zaczął uspokajać psa, który zrobił się zdecydowanie za głośny.

- Nie mam czasu wam wyjaśniać... powiem wam w fabryce... zgarniemy Williama i Yumi i tam pójdziemy... chodźcie, ale szybko! – wykrztusił z siebie Jeremie.

W tym samym czasie w Lyoko Manta dostojnie i powoli unosiła się nad sektorem pustynnym. Gdy Aelita patrzyła w dół, czuła, jak uspokaja się w duchu i dystansuje od nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Mając rzadką okazję zobaczenia pustyni z góry, dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z piękna tego sektora. O ile w sektorze górskim część widoków przysłaniały delikatne chmury, o tyle tu przestrzeń była czysta i jeszcze lepiej było widać budowę sektora, na którego składały się 10 dużych płaskowyżów z jedną wieżą na każdym i kilka mniejszych, połączonych ze sobą siecią ścieżek. Doskonale było widać każdy głaz i wszystkie uschłe pnie drzew leżące w dole, a także delikatnie prześwitujące przez teren wody cyfrowego morza.

- Jeremie, powiesz, po co nas tu ściągnąłeś? – zapytała zniecierpliwiona Yumi, gdy spotkali się przy windzie. Jeremie wziął głęboki oddech.

- Pokłóciłem się z Aelitą... i... i ona chyba chce uciec z XANĄ do sieci...

- Cooo? – reszta powiedziała niemal jednocześnie.

- Musimy ją powstrzymać... nim zrobi coś głupiego... – wymamrotał, naciskając przycisk w windzie.

Gdy znaleźli się w podziemnym laboratorium, Jeremie od razu wskoczył na fotel, by ogarnąć sytuację. Istotnie, Aelita wysłała siebie do Lyoko, jednak nie mógł się z nią skontaktować, bo cały główny ekran przesłaniało okno, w którym, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu...

- Ale... jak to możliwe... przecież on...

... Franz Hopper przesyłał kolejną część swojego programu.

- Szlag, za późno! –zorientował się Jeremie. – Nie mogę nic zrobić...

- To co nam pozostało? – spytał William.

- Czekać... - odparł.

W tym samym czasie lot nad sektorem pustynnym dobiegł końca. Oboje wysiedli przy skałach w punkcie startu.

- Właściwie, dlaczego zaszczyciłaś mnie tak niespodziewaną wizytą? – spytał nagle.

Zapadło krótkie milczenie.

- Bo... – zaczęła, ciągle odsuwając to, co miała mu powiedzieć- po pierwsze, chciałam ci podziękować za bukiet.

- Jaki... bukiet?

- Ten, co mi przysłałeś...

- Ach, tak! Cieszę się , że Ci się podobał – powiedział uradowany.

- A po drugie... – zaczęła znowu. On spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. – A po drugie, to przemyślałam sobie dokładnie twoją ostatnią propozycję.

O bukiecie już słabo pamiętał, ale o propozycji, nie do odrzucenia, jak mu się wydawało... żeby już nie wracała na Ziemię... żeby została z nim w wirtualnym świecie, na zawsze... pamiętał doskonale. Uśmiechnął się ponownie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, której był pewien usłyszeć.

- Nie mogę zostać tu na zawsze. – Wreszcie wyrzuciła to z siebie. - Moi przyjaciele mnie potrzebują. Nie mogę ich zostawić.

On spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Zrozum, nie należę do tego świata. Już od dawna... – zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

- Mistrz twierdził inaczej – odpowiedział smutno, akcentując słowo „mistrz".

- Kim jest Mistrz? – Aelitę już od dawna nurtowała ta postać, o której wspominał dość często w ich rozmowach.

- Mistrz? – powtórzył. – Nie poznałem nigdy jego prawdziwego imienia. Zawsze kazał mi do siebie zwracać się w ten sposób.

- Mówiłeś o nim dużo dobrego. Był twoim przyjacielem?

- Niezupełnie... był dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Był moim Mistrzem. To on nauczył mnie wszystkiego. Dzięki niemu stałem się tym, kim jestem. Dzięki niemu dowiedziałem się o... Tobie.

- Dzięki niemu dowiedziałeś się o... mnie?

- Tak. Kiedy mnie uczył, często z jego ust padało twoje imię. Pamiętam, jak raz powiedział: kochaj ją tak bardzo, jak bardzo nienawidzisz Kartaginy...

Aelitę zamurowało, gdy usłyszała to wyznanie. Przecież mówił o jej ojcu!

Równocześnie na Ziemi Jeremie i reszta grupy obserwowali postęp przesyłania programu. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi i William obserwowali powoli pojawiające się linijki kodu z tym większym zdumieniem, bo nie wiedzieli tego, co odkrył Jeremie. Z biegiem czasu kodu przybywało coraz mniej, aż w końcu transmisja ustała.

- Franz Hopper... właśnie zasygnalizował, że program jest gotowy... – powiedział Jeremie powoli. Okno znikło, odsłaniając widok z Lyoko.

- Mistrz twierdził inaczej – powtórzył mechanicznie.

- Naprawdę? Myślę, że miał co innego na myśli– Aelita odpowiedziała po dłuższym milczeniu, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem swojego odkrycia.

- Nie sądzę... – powiedział powoli. W tym momencie w jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Zareagował dokładnie w taki sposób, w jaki najbardziej się obawiała , że zareaguje. Oto niespodziewanie odezwała się w nim jego mroczna, nie znosząca sprzeciwu natura.

Chwycił ją za rękę z całą brutalnością, próbując ją przyciągnąć w swoją stronę .

- Hej! Puszczaj!

Usłyszał to Jeremie, który dopiero odzyskał kontrolę nad systemem.

- Aelita? Co się dzieje? – spytał, przestraszony nie na żarty.

- Nie wiem... jest źle... – odparła, wciąż mocując się z żelaznym uściskiem.

Szybko, nim nie jest za późno, myślał Jeremie, wpisując drżącymi palcami komendy.

Wcisnął Enter. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy żółty trójkącik zniknął z mapy.

Wszyscy usiedli na podłodze labu w taki sposób, by się nawzajem widzieć. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zna tylko część prawdy o tym, co się dzisiaj działo, dlatego też z niecierpliwością oczekiwał wyjaśnień ze strony sprawców całego zamieszania, mianowicie Aelity i Jeremiego. Jednak gdy wreszcie zebrali się razem, zapadła cisza: taka, która zapada, gdy każdy oczekuje, że ktoś zabierze głos, wcale samemu nie będąc chętnym do bycia pierwszym. Ostatecznie znaczącymi spojrzeniami dali niewerbalny sygnał Jeremiemu, żeby zaczął. Przywykli do tego, że właśnie on rozwiewał wszelkie wątpliwości i dochodził do rozwiązania największych zagadek. Ten jednak też nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

- Może od powrotu do przeszłości? – rzucił William, którego ta kwestia nurtowała od samego rana.-

Jeremie się zmieszał i ciężko westchnął.

- Ja go odpaliłem. Nie Odd, tym razem powiem za Jimem, że wolałbym o tym nie mówić – zwrócił się doń, gdy ten zażądał bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień.

- OK., idźmy dalej. Przemiana XANY, Franz Hopper, program, który właśnie od niego dostaliśmy – co one mają ze sobą wspólnego? – spytała Yumi.

- Cała ta przemiana została zaplanowana i wywołana przez Hoppera – oświadczył Jeremie.

Fala zdziwienia przeszła po twarzach Odda, Yumi, Williama i Ulricha.

- Słuchajcie uważnie. Pamiętacie wiadomość, którą Aelita dostała we wtorek? –zaczął.

- No pewnie że pamiętamy, jak tu zapomnieć taki liścik miłosny? – powiedział Odd trochę prześmiewczym tonem.

- Tak naprawdę nie XANA wysłał tę wiadomość, tylko Franz Hopper. Uściślając, nakazał XANIE ją wysłać. Na to wskazuje plik, który dzisiaj znalazłem.

Pozostali wpadli w osłupienie.

- Ale... w takim razie jak Hopperowi udało się tak zmienić XANĘ? – nie mogła się nadziwić Yumi.

- Pamiętacie Marabuntę? Wystarczyło trafić w jej program źródłowy, żeby ją zniszczyć. Okazuje się, że XANA jest podobnie zbudowany. Jest programem wieloczynnikowym, ale jego wątki nie są niezależne. Franz Hopper wiedział o tym i to wykorzystał, żeby zmienić główny program XANY . Dobra, nie będę zgłębiał się w szczegóły... – dodał, widząc na ich twarzach minę mów-do-nas-jeszcze.

Aelita również doszła do własnych wniosków.

- Ja już chyba rozumiem! Dzięki temu, że dezaktywowaliśmy wieżę w poniedziałek, XANA stracił kontrolę nad swoimi superkomputerami na ułamki sekundy. Mój ojciec mógł wtedy przejąć nad nimi kontrolę i odpalić program – pewnie bardzo krótki – który nadpisał zmiany, przez które XANA stał się wrogiem – dodała. – To znaczy, przywrócić jego pierwotny charakter.

- Jaki... pierwotny charakter? – zdziwił się William.

- Zanim wróciłam na Ziemię, XANA wyjawił mi, kim jest Mistrz. Powiedział mi to wprawdzie nie wprost, ale jego na pewno jest nim mój ojciec. Kto by go wszystkiego nauczył, w tym nienawiści do projektu Kartagina? Tylko on!

- To by się zgadzało! – powiedział Jeremie. – W końcu XANA miał służyć nie tyle do zniszczenia Projektu Kartagina, ale przede wszystkim do ochrony waszej rodziny przed niebezpieczeństwem, do zapewnienia wam spokojnego życia.

- Czyli.... XANA był zaprogramowany na miłość do Aelity wcześniej? – zapytał Odd.

- Dokładnie. Mój ojciec zdołał obudzić w XANIE jego pierwotną naturę, która do tej pory była zdominowana przez tę wrogą – powiedziała Aelita.

- Nastała ponownie cisza. Mimo że to, co usłyszeli tłumaczyło wszystko, wciąż wydawało im się to zbyt nieprawdopodobne, żeby było prawdziwe. Musieli dać sobie chwilę, żeby ta fala faktów przeszła przez ich umysły. Wtedy Ulrich zauważył jedną niespójność.

- Skoro XANA nie jest już wrogiem , to dlaczego Franz Hopper przesyłał swój program w częściach? Dlaczego tylko wtedy, gdy Aelita była w Lyoko? Wyglądało to, jakby się czegoś bał...

- Przemiana XANY jest niestabilna – zauważył Jeremie. –Jakiś czas temu na chwilę aktywował Repliki, potem Spektrum, potem zakłócenia w transferze... ostatnio nawet w ogóle Hopper nie mógł się z nami porozumieć... Na szczęście program wreszcie mamy w całości.

- Dzisiaj znowu stał się na chwilę taki, jak wcześniej. Jak mu powiedziałam, że... nie zamierzam pozostać w Lyoko na zawsze, wściekł się i... zachowywał, jakby miał mnie tam zatrzymać siłą – wyznała Aelita. Jeremie w duchu odetchnął, że udało się mu sprowadzić ją na Ziemię w odpowiednim momencie.

- Właśnie, co z programem? Wiesz już, jak działa? – zaciekawił się Ulrich.

- Jeszcze nie. Teraz będę musiał połączyć jego części w całość i dowiedzieć się, jak go użyć. Aelita, pomożesz mi? Razem pójdzie nam szybciej... - spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

- Jasne! – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko do niego.

- To wy tu sobie pracujcie, a my pójdziemy do internatu. – Odd wstał i się przeciągnął.

- Ja zmiatam do domu, czas na mnie – powiedziała Yumi, spoglądając na zegarek w komórce.

Wkrótce za całą czwórką zamknęły się drzwi do windy, a Jeremie i Aelita zostali sami.

- Słuchaj... ja chciałbym cię przeprosić za to, jaki byłem ostatnio... nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło... zachowywałem się jak ostatni kretyn...

Jeremie zaczął się tłumaczyć. Teraz już rozumiał swoje błędy i nie chciał, żeby chowała do niego urazę.

- Ja też niepotrzebnie się wkurzyłam na ciebie – odparła.

- Nie. To ja zacząłem. Poniosło mnie... wybaczysz mi? – powiedział, patrząc spode łba.

Aelita położyła swoją rękę na jego ramieniu i się uśmiechnęła.

- Daj spokój. Każdy popełnia błędy. Ale na przyszłość nie bierz wszystkiego tak do siebie!

- Widzisz, wciąż nad tym pracuję. Dobra, zabierzmy się lepiej za program twojego ojca, bo chyba nie zamierzasz spędzić tu całej nocy, co nie?


	8. Rozdział 8

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

Parze młodych geniuszy czas w fabryce upłynął szybko. Połączenie programu wymagało o wiele mniej czasu, niż im się początkowo wydawało. W trakcie swojej pracy dokonali pewnego ważnego odkrycia. Długo jeszcze po zakończeniu programowania dyskutowali o jego znaczeniu i powodach, dla których Franz Hopper zdecydował się na takie właśnie rozwiązanie. Wyniki swoich rozważań postanowili przedstawić grupie nazajutrz rano.

Wkrótce zorientowali się, że godzina, po której nie można już powrócić do internatu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń Jima niebezpiecznie się przybliżyła i wreszcie opuścili laboratorium.

W przeciwieństwie do zimnego i nieco zatęchłego wnętrza fabryki, na zewnątrz było bardzo ciepło i przyjemnie. Nie było jeszcze całkowicie ciemno. Po pomarańczowej poświacie na niebie można było poznać, że słońce zaszło całkiem niedawno.

Aelita i Jeremie przeszli przez most w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w dochodzące z oddali odgłosy miasta. Gdy przeszli most, postanowili nie iść na skróty mrocznymi kanałami, lecz obrali dłuższą drogę do szkoły, której fragment biegł wzdłuż brzegu rzeki.

Wyjaśniwszy sobie wszelkie nieporozumienia, jakie nastąpiły w trakcie tego przedziwnego tygodnia, mogli wreszcie normalnie porozmawiać.

- Twój ojciec dał mi naprawdę w kość. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że to wszystko od początku było ukartowane przez niego... – mówił Jeremie, który wciąż nie mógł nadziwić się pomysłowości i sprytowi Franza Hoppera.

- To niesamowite, wkrótce się znów spotkamy, twarzą w twarz! – mówiła Aelita z przejęciem. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak nie mogę się tego doczekać!

- Ja też, Aelita... - wzdychał cicho Jeremie. On również bardzo cieszył się na myśl, że pozna osobiście jej genialnego ojca. A wszystko wskazywało na to, że było to bardziej możliwe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Wkrótce skręcili w ulicę, przy której mieściła się szkoła; po swojej prawej stronie mijali już jej rozległy, otoczony kutym ogrodzeniem teren.

- Ciekawa jestem, jak inni zareagują, jak im jutro rano przedstawimy nasz plan! – powiedziała Aelita radośnie.

- Jednego jestem pewien, będą zachwyceni– odparł Jeremie. - Tym razem się uda. I wreszcie będziemy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą.

- Wiesz co, mogliśmy odpalić ten program od razu. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić ich miny, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że już po wszystkim?

- Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć, że to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne? Po tym, co się stało dzisiaj, już nigdy nie wyślę cię do Lyoko samej!

- Dobrze, dobrze, już się tak nie denerwuj.

- Aelita...

- No co?! – odparła, wyczuwając lekkie poirytowanie w jego głosie.

W tym momencie przeszli przez bramę prowadzącą na teren szkoły. Panował już półmrok. W oddali widać było rozświetlone okna internatu.

Gdy już była gotowa żartem rozproszyć jego irytację, on znienacka złapał ją za rękę. W pierwszym momencie chciała ją cofnąć, mając nadal w pamięci stalowy uścisk XANY, ale gdy zorientowała się, że przecież jej lęk jest nieuzasadniony – z chęcią dała mu też drugą dłoń. Spojrzała mu w twarz i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że nie wyraża ani cienia irytacji, tylko raczej zamyślenie i troskę. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, w czasie której Jeremie zbierał się w sobie, by jej powiedzieć, że mówił serio. Że naprawdę się o nią bał i że chybaby zszedł z tego świata na miejscu, gdyby stało się jej cokolwiek złego...

- Chodźmy już, pewnie Jim nas szuka...- powiedział w końcu, nie znalazłszy w sobie dość odwagi, by to powiedzieć.

Wciąż trzymając się za ręce, odprowadził ją na piętro dziewcząt. Z głębi korytarza dobiegał głos Jima, który robił wieczorny obchód i sprawdzał obecność.

- Pa, do zobaczenia jutro rano – powiedziała.

- Dobranoc... – odpowiedział Jeremie i uwolnił ją od swojego uścisku. Niczym w zwolnionym tempie obserwował, jak najpierw jej ręka wyślizguje się z jego dłoni – potem powoli znika w głębi korytarza – otwiera drzwi – uśmiecha się do niego na pożegnanie, zanim zniknie w swoim pokoju...

Z tego stanu zawieszenia w czasie wyrwał go Jim.

- Jeremie, ty nie u siebie? Na twoje szczęście, chłopie, jeszcze u was nie byłem. Już, zmykaj na swój poziom!

W milczeniu skinąwszy głową, Jeremie pognał do swojego pokoju. Gdy wreszcie się w nim znalazł, ciężko opadł na łóżko. Nie miał ochoty ruszyć się i włączyć lampę na biurku, więc siedział w półmroku, oparty o ścianę. Zamknął oczy i wkrótce przestały docierać do jego świadomości dochodzące z korytarza odległe odgłosy kroków, trzaśnięcia drzwi i puszczanego po raz chyba setny albumu Aerosmooth z pokoju Matthiasa Burela, odgłosy internackiego życia, które zwykły były go irytować. Mało go też obchodziła wieczorna inspekcja Jima; zapomniał również o huśtawce nastrojów, towarzyszącej mu przez ostatnie dni. Myśli miał całkowicie skupione na błogim momencie zapatrzenia sprzed kilku minut. Przez chwilę zdawało się mu, że zupełnie jak w jednym z jego marzeń, Aelita wciąż trzymała go za rękę i obdarzywszy go promiennym uśmiechem i pełnym radości spojrzeniem, podźwignęła go z łóżka i poprowadziła na nieskończenie długi spacer w nieznane...

Te słodkie marzenia i rozpamiętywania przerwał dzwonek telefonu, pozostawionego w pośpiechu na łóżku. Jeremie sięgnął po niego bardzo powoli. Dzwonił jego ojciec.

Cześć tato... – odebrał zaspanym głosem. - Dzwoniłeś pięć razy? Nie, wszystko w porządku... No, zmęczony jestem, miałem ciężki dzień. Słucham? U Aelity też wszystko OK... Tak? Naprawdę, kupiłeś je? Tak, pamiętam, jak o tym rozmawialiśmy... Wysłałeś pocztą do szkoły? Nie, jeszcze nie doszły. Dzięki... Tak, pozdrowię Aelitę od mamy! Na razie, idę spać, skonany jestem. Dobranoc.

Rozłączył się. Momentalnie przypomniał swoją rozmowę z ojcem, kiedy ostatnim razem był w domu. Jak mógł zapomnieć o niespodziance, którą zamierzał przygotować Aelicie już od dłuższego czasu - niespodziankę, którą notabene kiedyś jej obiecał? „Muszę porozmawiać o tym jutro z Oddem, Yumi i Ulrichem", zanotował w głowie. Telefon z domu sprawił, że zmęczenie ustąpiło. Jeremie wstał, włączył światło i zaczął szykować się do niechybnej wizyty Jima na piętrze.

W tym samym czasie piętro wyżej Aelita wybierała się do łazienki. Była z siebie zadowolona, że jej plan się powiódł. „Wszystko wróciło do normy", pomyślała, gdy przypomniała sobie właśnie miniony wieczór w towarzystwie Jeremiego. Gdybyście tylko wiedzieli, jak czuła się szczęśliwa! Wydało się jej, że już zapomniała, jak dobrze jej się rozmawia z Jeremiem. Przypomniały jej się dawne czasy, jeszcze przed Planem Alfa, gdy potrafił budzić się w środku nocy, żeby gadać z nią o bzdurach. Przypomniały się niezliczone godziny spędzone przy superkomputerze, gdy razem pracowali nad antywirusem, a potem nad wirtualną łodzią podwodną. Nie wspominając o wieczorach przesiedzianych u niego w pokoju, za co nawet raz dostali od Jima szlaban...

Uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie dobiegł końca kolejny kryzys, których ona i Jeremie przetrwali już tyle i z których żaden – nawet ten, choć jeszcze kilka godzin temu wydawał się jej końcem świata – nie zdołał ich zupełnie od siebie rozdzielić. „Ulrich miał rację, jemu naprawdę zależy", pomyślała, przypomniawszy sobie słowa przyjaciela sprzed paru dni. Otrząsnąwszy się z myśli przebrała się, chwyciła za kosmetyczkę i tanecznym krokiem ruszyła ku łazience.

Gorący prysznic wystarczył, by zmyła z siebie wszystkie złe wspomnienia i wprowadziła w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. Gdy opuszczała łazienkę, w progu minęła się z Sissi, która przyszła tylko umyć zęby, bo miała ze sobą tylko szczoteczkę i tubkę z pastą.

Dobranoc, Sissi – powiedziała do niej.

Córka dyrektora nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła do wolnej umywalki i patrząc w lustrze, jak Aelita opuszcza łazienkę, wycisnęła pastę na szczoteczkę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spieszyło jej się zbytnio do mycia zębów. Wizyta w łazience była dobrym pretekstem, żeby poplotkować.

Coś Aelita ostatnio jest bardzo zadowolona z siebie, zauważyłaś? – zagadała do stojącej przy drugiej umywalce Taelii, zanim zaczęła szczotkować.

Co w tym takiego dziwnego? Ona zawsze jest pozytywnie nastawiona do życia– stwierdziła Taelia.

No tak, jak dostaje się bukiety, to czemu się dziwić? – ciągnęła Sissi.

- Ach, ty w dalszym ciągu o tym bukiecie... – westchnęła dziewczyna o bordowo czerwonych włosach. Sissi w końcu zdecydowała się umyć zęby i miała usta pełne piany.

Taelia popatrzyła na koleżankę z zażenowaniem. Oczywiście, słyszała o całej sprawie, lecz wcale nie ekscytowała się nią tak jak wiele osób, będących „nakręconymi" przez zazdrosną Sissi i dopatrujących się wielkiej sensacji.

- Kto wie, może Jeremie się wreszcie zdecydował działać? – uśmiechnęła się Taelia. Trzeba wiedzieć, że należała do niewielkiej acz liczącej się grupy, która słysząc plotki na temat bukietu tylko się uśmiechała z politowaniem. Między sobą grupa ta żartowała, że „tajemniczy wielbiciel"(jak go określała Sissi) to w rzeczywistości dobrze wszystkim znana osoba, która zupełnie jawnie dawała otoczeniu aż nadto wyraźny sygnał, że Aelita wpadła jej (czy raczej jemu) w oko.

Jeremie? Chyba żartujesz! – niemal krzyknęła Sissi, gdy wypluła resztki pasty. – Słyszałaś kiedykolwiek, żeby dziewczyna z naszego rocznika dostała tak drogi prezent? Moim zdaniem to musi być od kogoś starszego od nas.

Kogo masz na myśli?

Taelię zainteresowało, jaką nową teorię wymyśliła Sissi. Przeczuwała, że próbowała w jakiś sposób przeinaczyć zaistniałą sytuację na niekorzyść „pani i pana Einstein". Nie myliła się.

Nie. Sądzę raczej, że spoza szkoły, i to dużo starszy – powiedziała Sissi. - Ostatnio Aelita znika gdzieś po lekcjach. Może poznała kogoś w trakcie pracy z Subdigitalsami? – dodała, mówiąc wystarczająco głośno, by reszta dziewczyn w łazience ją usłyszała.

Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Aelita miałaby tak po prostu zostawić Jeremiego? – spytała Taelia niby mimochodem.

Wiesz co, nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby tak było – odparła Sissi z nieukrywaną pewnością siebie. - I tak dość długo próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Może wreszcie do niej dotarło, że jego jedyną miłością jest komputer! – dodała, po czym zaśmiała się szyderczo.

W tym momencie Taelia przejrzała Sissi na wylot. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie przepadała ani za Aelitą, ani za Jeremiem, ani za nikim z ich paczki przyjaciół. Mimo to nie spodziewała się, że nienawidziła ich tak bardzo. Czuła się w obowiązku ich bronić. Po chwili wahania zdecydowała się powiedzieć, co sądzi.

- Nie znasz ich. Ani jego, ani jej. Przemawia przez ciebie zwykła zazdrość i nieuzasadniona nienawiść. Takimi argumentami nikogo nie przekonasz. Bo jeśli już, to nie z nimi jest coś nie tak – tylko z tobą…

Mówiła powoli i spokojnie. Reszta dziewczyn w łazience słuchały jej z wielką uwagą.

Sissi, będąc zbyt dumną i zapatrzoną w siebie, nie zamierzała przyznać się do błędu. Chwyciła pastę i szczoteczkę i zmierzywszy Taelię wzrokiem „jeszcze pożałujesz, że ze mną zadarłaś", nie pozwalając jej na dokończenie swojego wywodu, zabrała się do wyjścia.

Pozostałe dziewczyny patrzyły na Taelię i coś podszeptywały do siebie. Większość z nich podzielała jej zdanie; wszystkie bez wyjątku były pod wrażeniem tego, czego dokonała. Taelia, do tej pory stojąca w cieniu towarzystwa, wyrobiła się i z czasem znana była z tego, że była bardzo bezpośrednia i nie bała się mówić, co myśli. Mimo to, takie postawienie się Sissi wymagało wielkiej odwagi i pewności siebie. Wkrótce wszystkie dziewczyny rozeszły się do swoich pokojów, wciąż podszeptując między sobą o tej niezwykłej konfrontacji.

Tymczasem Aelita, kompletnie nieświadoma tego, że stała się przyczyną sporu między Sissi a Taelią, wciąż nie spała. Leżała w łóżku i nie mogła się uwolnić od rozmyślań na temat minionego dnia. Nie bez wpływu na to były odkrycia, których dokonała, a z których najważniejszym dla niej było to, kto był prawdziwym nadawcą wiadomości. Trzy słowa – dziękuję, kocham cię, zaledwie kilka bajtów – przekazywały znacznie więcej treści. Dawały Aelicie niezwykle pokrzepiający sygnał, że jej ojciec żyje, myśli o niej, kocha ją, a jednocześnie wierzy w rychłe spotkanie. Potem z kolei nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, co ją i jej przyjaciół czekało następnego dnia. Bowiem ten dzień miał być dniem ostatecznym – pamiętnym dniem, kiedy zmagania ich paczki wreszcie, po wielu trudach i niepowodzeniach, miały się zakończyć.

Znalazła się w niezwykłym miejscu. Wyglądało ono jak potężna komnata, wypełniona kolumnami, które pięły się ku górze niczym drzewa ku światłu i stawały się coraz cieńsze ku dołowi, by, będąc nieograniczonymi przez podłogę, zniknąć w ciemnościach głębin. Całość wyglądała niezwykle imponująco, a to wrażenie było potęgowane przez padające z góry niebieskozielone światło.

Stojąc wśród kolumn, zaczęła się zastanawiać, co tam robiła i jakim sposobem nie spadała w majaczącą pod nią bezdenną przepaść. Jakby w odpowiedzi na to pytanie rozbłysnęło jasne światło, niczym flesz w aparacie, i zamieniło powierzchnię kolumn w wielkie lustra.

Gdy zobaczyła w nich swoje odbicie, była oszołomiona i zachwycona zarazem. Była ubrana w długą, różową suknię o futurystycznym kroju, z odkrytymi ramionami i długim trenem. We włosy, które niewiadomym sposobem urosły do spektakularnej wręcz długości, miała wplecione coś w rodzaju korony, od której odchodziły świetliste promienie. Jej postać była pełna powagi i majestatu. Bardzo jej się spodobało to nowe wcielenie.

Jeszcze większe zdumienie ogarnęło ją, gdy zorientowała się, czyje odbicie znajduje się za jej własnym. Była to Scyfozoa, tak wielka i potężna, jakiej nigdy nie widziała. Wtem zorientowała się, dlaczego unosiła się nad przepaścią – stała na mackach potwora, który w pokorze dźwigał jej wirtualną postać.

Jak ci się podoba, pani? – Usłyszała znajomy, łagodny głos.

Jest... wspaniale... – odparła w nagłym przypływie niewysłowionego zachwytu.

W jej oczach zajaśniał blask, który odbił się od lustrzanych powierzchni. Wkrótce doznała niezwykłego uczucia, które jednak zdało się jej znajome. Poczuła się lekka i cudownie wolna – wolna od setek myśli, które zazwyczaj kłębiły się w jej umyśle. W tym momencie wypełniała go tylko jedna – jak jest pięknie być tym, kim się stała.

Ruszajmy dalej – odezwał się głos.

Lustra zniknęły, a Scyfozoa popłynęła między dwoma rzędami kolumn niczym korytarzem ku słabemu światłu u jego końca. Gdy tam dotarła, oczom Aelity ukazała się pusta przestrzeń z platformą pośrodku. Na platformie stały dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki postaci, czy raczej ich cienie lub sylwetki, które na widok potwora wkraczającego do sali, zakrzyknęły czysto, chóralnie wręcz:

- Bądźże pozdrowiona, Aelito, królowo Internetu!

_Królowo_, powtórzyła w myślach Aelita, oczarowana takim powitaniem. Poczuła się szczęśliwa i dumna zarazem z powodu takiego wyróżnienia.

Kim oni są? – szepnęła pytająco.

To twoi wierni słudzy, którzy juz oczekują twoich rozkazów – odpowiedział głos. – Należy im się szacunek za cierpliwość. Oczekują, że to docenisz. Niech nie czują się pominięci.

Aelita uniosła rękę i pomachała lekko. W odpowiedzi postaci na platformie złożyły głębokie ukłony. Głos znowu przemówił.

Doskonale. Teraz chciałbym ci pokazać coś bardzo specjalnego...

Po chwili zaczęli wznosić się ku górze coraz wyżej i wyżej. W miarę jak się wznosili, platforma zostawała coraz niżej, by wreszcie, o czym Aelita przekonała się spoglądając po raz ostatni w dół, zniknąć w ciemności. Wtedy podniosła wzrok ku górze i ujrzała nad sobą światło, które w miarę jak się do niego przybliżała stawało się coraz jaśniejsze. Na chwilę przed tym gdy, jak się jej zdawało, ta niesłychana jasność pochłonie ją i oślepi, odruchowo zamknęła oczy. Jednak gdy zdecydowała się je otworzyć, zobaczyła absolutną ciemność. Ogarnął ją strach. Zaczęła wytężać wzrok w nadziei, że jednak coś zobaczy.

Zamknij oczy – powiedział głos uspokajającym tonem.

Aelita zamknęła oczy. Najpierw nie widziała nic, lecz wkrótce zaczęła dostrzegać malutkie światełka. W miarę upływu czasu jasnych punktów przybywało, a niektóre z nich stawały się jaśniejsze od innych. Potem łączyły się one świetlistymi ścieżkami, które rozgałęziały się, tworząc geometryczne wzory. Pod powiekami Aelity wyłaniał się niesamowity widok, przypominający rozświetlone nocą miasto widziane z góry. Otworzyła oczy, by sprawdzić, czy coś się zmieniło – nadal otaczała ją ciemność, więc zamknęła je ponownie. Widok powrócił, jeszcze dokładniejszy i piękniejszy niż przedtem. Tym razem jednak oprócz świetlistej sieci dojrzała coś jeszcze – tuż przed nią znajdował się strumień miękkiego, złotego światła, migoczącego i płynącego niczym woda. Strumień emanował energią – Aelita czuła ją całą sobą, była przyjemna niczym żar z ogniska – poczuła chęć przybliżenia się doń i całkowitego zatracenia się w jego pięknie i mocy, i cieple...

Nagle obraz zamazał się i rozpłynął. Aelita otworzyła oczy i boleśnie się przekonała, że widzi przed sobą tylko pustkę. Znów zacisnęła powieki, lecz tym razem nie dojrzała niczego.

Co to było? – zapytała. Skoro nie mogła już nic zobaczyć, to przynajmniej chciała wiedzieć, z czym miała do czynienia.

To był Internet, widziany z góry w całym swym pięknie – odpowiedział głos.

A ten strumień światła? Ta energia...

Nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć.

Coś ją ukłuło. Jak to, jest królową i nie może poznać wszystkich tajemnic?

Piękny widok, prawda? – usłyszała po chwili.

Mogłabym na niego patrzeć całą wieczność... – szepnęła smutnie, a wirtualna łza popłynęła po jej policzku. Tęsknota za niezwykłym zjawiskiem wypełniła jej umysł.

Dokonaj dobrego wyboru, a będziesz mogła na niego patrzeć, ile tylko zechcesz. Co więcej, będziesz mogła go zawsze przywołać, gdziekolwiek będziesz.

_Dokonaj wyboru... _, powtórzyło echo.

Młody umysł zaczął wędrować po labiryncie marzeń i wyobrażeń.

„Jakie to wspaniałe, odrzucić ciężar życia na Ziemi... nie musieć już martwić się, cierpieć... W twym ręku skupiona jest władza i potęga... nie jesteś już więcej obiektem zawiści, tylko podziwu i szacunku graniczącego ze strachem... nie musisz pokutować za czyny, na które nie miało się wpływu, na błędy rodziców, za to, że jesteś dzieckiem tego, a nie innego..."

„Tak, Aelito" – wtórował tym myślom znajomy głos – „władza i szczęście są na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczy po nie sięgnąć..."

Nagle powietrze przeszył dźwięk budzika w komórce; z głośnika popłynęła piskliwa melodia Subdigitals, oznajmiająca siódmą – najwyższą – godzinę pobudki.

Zła, że ten dźwięk wyrwał ją z jakże przyjemnego snu, sięgnęła po komórkę i wyłączyła budzik. Podniosła głowę znad poduszki, by przekonać się, że na zewnątrz jest już jasno i nowy dzień wstał nad Kadic. W tym momencie Aelita ocknęła się; cały sen w jednej chwili przeleciał jej przed oczami niczym film puszczony od tyłu z wielką prędkością.

- Nie nabierzesz mnie na swoje sztuczki, XANA! – powiedziała głośno ze złością, gdy nagle uświadomiła sobie, o czym śniła, po czym rzuciła komórką w pościel.

Z powrotem padła na poduszkę. Poczuła się okropnie; przez moment myślała, że zaraz polecą jej łzy. Była zła na siebie, że jednak poddała się tym sztuczkom. Znów próbował otumanić ją obietnicami wspaniałego życia, tym razem we śnie. Czuła się podle ze świadomością, że pozwoliła na manipulację swoimi myślami. Wmawiał jej, że nic ją nie łączy z Ziemią, a ona gotowa była się z tym zgodzić!

„Nieprawda", pomyślała. Wstała z łóżka i rozejrzała się najpierw po swoim pokoju, jej ciasnym, ale własnym kawałku świata; potem podeszła do okna, z którego było widać puste o tej porze podwórko i fragment szkolnego parku, wspaniale zieleniącego się w promieniach rannego słońca. Z tym światem łączyło ją wszystko. Z tym wirtualnym – jakkolwiek wydawałby się piękny i wspaniały – nic. Jej miejsce było tu, na Ziemi! Z Lyoko miała jak najgorsze wspomnienia – świat bez dotyku, zapachu, który był jej więzieniem przez tyle lat.

Poza tym, już dokonała wyboru – dawno temu. Nie, nie wtedy, gdy odmówiła XANIE zostania w wirtualnym świecie. Wybrała już dawno, gdy zaczęła z nim walczyć przeciw niemu razem z przyjaciółmi...

Spojrzała na zegarek. 7.15. Wkrótce nadchodził czas śniadania, więc zostało jej mało czasu. Zerwała się z łóżka i zaczęła się ubierać. Postanowiła nie przejmować się zbytnio swoim snem ani opowiadać go reszcie grupy.

„Gdy przyjdzie na to czas, powiem im o wszystkim..."


	9. Rozdział 9

**ROZDZIAŁ 9  
**

Przepchawszy się przez zatłoczoną stołówkę Yumi, Ulrich i Odd usiedli przy ich ulubionym stoliku pod oknem. Dwoje z nich nie zaczęło jeszcze jeść, czekając na pozostałych. Odd jak zwykle nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął natychmiast pałaszować swoje rogaliki.

Chwilę potem zobaczyli Aelitę i Jeremiego, wchodzących do stołówki i ustawiających się w kolejce do rozdającej śniadanie Rosy. Oboje byli w doskonałych humorach i żywo ze sobą rozmawiali. Po chwili i oni zauważyli przyjaciół przy stoliku; Jeremie zwrócił uwagę Aelicie i machnął do nich ręką. Odd skinął dłonią, odwzajemniając gest przyjaciela i przełknął rogalika.

- Jak miło widzieć ich znowu razem... – westchnął.

- O tak, długo bez siebie nie wytrzymują – dodała Yumi.

Chłopcy zachichotali. Cała trójka słusznie przeczuwała, że ponowne zejście się tych dwojga nastąpi bardzo prędko. Obserwowali ich jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim zniknęli wśród tłumu.

W międzyczasie podszedł do nich ze swoją tacą William.

- Cześć, mogę się dosiąść? – spytał trochę niepewnie. Zauważył, że nie było z nimi Aelity i Jeremiego, więc wolał być ostrożny.

Słysząc pytanie, reszta grupy powoli odwróciła głowy w jego kierunku.

- Hmm... jasne... - zająknął się Ulrich. Odd tylko uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Yumi natomiast zmierzyła go wzrokiem w sposób, który William odebrał jako kategoryczną odmowę. Atmosfera stała się dziwnie napięta.

William wyczuł wahanie co do jego osoby.

- Wiecie co... dzięki.

Odpuścił sobie, widząc, że jego pytanie sprawia na nich wrażenie narzucania się i poszedł dalej szukać szczęścia w znalezieniu wolnego miejsca.

Odd wydobył z siebie tylko krótkie „Ale...". Ulrich odwrócił się do Yumi, by wyjaśniła mu swoją reakcję. Jednak zanim padło jakiekolwiek pytanie, dosiadł się do nich Jeremie.

- Hej, coś się stało? Gdzie William? – zapytał, zauważywszy jego brak przy stole.

Odd wskazał kierunek, w którym William oddalił się od nich. Jednak gdy Jeremie się obejrzał, by go wypatrzeć i zaprosić, napotkał tak napakowaną ludźmi przestrzeń, że nie był w stanie go dojrzeć.

- Cóż, jego wybór. Szkoda, że go nie ma, mam dobre wieści – stwierdził Jeremie i przysunął do siebie talerz z tostami.

- A gdzie podziałeś Aelitę? – zapytała Yumi, która nie chciała kontynuować tematu Williama.

- Aelita? Nigdzie jej nie zgubiłem – zażartował Jeremie. -Milly i Tamiya ją zatrzymały.

- Jakie dobre wieści masz? – zaciekawił się Odd.

W tym momencie na stołówkę wszedł Jim ze skrzynką pełną kopert i paczek i krzyknął donośnie „Poczta!", próbując przekrzyczeć zgiełk panujący na sali. Wrzawa momentalnie ucichła. Jim z zadowoleniem rozejrzał się wokół, kolejny raz dowiódłszy siły swego autorytetu.

Jeremie z nadzieją patrzył, jak Jim wyszukiwał przesyłki do poszczególnych uczniów. Liczył na dostanie obiecanej przesyłki z domu. Wreszcie Jim odszukał go wzrokiem i przecisnąwszy się między stolikami, wręczył mu kopertę.

- Proszę. Niestety Odd, dzisiaj nie mam nic dla ciebie. A szkoda, bo pasztet twojej mamy, którym się ze mną ostatnio podzieliłeś, był naprawdę dobry – powiedział do zaskoczonego tym komentarzem Odda, po czym poszedł dalej.

Jeremie obrócił kilkukrotnie swoją przesyłką w powietrzu i obejrzał ze wszystkich stron, po czym szepnął do siebie pełne zadowolenia „nareszcie".

- Hm, czy to jest to, co ja myślę, że jest?– zapytał go Odd, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo.

Kiwnął głową „tak", jednocześnie rumieniąc się lekko, po czym szybko włożył kopertę do jednej z książek i spakował do plecaka. Dawno temu Jeremie zwierzył się Oddowi ze swoich planów dotyczących pewnej „niespodzianki". Odd był dumny, że właśnie jemu przypadł zaszczyt poznania tej tajemnicy jako pierwszemu. Jeszcze większą satysfakcją napawał go fakt, że wreszcie dzisiaj Jeremie będzie musiał przestać się z nią ukrywać. Zachichotał głośno, niemal triumfalnie, czym jeszcze bardziej go zawstydził.

- O co chodzi? – zaciekawiła się Yumi, która miała dość ich enigmatycznego zachowania.

Jeremie, wciąż nieco zmieszany, dał znak, by nachylili się nad stołem i opowiedział jej i Ulrichowi o swoim pomyśle.

Podczas gdy rozmawiali, dotarła do nich w końcu Aelita.

- O czym tak szepczecie? - zapytała radośnie, po czym usiadła na swoim zwykłym miejscu obok Jeremiego. – Czyżbyś opowiadał im o naszej dzisiejszej misji? – zwróciła się doń.

Jeremie, zauważywszy jej obecność, stracił zupełnie głowę.

- Ymm... tak, właśnie... – odparł szybko, nie chcąc się jej wydać ze swoim sekretem.

- Jakiej misji? – spytał Odd bez zastanowienia.

Jeremie zdążył tylko spiorunować go wzrokiem za tę bezmyślną odzywkę. Aelita zmarszczyła się podejrzliwie. Zapadło krótkie, niezręczne milczenie.

Wreszcie z pomocą Jeremiemu pospieszył Ulrich.

- Właśnie, jakiej misji? Bo mówisz i mówisz, a wciąż jesteś taki... tajemniczy...

- Tak, jaśniej, Einsteinie, bo się już pogubiłem – dopowiedział Odd, chcąc udobruchać Jeremiego.

- Wiemy już, jak pozbyć się XANY! – szepnął Jeremie ostro, na jednym wydechu.

- Ach, więc o to ci chodziło! Naprawdę możemy tego dokonać? Dzisiaj? – podekscytował się Ulrich.

- Tak jest. Możemy to zrobić dzisiaj po lekcjach – wtrąciła Aelita.

Jeremie odetchnął z ulgą. Był z jednej strony zły na Odda, a z drugiej niesłychanie wdzięczny Ulrichowi za tak umiejętne poprowadzenie rozmowy, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Aelity. Zabolała go potem świadomość, że reakcje Odda i Ulricha brzmiały dość sztucznie. Niemniej jednak, sekret pozostał sekretem.

- Jesteście niesamowici, obydwoje – stwierdził Odd.

- Co ty, to nie my – powiedziała Aelita z właściwą sobie skromnością. – To mój ojciec...

- To w końcu się dowiem, jak jest naprawdę? Bez jakiegoś technicznego bełkotu? – powiedział Odd z naciskiem na wyraz „bełkotu".

Jeremie wypił trochę herbaty. Wtedy zauważył kątem oka, że Sissi, siedząca naprzeciw niego, nadstawiła uszu, jakby chciała podsłuchać, co wzbudziło w nich takie ostatecznie przeważyło na jego decyzji, czy kontynuować temat.

- Daj mi już spokój, dowiesz się na przerwie obiadowej, bo... – zawahał się - bo jak zacznę się zagłębiać w szczegóły, to się znowu pogubisz!

Spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo, dając sygnał, że wciąż maja sekret do ukrycia. Odd kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie, o co mu chodzi. Przełknął ostatni kęs rogalika i rozprostował się na krześle.

- Właściwie, czego Milly i Tamiya chciały od ciebie? – zapytał Aelitę, żeby zmienić temat.

- Pytały się o... bukiet – odparła. – Mówiły, że chciały mnie o to zapytać od wieków.

- O bukiet? I co im powiedziałaś? – zaciekawiła się Yumi.

- Że moim zdaniem są od jakiegoś zdesperowanego fana techno, którego oszołomił mój występ z Subdigitals. Chyba uwierzyły, bo wyglądały na usatysfakcjonowane taką odpowiedzią – zachichotała.

- Hehe, niezłe! – powiedział Odd.

Tymczasem ich rozmowę obserwowała Sissi, zgodnie z obserwacją Jeremiego siedząca z Herve'em i Nicholasem przy stoliku naprzeciw nich. Naturalnie starała się jak najwięcej podsłuchać z tego, co mówili. Niejako weszło jej w nawyk szpiegowanie paczki jej nieprzejednanych wrogów, którzy jak zwykle coś knuli i próbowali to przed nią ukryć.

Wczorajsza rozmowa z Taelią dodatkowo ją zmotywowała. Co więcej, dzięki niej jej ostatnie obserwacje Jeremiego i Aelity zaczęły tworzyć spójną całość.Sissi była przekonana, że ma nosa do takich spraw, a w tej sytuacji nos ten podpowiadał jej, że Aelita coś kręci. Słysząc o bukiecie uśmiechnęła się w swój charakterystyczny sposób, gdy była bardzo z siebie dumna. Nigdy nie ukrywała, że nie przepadała za „panią i panem Einstein" i byłaby szczerze usatysfakcjonowana, gdyby okazało się, że sprawa między nimi nie wyglądała tak, jak wszystkim dookoła się wydawało. W myślach już widziała siebie mówiącą tryumfalnie, _„A nie mówiłam?"_. Jednak szum, jaki wokół nich ostatnio zrobiła, nie wystarczał. Musiała zdobyć namacalne dowody, żeby móc odtrąbić zwycięstwo.

Tłum na stołówce stopniowo rzedł. Pozostało tylko kilkoro ósmoklasistów. Większość z nich, w tym także nasza paczka, skończyła już śniadanie i szybko pognała na pierwszą lekcję - biologię. Ich pośpiech był uzasadniony, bowiem gabinet biologiczny znajdował się, jak to określali uczniowie, „na samym krańcu świata" - czyli na ostatnim piętrze budynku nauk ścisłych, który był najbardziej odległym od stołówki budynkiem szkolnym. Także Herve i Nicholas wstali już od stołu. Sissi niespiesznie podążyła za nimi, wciąż rozważając swój niecny plan.

Na jednej z przerw Ulrich wreszcie, po długim wahaniu i wielokrotnym powtarzaniu sobie w głowie tego, co chciał powiedzieć Yumi, zdecydował się do niej podejść.

Zachowanie Yumi przy śniadaniu zaniepokoiło go. Do tej pory sprawiała wrażenie raczej życzliwie nastawionej do Williama, jak wszyscy. Jednak wystarczyło, że zabrakło Aelity, otwarcie broniącej Williama i łagodzącej wszelkie spory, by Yumi ujawniła wszelkie żywione doń urazy. Ulrichowi taka ambiwalentna postawa nie odpowiadała - mogła tylko niepotrzebnie zagęścić atmosferę w grupie. Nie był pewien, czy Yumi miała tę świadomość.

Yumi stała na uboczu klasowego towarzystwa. Była odwrócona twarzą do okna na końcu korytarza i wpatrywała się w podwórko, leżące piętro niżej. Z takiej postawy można było wywnioskować, że nie miała wielkiej ochoty na rozmowę.

Ulrich stanął obok niej i odwróciwszy się tyłem do okna, oparł się o parapet.

- Yumi... możemy pogadać? – zagadał, starając się spojrzeć jej w twarz.

- O co chodzi? – spytała, wzrok mając wciąż wbity w widok za oknem.

- Dlaczego tak potraktowałaś Williama dzisiaj rano?

Yumi wreszcie spojrzała na Ulricha. Wyglądała na zmartwioną.

- Ja... już nie wiem – odpowiedziała.

- Nie wiesz czego?

- Czy powinniśmy dalej wprowadzać Williama w to wszystko. Mam wątpliwości, czy po tym, co się stało... powinniśmy.

- Jakoś wcześniej ich nie miałaś - zauważył Ulrich. - William siedział z nami, był w fabryce i nie protestowałaś.

- To co innego. Wcześniej pozwalałam na to, bo...

- Niech zgadnę – bo Aelita przy tym była.

Yumi nie odpowiedziała, uderzona trafnością jego obserwacji. Ulrich kontynuował.

- Powinnaś była pogadać z nią wcześniej i wyrzucić z siebie swoje... wątpliwości, jak to ujęłaś. Nie obraziłaby się na ciebie za to.

- Ona mu ufa – powiedziała w końcu, ciężko wzdychając. – Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. A ja... nie potrafię...

- Zrozum - kontynuował Ulrich - William się zmienił. Zauważyłem to, kiedy był w Lyoko. Już nie jest taki, jak wcześniej. Spokorniał i wydaje mi się, że rozumie, w co się wpakował...

- O, co sprawiło, że nagle zacząłeś go bronić? Tak znienacka go polubiłeś?

- Nie – odparł szybko. - Po prostu uważam, że ma prawo wiedzieć. Siedzi w tym tak samo, jak my. Po drugie mówię tak, bo sam głosowałem za tym, żeby się do nas przyłączył. Pamiętasz? Tylko ty się opierałaś.

- Powiem ci szczerze - żałuję, że wtedy zmieniłam zdanie.

- Ale stało się i nie da się tego cofnąć, pogódź się z tym. Musimy ponosić konsekwencje naszych wyborów. William też musi.

Chwilę po tym, jak to powiedział, zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję.

- Przemyśl to. Na razie – powiedział Ulrich, po czym skierował się ku swojej klasie.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z oddalającego się Ulricha, Yumi podeszła do swojego plecaka i zarzuciwszy go na lewe ramię, przyłączyła się do grupki ludzi z klasy. Spojrzała w głąb korytarza i patrzyła, jak Ulrich rzucił się w kierunku schodów i przeskakując dwa stopnie naraz, pognał na drugie piętro.

Yumi była bardzo zaskoczona, że Ulrich, który zdawał się być jej naturalnym sprzymierzeńcem bronił ich niegdysiejszego największego wroga. Najpierw miała mu to za złe, lecz w miarę jak przywoływała w pamięci jego argumenty zdawała sobie sprawę, że musiał mieć ku temu poważny powód. Mogła się tylko domyślać, czym William zaimponował mu w poniedziałek. Dopiero później w ciągu dnia zorientowała się, że nie powiedziała Ulrichowi wszystkiego. Miała jeszcze jeden powód, by trzymać od siebie Williama z daleka, ale nie chciała się z niego zwierzać. Nie czuła się jeszcze gotowa.

Ulrich dołączył do klasy w samą porę; nauczyciel nie zauważył, że się trochę spóźnił. Wszyscy uczniowie weszli już do sali; Ulrich wpadł do klasy na moment przed zamknięciem drzwi i pośpiesznie zajął swoje miejsce.

Sprawdziwszy obecność, Chardin wstał i powiedział z właściwym sobie akcentem:

- We wtorek byliście z profesorem Fumetem w Musee d'Orsay. Dzisiaj na zajęciach zobaczymy, ile wam zostało w głowie po tej wycieczce. Poproszę was o podzielenie się na czteroosobowe zespoły.

Jeremie, Ulrich, Aelita i Odd od razu utworzyli grupę i usiedli razem.

- Każdy zespół dostanie reprodukcję dzieła, które mieliście okazję zobaczyć w muzeum. Waszym zadaniem będzie powiedzieć parę słów o jego autorze oraz jego interpretacja.

Chardin otworzył dużą teczkę, którą przyniósł ze sobą i przeszedł się po klasie, rozdając duże kolorowe reprodukcje, jednocześnie tłumacząc metodę pracy.

- Gdzie byłeś na tej przerwie? Czyżbyś rozmawiał z Yumi? – szepnął Odd do Ulricha, gdy Chardin przeszedł na drugą stronę sali.

- Tak. Nie ufa Williamowi – odparł.

- Ale on jest członkiem grupy, czy tego chce, czy nie – wtrąciła Aelita.

- To samo próbowałem jej powiedzieć – odpowiedział jej Ulrich.

- William rozumie więcej, niż Yumi się wydaje. I bardzo chce nam pomóc – dodała.

- Będzie dzisiaj potrzebny. Wszyscy będziecie – wtrącił Jeremie.

- Możecie zaczynać – oznajmił Chardin, gdy każda grupa dostała po zdjęciu.

- O, to chyba portret Emila Zoli! – ucieszył się Odd, gdy rozpoznał reprodukcję, którą dostali. – Monet! – powiedział, wskazując na Jeremiego.

- Manet... – poprawił go Jeremie.

- Odd, niewiele już pamiętasz z tej wycieczki... – zażartował Ulrich.

- Ach, mają takie podobne nazwiska! – żachnął się Odd.

Ich grupa ukończyła pracę najwcześniej; bez trudu ułożyli krótką prezentację. Ponieważ musieli zaczekać, aż pozostałe grupy skończą, każdy zajął się sobą. Odd wyjął jakiś zeszyt i zaczął przelewać na papier swe artystyczne wizje. Ulrich wyciągnął książkę do fizyki i powtarzał dział o elektryczności.

Aelita obserwowała grupę Sissi, która była dziś wyjątkowo drażliwa. Miała pretensje do Juliena, który został sam i chcąc nie chcąc musiał do niej dołączyć i nerwowo ponaglała Herve'a, żeby szybciej robił notatki. W końcu Herve'owi puściły nerwy, co nieomal zakończyło się atakiem spazmatycznego płaczu, gdyby go Nicholas w czas nie uspokoił. Chardin, zajęty czytaniem kolejnej książki o sztuce, nie miał wcale zamiaru interweniować.

Natomiast znudzony Jeremie rozejrzał się po klasie. Szybko zauważył, że niektóre grupy podeszły do postawionego przed nimi zadania bardzo beztrosko i siedziały bezczynnie. Jedną z nich była na przykład ta składająca się z koleżanek Sissi, których jedynym zajęciem było nieustanne plotkowanie.

Aż zamarł, gdy w potoku słów rozpoznał swoje imię. Ponieważ dziewczyny siedziały bardzo blisko, Jeremie z łatwością mógł podsłuchać, o czym rozmawiały.

- Ech, biedny Jeremie. To było do przewidzenia – mówiła pierwsza. - Wiecie co – trochę mi go żal.

- Żal ci tego kujona? Nie żartuj! – zdziwiła się druga.

- Mnie go ani trochę nie żal– wtrąciła trzecia. – Skoro nawet Aelita miała go dość, to sobie zasłużył.

- Jasne, pewnie przez te swoje komputery do reszty stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością!– zawtórowała im czwarta.

Wszystkie cztery jednocześnie zachichotały.-

- A widzicie Aelitę, wciąż udaje przed Jeremiem, że wszystko jest w porządku – zauważyła pierwsza.

- Szczęściara z niej, swoją drogą... wyrwała jakieś ciacho na mieście... może nawet z Subdigitalsów... – dodała podekscytowana czwarta, po czym wszystkie jednocześnie westchnęły.

- Skąd Sissi wie? Widziała ich razem?

- Słyszałam, jak mówiła, że nie, ale dzisiaj ma dowiedzieć się na pewno!

Jeremie słuchał uwag o sobie ze spokojem – dość się ich nasłuchał w swoim życiu i nauczył się nie przejmować nimi. Jednak gdy dotarły do niego najświeższe plotki na drażliwy temat Aelity i jej „tajemniczego wielbiciela", odezwał się jego tik w lewej brwi i zaczął nerwowo bawić się ołówkiem. Znał prawdę, toteż chwilę potem dosłownie zrobiło mu się gorąco z wściekłości.

Dobrze wiedział, kto był autorem tych oszczerstw – bynajmniej nie ta grupa rozchichotanych dziewcząt, które potrafiły je tylko bezkrytycznie powtarzać. Przez nie tak naprawdę przemawiała zazdrość i nienawiść głupiej i zakompleksionej Sissi, która wciąż chciała innym udowodnić swoją wartość. Mimo woli spojrzał na Sissi, której siły paskudnego charakteru właśnie doświadczał Julien, i był bliski złamania trzymanego w ręku ołówka.

_Nie pozwolę, żeby tak traktowała Aelitę, nie pozwolę!_ – pomyślał rozgoryczony i rzucił ołówkiem, który trafił do piórnika z głuchym brzdękiem. Sissi nawet nie domyślała się, że właśnie obudziła w Jeremiem rzadko u niego spotykaną żądzę zemsty.

Tymczasem Chardin przerwał swoją lekturę i rzucił okiem na klasę. Odłożył książkę na biurko i wyprostował się na fotelu, wyraźnie sygnalizując, że nie zamierza juz tolerować rozmów i ogólnego rozgardiaszu.

- Dziękuję wam, czas na przygotowanie się minął. Która grupa chce jako pierwsza przedstawić swoją pracę?

Zapadła cisza, typowa dla sytuacji, w której brak chętnych. Grupy, które nie mogły się pochwalić żadnymi wynikami, spuściły oczy, jakby chciały, żeby nauczyciel uznał, że są nieobecne.

- Żadnych chętnych do rozmów o sztuce? – powiedział zawiedziony Chardin, który nie znosił wskazywania. – Widzę, że grupa panny Delmas jest bardzo chętna! Zapraszam!

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się ku Sissi, która wciąż zrzędziła nad piszącym ostatnie zdanie Herve'em. Nie czekając, aż skończy, wyrwała mu kartkę sprzed nosa, kazała mu wystąpić z sobą na środek w charakterze sztalugi i zaczęła czytać. Oczywiście od razu poprzekręcała daty i nazwiska, wzbudzając tym śmiech reszty klasy. Herve próbował ratować sytuację i ją poprawiać, czym mocno zirytował Sissi. Ta, próbując zamaskować zakłopotanie, zaczęła głupio się uśmiechać i opowiadać o obrazie nader upoetyzowanym językiem, co zostało skwitowane kolejną salwą śmiechu. Ostatecznie Chardin przerwał tę tragikomiczną sytuację i podziękował im uprzejmie za prezentację, dodając punkty do oceny za niebanalną interpretację dzieła. Sissi i Herve usiedli na swoje miejsca, nie przestając sprzeczać się między sobą.

Grupa Jeremiego była następna. Porozumiawszy się wzrokowo z Oddem, Jeremie wystąpił razem z nim przed klasą. Widział, jak Sissi patrzyła na niego drwiąco, więc wyłożył swoją prezentację najlepiej jak potrafił, chłodno i rzeczowo, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu, wyraźnie kontrastując poziomem z poprzednią prezentacją. Jego plan prywatnej zemsty na Sissi właśnie się rozpoczął.


	10. Rozdział 10

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

Wreszcie nadeszła przerwa obiadowa, wyczekiwana przez zniecierpliwioną paczkę przyjaciół. Tym razem nawet dla Odda posiłek odgrywał drugorzędne znaczenie. Wszyscy byli bardzo podekscytowani, gdy po szybkim obiedzie razem przeszli ze stołówki do ich ulubionej ławki w odosobnionej części szkolnego podwórka. Był z nimi także William, który przyszedł na spotkanie, uprzedzony przez Aelitę.

-Jak wiecie – zaczął Jeremie - przez ostatni tydzień Franz Hopper przesyłał nam tajemniczy program. Dopiero wczoraj, gdy dostaliśmy ostatni fragment i połączyliśmy z Aelitą wszystko w całość, mogliśmy przekonać się , jak działa. Okazuje się, że w nasze ręce wpadło coś naprawdę niezwykłego – trzeci klucz do Lyoko

Pozostali, usłyszawszy o tym odkryciu, nie ukrywali poruszenia.

-Trzeci klucz do Lyoko?! – powtórzył Ulrich. - Ale o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, były tylko 2 klucze, jeden należał do Aelity, a drugi do jej ojca...

-A skoro tak, to do kogo mógł należeć trzeci klucz? – zapytała Yumi, nie mniej wstrząśnięta niż Ulrich.

Aelita miała już gotową odpowiedź.

-Do tego, kto miał mieszkać razem ze mną i z tatą w Lyoko. Do mojej mamy.

-W takim razie, skoro jest trzeci klucz, dlaczego dopiero teraz się o nim dowiadujemy? – drążył Ulrich.

-Bo nigdy nie powstał – odpowiedział mu Jeremie. – Franz Hopper zakładał istnienie trzeciego klucza w strukturze Lyoko, ale nigdy go nie napisał.

-Ale miał też inny powód – wtrąciła Aelita.- Trzeci klucz ma jeszcze jedną właściwość. Zawiera kody powodujące autodestrukcję XANY w momencie, gdy trzy klucze zostaną przywołane w jednym czasie.

-Dokładnie – kontynuował Jeremie. - XANA o tym wiedział, dlatego dążył do zabicia Hoppera, by ten nie miał szans go nam wysłać. Dlatego też program został do nas przesłany w częściach, by uniemożliwić XANIE jego przechwycenie.

Pozostali westchnęli „wow", będąc pod wrażeniem tak sprytnego i przemyślanego planu.

-Ten Franz Hopper jest niesamowity... – nie mógł wyjść z podziwu William. - Nie grał przypadkiem w szachy? Bo w tym całym planie widać umysł szachisty – planowanie na kilka kroków naprzód, by uprzedzić każde zagranie wroga...

-Oczywiście, że grał! – odparła Aelita. – Próbował mnie nawet uczyć, ale nie pasjonowały mnie tak jak jego...

-W każdym bądź razie – przerwał dygresję Jeremie - celem naszej ostatniej misji jest odpalenie trzeciego klucza i co za tym idzie, ostateczne skasowanie XANY. Nasz plan zakłada wysłanie was wszystkich do sektora piątego. Tam Aelita odpali go w głównym terminalu.

-Po co nas tam aż tylu? Przecież XANA nam nie zagraża – zdziwił się Ulrich.

-Skoro Franz jest ostrożny, to my też musimy – wyjaśnił szybko Jeremie. - Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak planujemy, nie będziecie mieli nic do roboty.

-Szkoda, bo ja chętnie odrąbałbym głowę ostatniemu potworowi – stwierdził Odd.

-Trzymam cię za słowo. Niech ostatnia wycieczka do Lyoko obędzie się bez przykrych niespodzianek – poparła Jeremiego Yumi.

-Skoro już wszystko wiecie, to po lekcjach spotykamy się w fabryce.

-Nie trzeba dwa razy powtarzać! – powiedział William z entuzjazmem.

Przerwa miała się powoli ku końcowi. Grupa posiedziała jeszcze chwilę na ławce, po czym ruszyła z powrotem do szkoły. Gdy mijali automaty, Aelita postanowiła wykorzystać okazję i porozmawiać z Yumi o Williamie. Zrównała się z Yumi, która szła powoli za nią i zatrzymała ją w pobliżu maszyn.

-Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby William poszedł z nami dziś do Lyoko? – zapytała. Była świadoma, że tego ranka Ulrich odbył z Yumi podobną rozmowę. Musiała zacząć inaczej niż on.

Yumi pokręciła obojętnie głową.

-Nie, czemu miałabym być przeciwko, niech idzie... niech idzie... – odparła chaotycznie, wzruszając ramionami. - Ludzie, co wy dzisiaj z tym Williamem?... – wybuchła po chwili i wyprostowała się, zupełnie jakby miała zamiar odejść. Wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, żeby dano jej święty spokój.

Jednak Aelita nie zamierzała tak łatwo odpuścić. Oparła się o mur, jakby chciała zagrodzić Yumi drogę, i opowiedziała jej o swoich rozmowach z Williamem. Przyznała także, czego się dowiedziała od Ulricha i wyraziła swoje poparcie dla niego, również w kwestii tego, że powinna była wcześniej zgłosić swoje zastrzeżenia do niej.

Yumi ochłonęła i natychmiast poczuła się głupio. Nie tylko dlatego, że zorientowała się, że zareagowała zbyt agresywnie.

-Przepraszam – powiedziała w końcu.

Daj spokój. Nie miej wyrzutów z tego powodu, tylko powiedz mi teraz prawdę.

Yumi milczała dłuższą chwilę. Aelita często zwierzała się jej ze swoich problemów; czemu ona miała mieć przed nią tajemnice?

-Czyżbyś się czuła rozdarta między Wiliamem a Ulrichem? – Aelita podpuściła trochę przyjaciółkę.

-Hę? _Rozdarta_? – oburzyła się znowu Yumi. - Ja nigdy nie byłam rozdarta! Problem leży po stronie Williama! Po prostu... W dalszym ciągu wydaje mu się, że jest jak przed tym, gdy XANA go opętał... I myśli, że znowu może mi zawracać w głowie. Jest fajnym kumplem, _dobra_, ale... Nie chcę mu dawać głupiej nadziei na to, że będzie dla mnie kimś więcej -

-W takim razie, czemu nie powiesz tego Ulrichowi?

-Czego?

-Wszystkiego. Dlaczego wciąż wahasz się mu powiedzieć, co do niego czujesz?

-Bo... – Yumi zawiesiła głos. - On chyba wziął umowę o przyjaźni zbyt serio.

-Yumi Ishiyama, która tak łatwo się poddaje? Czy to na pewno ta Yumi? – Aelita nie kryła zaskoczenia jej postawą. - Nie możesz tak do tego podchodzić. Musisz dać mu szansę się wykazać.

-Myślisz, że ja mu nie dawałam szans? On wygląda na takiego, co ich nie zauważa.

-Ach Yumi, wieczna pesymistko - uśmiechnęła się Aelita. - Widzę, że wam potrzeba jeszcze trochę czasu.

-Chyba masz rację. Potrzeba czasu... - odparła Yumi.

Dziewczyny odeszły do automatów i wróciły do szkoły, jako że wkrótce miał zadzwonić dzwonek oznajmiający koniec przerwy. Idąc przez podwórko, minęły w odległości jakichś pięciu metrów ławkę, na której siedzieli chłopcy i o czymś zawzięcie dyskutowali. Aelita przyjrzała się z dystansu Ulrichowi, który ze skupieniem słuchał i przytakiwał Jeremiemu. Gdy podniósł głowę i zauważył, że idą do budynku, skinął na resztę, że je zauważył. Zobaczyła, że Jeremie spojrzał na zegarek i sprawdziwszy godzinę, dał znak by wstać i dołączyć do przechodzących dziewczyn. Ulrich wciąż nie spuszczał z nich – czy raczej z Yumi – wzroku.

„_Mam tylko nadzieję , że to Yumi nie wzięła umowy o przyjaźni zbyt serio",_ pomyślała Aelita.

Po przerwie obiadowej oczekiwanie stało się nie do zniesienia. Odd zaproponował całkiem poważnie urwanie się z ostatniej lekcji, jednak jego przyjaciele potraktowali to jak dobry żart. Ucieczka z chemii z profesor Hertz, u której mieli wyjątkowo na pieńku z powodu nieobecności i spóźnień było prostą drogą do szlabanu, a dodatkowe problemy z realizacją ich planu na ten dzień były im wyjątkowo nie na rękę.

Wreszcie zadzwonił upragniony dzwonek oznajmiający koniec lekcji. Ósmoklasiści wysypali się na korytarz z okrzykami radości z powodu upragnionego końca zajęć. Paczka, a zwłaszcza Odd, była jeszcze bardziej rozentuzjazmowana. Zanim jednak zdążyli przestąpić próg sali, profesor Hertz poprosiła Aelitę, by została jeszcze chwilę. Aelita, przeczuwając, że rozmowa się przedłuży, powiedziała chłopcom, by na nią nie czekali i szli prosto do fabryki.

Reszta gotowa była od razu rzucić się na tajemne zejście do kanałów w parku. Jeremie, choć i jemu udzielał się radosny nastrój, studził zapał kolegów i zalecił, by zachowywali się jak najbardziej zwyczajnie. Jego rady, których intencją było uśpienie czujności Sissi okazały się zbyteczne, jako że Sissi za swój cel obrała nie ich, lecz właśnie Aelitę. Czekała na nią aż wyjdzie z klasy, schowana za rogiem. Była przygotowana jak prawdziwy domorosły paparazzo - w kieszeni ściskała swoją nową komórkę z aparatem, czy też, lepiej ujmując – aparat w komórce. Była gotowa na polowanie.

Gdy Aelita wyszła na zewnątrz, Sissi niczym cień ruszyła za nią. Szła krok w krok po korytarzach i po schodach, przystając na półpiętrach, by uniknąć zauważenia. Wychyliła się zza poręczy, by nie spuścić jej z oczu i zobaczyła, że Aelita zatrzymała się na schodach i sięgnęła po telefon.

-Hej, sorki, że się spóźnię... Hertz mnie przetrzymała. Dobrze. Zaraz będę, pa!

Sissi nie posiadała się z satysfakcji, gdy usłyszała tę rozmowę. Nie mogła się doczekać, gdy wreszcie dowie się, kim jest tajemnicza sympatia Aelity; uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przeczuwając, że tym razem przyłapie ją na gorącym uczynku. Nie mogła jednak wiedzieć, że dzwoniła do... Jeremiego. Aelita ruszyła szybko w dół schodów i wydostawszy się z budynku, pobiegła ile sił w nogach do parku.

Sissi podążyła za nią, lecz gdy dotarła na parter, Aelity już tam nie było. Szybko ruszyła ku wyjściu i rozejrzała się po podwórku w nadziei, że ją spotka - niestety, bez powodzenia. _Dopadnę ciebie i twojego chłopaka tak czy siak_, zawarczała, gdy zorientowała się, że ją zgubiła. Rozejrzała się wokół jeszcze raz i rozgoryczona wróciła do internatu.

W fabryce, Aelita zjechała windą do podziemnego laboratorium; tam czekała już na nią reszta grupy. Jeremie zajmował stanowisko przed ekranami i wpisywał jakieś komendy. Pozostali, którzy siedzieli pod ścianą, wstali jednocześnie, gdy ciężkie drzwi windy otworzyły się przy dźwiękach tarcia metalu o metal. Jeremie obrócił się na fotelu do drzwi.

-Już jestem. Widzę, że rozgrzewasz skanery? – przywitała się.

-Tak... wszystko gotowe. Możecie ruszać – odpowiedział Jeremie i z powrotem odwrócił się w kierunku klawiatury.

Cała piątka zeszła po drabince do pokoju skanerów poniżej.

-Dziewczyny pierwsze! – zarządził Jeremie. Chłopcy puścili Aelitę i Yumi przodem; te weszły do skanerów, które zamknęły się z głuchym łoskotem. Kilka chwil potem z powrotem się otworzyły, pozwalając na wirtualizację Odda, Williama i Ulricha.

Wkrótce wszyscy znaleźli się w Lyoko na arenie sektora piątego i poszli korytarzem. W wirtualnym świecie było cicho i spokojnie; Jeremie wyciągnął się na fotelu i uradowany obserwował na ekranie, jak pozostali podążali przez strefę rdzenia w kierunku windy.

Tymczasem w internacie Sissi, próbując osłodzić gorycz porażki, oddawała się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu – czesaniu swoich długich, ciemnych włosów przed wielkim lustrem, okolonym lampkami zupełnie jak w garderobie wielkiej gwiazdy. Sissi nie mogła sobie darować, że była tak blisko od poznania sekretu Aelity, po czym pozwoliła jej uciec; poczuła się, jakby ktoś zatrzasnął nagle drzwi tuż przed jej nosem. Gdy tylko sobie to wyobraziła, nos ją zabolał, zupełnie jakby się roztrzaskał o te wyimaginowane drzwi. Była pod takim wrażeniem realności swego wyobrażenia, że przybliżyła twarz do lustra i zaczęła oglądać swój nos w poszukiwaniu garba i innych niedoskonałości.

Gdy skupiła uwagę na swoim odbiciu, z gniazdka elektrycznego obok lustra wydobyła się z sykiem smużka dymu, która od razu podążyła ku jej uchu. Sissi przez chwilę doznała czegoś w rodzaju kopnięcia przez prąd, potem zaciemniło się jej przed oczami. Od tego momentu nie posiadała juz własnej woli. XANA przejął kontrolę nad jej umysłem, dyktując jej każdy ruch.

Jim Morales, jak każdego popołudnia, gdy pełnił dyżur w internacie, siedział w swoim pokoju z nogami na stole i czytał magazyny sumo przy dźwiękach ulubionego dance. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się bez pukania. Jim momentalnie zdjął nogi z krzesła i ściszył muzykę, gdy rozpoznał przybysza.

-Słucham, Sissi – zaczął łagodnie.

-Jim, potrzebuję cię – odparła Sissi chłodno. – Jeremie i reszta nie respektują godziny nauki własnej...

-Nie ma ich w internacie? Jesteś pewna? – zainteresował się Jim.

Normalnie nie przejąłby się tym, gdyby nie fakt, że zgłosiła to mu córka dyrektora, któremu wolał nie podpadać.

-Tak. Chodźmy, zasługują na karę – odpowiedziała Sissi.

-Porozmawiam z nimi, kiedy wrócą – odparł Jim wymijająco.

-Ale wiem, gdzie poszli. Chodź ze mną, przyłapiemy ich na gorącym uczynku! – nagliła Sissi.

-No dobra, idziemy – powiedział niechętnie Jim.

Sissi nie odpowiedziała, tylko jeszcze bardziej popędziła Jima i niemal zaciągnęła go siłą do zejścia do kanałów.


	11. Rozdział 11

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**

Zadowolony ze spokojnego przebiegu misji, Jeremie przeciągnął się wygodnie w fotelu i na chwilę zdjął okulary w celu oczyszczenia szkieł. Lecz gdy założył je z powrotem, na jego oczach rozpętało się piekło. Superskan zapiszczał przeraźliwie, a na ekranie wyskoczył alert o aktywnej wieży. Aż ciarki przeszły mu po plecach i po chwili poczuł, jak przez jego dłonie przechodzi fala chłodu.

_O rany, tylko nie to,_ jęknął do siebie. Zobaczył na mapie kilkanaście czerwonych trójkątów; była to duża grupa pełzaczy, zmierzająca prosto na jego przyjaciół. Właśnie stało się to, czego się najbardziej obawiał – XANA znów był przeciw nim!

-Uważajcie, pełzacze! – krzyknął przykładając mikrofon do ust, by mieć pewność, że go usłyszą.

Dokładnie w tym samym czasie w Lyoko grupa zobaczyła mnóstwo potworów, sunących w ich kierunku. Po chwili zorientowali się, że zostali otoczeni ze wszystkich stron. Od razu odezwały się w nich wojownicze instynkty. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi i William stanęli w czworoboku, zostawiając Aelitę w środku; za nic w świecie nie mogli dopuścić do jej dewirtualizacji, co w starciu z tyloma pełzaczami było niemal pewne.

Odd i Yumi robili co mogli, by wyeliminować jak najwięcej potworów z daleka i ułatwić zadanie Ulrichowi i Williamowi. Mimo ich wysiłków potworów nie ubywało, bo wciąż pojawiały się nowe, więc wkrótce rozgorzała zacięta walka. I choć zwykle przeznaczone jej było chować się za plecami przyjaciół, tym razem i Aelita włączyła się do walki; starych wojowników Lyoko zaskoczyła swoją skutecznością w miotaniu polami energii i zwinnością w unikaniu laserów wroga, w czym bardzo pomocne okazały się skrzydła. Wkrótce dojrzawszy jej umiejętności bojowe pozwolili jej wystąpić z kręgu i zastąpić Odda, który został wyeliminowany po ukradkowym trafieniu w łopatkę.

Na Ziemi Jeremie był przerażony jak nigdy. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby zachować przytomność umysłu – wiedział, że panika w takim momencie to najgorsze wyjście. Wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, gdy Odd wspiął się do niego i stanął obok, by obserwować sytuację.

Nagle Odd zauważył ruch na jednym z bocznych ekranów pokazujących obrazy z kamer w fabryce.

-Jeremie, mamy chyba gości... kamera przy windzie... tam ktoś się rusza...

Jeremie jak oszalały wstukał dodatkowe komendy, by wywołać obraz na duży ekran. Odd miał rację – do windy właśnie zmierzali Jim i opętana przez XANĘ Sissi.

-Ożesz ty, zablokuj windę! – rozkazał Odd.

Einstein kilkoma uderzeniami w klawisze odciął zasilanie i zatrzymał windę na górze szybu.

Sissi po zjeździe na linie poszła w kierunku kabiny windy.

-Sissi, po co mnie ściągnęłaś do tej starej fabryki? – marudził Jim.– Co się z tobą dzieje?

-Milcz! – odpowiedziała ostro Sissi.

Weszła do windy i nacisnęła przycisk. Wpadła w dziką furię, gdy winda ani drgnęła. To ostatecznie przekonało Jima o bezsensowności ich wyprawy do fabryki.

-Nie po to szedłem taki kawał kanałami, żeby teraz szlajać się po tym złomowisku! Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Jeśli Jeremie i jego kumple naprawdę gdzieś tu są, to będzie z nimi źle! –rozzłościł się. - Wyjdź z tej windy, diabli wiedzą, czy się nie zarwie albo coś – ostrzegł ją i złapał za ramię, chcąc ją wyciągnąć z kabiny, jednak chwilę potem został brutalnie popchnięty prosto na niedaleki filar.

Tymczasem w Lyoko nadal trwała zacięta walka. Grupie udało się dotrzeć do krótkiego przejścia do sali z windą i wyszli z zasadzki, jednak nie poprawiło to znacząco ich sytuacji – pozostało im niewiele punktów życia, a potworów wciąż było bardzo dużo. W tej sytuacji Ulrich obmyślił plan B.

-Ja i William zajmiemy tę grupę, ty bierz Aelitę i biegnijcie do windy! – krzyknął do Yumi.

Niestety w tym momencie Yumi, pozbawiona obu wachlarzy, nie zdołała się obronić przed serią trafień i zamieniła się w obłok pikseli.

-Ulrich, nie damy rady! Musimy uciekać, bo inaczej po nas! – krzyknęła Aelita, unosząca się nad nimi i atakująca z góry.

Po chwili spadła na ziemię – została trafiona po raz pierwszy. W tej sytuacji nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak puścić się pędem w kierunku windy. Wskoczyli do niej i pojechali w górę, w ostatniej chwili umykając strzałom potworów.

Winda łagodnie zatrzymała się na wysokości wejścia do kopuły. Ściana odsunęła się i cała trójka wbiegła na platformę. Aelita otworzyła interfejs, a Ulrich i William stanęli w pewnej odległości od niej i z wyciągniętymi mieczami wypatrywali dalszych niespodzianek.

-Jeremie, to miała być przyjemna wycieczka, a nie jakaś masakra! – oburzyła się Yumi, gdy, wciąż obolała po niedawnym trafieniu, podeszła do ekranu.

-Skąd mogłem wiedzieć...– wymamrotał Jeremie.

Nagle w oknie z widokiem na Lyoko znikąd pojawiła się wielka czerwona kropka.

Na platformie Ulrich i William stanęli twarzą w twarz z trzecią postacią - wzrostu Ulricha, ubranego w czarny kombinezon z długim płaszczem. W obu dłoniach trzymał wielki topór gotowy do ataku, a w jego jasnoniebieskich oczach błysnął nienawistny ogień, który rozpalił je do czerwoności.

-Ulrich, William, uważajcie! O-oto przed wami XANA we własnej osobie... – powiedział Jeremie, po czym zwrócił się do Aelity: - Odpalaj ten program, szybko! Jego nie da się pokonać, nie trać czasu! –

Wróciła do pracy, lecz ze stresu, który ją znienacka ogarnął, pomyliły jej się komendy i program nie chciał ruszyć. Nie poddawała się jednak - wstrząsnęła rękoma, jakby chciała strzepnąć z nich coś lepkiego i denerwującego, i poprawiła wszystko, co zrobiła źle. Jednak gdy chciała wykonać ostateczny ruch, interfejs się zatrząsł i przestał odpowiadać. Po chwili pojawiło się na nim wielkie, świetliste oko XANY.

Jeremie widział problem. Z nie odpowiadającym interfejsem niemożliwe było uruchomienie programu; samemu zaś nie mogąc wydawać poleceń z powodu włączonego interfejsu, nie mógł nawet sprowadzić Aelity na Ziemię. Nie mogli nic zrobić.

-No proszę, wreszcie się spotykamy! Zawsze chciałem powalczyć z tobą osobiście... – XANA przemówił do Ulricha zimnym głosem i machnął toporem.

W ostatniej chwili Ulrichowi udało się powstrzymać cios, zatrzymując ostrze tuż nad sobą. Stał tak chwilę, po czym nie wytrzymał potężnego nacisku i zachwiał się, ulegając dewirtualizacji. Teraz jedyna przeszkodę między XANĄ a Aelitą stanowił William.

-Williamie, nie spodziewałem się, że przejdziesz na stronę tych słabeuszy... – zagadał XANA do niego. – Opuściłeś mnie... zdradziłeś swojego mistrza, nie ujdzie ci to bez kary!

-Nigdy.... nie byłeś.... moim... mistrzem... – wysapał William w całej wściekłości, jaka z niego buchała.

-Jak śmiesz!? – XANA rzucił się na niego z toporem, zaczynając pojedynek.

Pokonując strach, Aelita odwróciła lekko głowę, kątem oka obserwując, jak William unikał potężnych ciosów topora. Williamowi łatwiej było walczyć niż Ulrichowi, bo miał dużo większy miecz. Dość długo się trzymał; nawet raz zadał XANIE cios w ramię, z przerażeniem obserwując, jak przecięta ręka powraca do dawnej formy. XANA był w pełni swej siły, niepokonany dzięki brakowi jakichkolwiek znaków.

Niestety, Williama w końcu pokonał jego brak doświadczenia; nie powstrzymał zamachu topora do góry i nim się obejrzał, znalazł się z powrotem na Ziemi. Z perspektywy Aelity ten cios wydał się zbyt straszny, by na niego patrzeć; po chwili odwróciła się i ujrzała wirtualne ciało Williama rozsypujące się w cyfrowy proch. Patrzyła z przerażeniem na _niego , _trwającego w skłonie po przecięciu Williama. Po chwili uniósł głowę i wbił w nią swe wściekłe spojrzenie. Wstał i ruszył ku niej. Wcale nie rzucił się na nią jak na zdobycz, jak oczekiwała. Przeciwnie, szedł powoli, niczym dumny triumfator.

Reszta grupy na Ziemi otoczyła ekran i patrzyła z przerażeniem na żółty trójkąt i czerwoną kropkę, które dzieliła coraz mniejsza odległość.

Straciwszy kontrolę nad sytuacją, Jeremie stracił też panowanie nad sobą. Czas spowolnił dla niego bieg; emocje obezwładniły umysł, a myśli mu zawirowały. I gdy już on, pobladły i zrozpaczony, stracili wszelką nadzieję, a wraz z nim stracili ją też wszyscy wokół... niespodziewanie alert o aktywnej wieży znikł z ekranu.

„Wieża się dezaktywowała!?", przemknęło Jeremiemu przez mózg, gdy to zauważył. Poczuł, że wstąpiła w niego niesamowita siła; ciało się uspokoiło, a umysł, do tej pory rozbity, złączył się w funkcjonalną całość. _Teraz... jest nasza jedyna szansa..._

Powoli sięgnął po mikrofon i docisnął do twarzy. Powiedział jedno jedyne zdanie, ale z takim spokojem, że zaimponował wszystkim jemu towarzyszącym.

Aelita, odpalaj program. Teraz.

Jego spokój udzielił się Aelicie. Otrząsnęła się natychmiast, skupiła przez chwilę i powróciła do interfejsu, z którego znikło przerażające oko XANY. Odpaliła podsystem pomocniczy i na potwierdzenie tego, co miło się dokonać, przyłożyła swoja dłoń do interfejsu. Ten po chwili znikł.

AAELITAAA...! – zawrzeszczał nagle XANA z niepohamowanej radości, tak że usłyszano go także na Ziemi. Reszta grupy przed superkomputerem obserwowała, jak znikają Repliki i zamiera wszelka aktywność XANY. Trzeci klucz dokonywał swego dzieła.

Szedł dalej, lecz z każdym krokiem był coraz słabszy. Gdy był krok przed nią, zachwiał się i upadł przed nią na kolana. Jego oczy, które straciły swoją krwistoczerwoną barwę i stały się na powrót niebieskie, wpatrywały się w nią w jedyny znany im sposób – pełen uwielbienia.

A... Aelito... – powiedział bardzo słabym głosem, prawie szeptem – dz... dziękuję ci... j... jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało...

Musiała wyglądać wyniośle, stojąc nad nim, skoro próbował w ten sposób wzbudzić w niej litość. Nadaremnie - trzeci klucz został uruchomiony i nie było już odwrotu. To był jego koniec.

-Ja tobie też dziękuję za wszystko... za te 4 cudowne popołudnia... za kwiaty... a przede wszystkim – za troskę... – powiedziała cicho.

Nie wiedziała, czy powinna mu dziękować, czy nie. Cztery dni nie odpłaciłyby nigdy lat pełnych cierpienia, które wyrządził. Poświęciła mu jednak cztery całkiem sympatyczne popołudnia, więc czuła, że była mu winna podziękowanie.

Zamilkł, lecz to jeszcze nie był koniec. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, mając oczy otwarte bardzo szeroko, jakby szukał światła. Wreszcie wyrecytował sucho, niczym robot:

-Świat bez niebezpieczeństwa osiągnięty. Było dla mnie wielkim zaszczytem służyć rodzinie Schaeffer.

Wstał i przystanął nad krawędzią platformy, po czym, z powagą na zaciśniętych ustach i zamkniętymi oczami, rzucił się w przepaść.

- Twój czas dobiegł końca - powiedziała Aelita wyzutym z emocji głosem. Zerknęła w dół i patrzyła, jak jego wirtualna postać w miarę spadania rozpływała się w nicość.

Kilka pięter powyżej, Jim ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość.

-Ktokolwiek tu jest, niech się pokaże! – krzyknął, a echo poniosło jego głos w przestrzeni.

Wtedy Sissi powróciła świadomość. Zachwiała się przez chwilę i rozejrzała wokół.

-Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja tu robię? – spytała.

Uświadomiła sobie, że z wydarzeń od momentu, gdy siedziała przed swoim lustrem aż do teraz nie pamiętała nic.

-Jim? Co my tu robimy? – zwróciła się do niego.

Jim, zauważywszy zmianę w zachowaniu Sissi, od razu zażądał wyjaśnień.

-Odpowiedzi oczekiwałbym od ciebie, moja droga. Ty nas tu zaprowadziłaś.

Sissi nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Jak to możliwe, że nic nie pamięta?

-Mówiłaś coś o tym, że tu jest Jeremie Belpois i jego zgraja. Czy to prawda?

Sissi olśniło. Przypomniała sobie, jak szpiegowała Aelitę po lekcjach. Ale skąd miała wiedzieć, że będzie akurat tutaj?

-Mam tego dość – powiedział Jim, gdy Sissi milczała, nie będąc w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. - Wracamy do szkoły. I tak straciłem dużo czasu. Twój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się dowie, że zostawiłem internat bez opieki na tak długo.

Jim podszedł do lin zwieszających się z sufitu z zamiarem wspinania się po nich.

-Zaczekaj. Oni tu są. Jestem tego pewna – odpowiedziała Sissi.


	12. Rozdział 12

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

Jeremie mechanicznie odpalił program rematerializacji i zeskoczył z fotela. Reszta odruchowo ruszyła za nim do pokoju skanerów.

Aelita wychodziła ze skanera, gdy tam dotarli. Wyglądała nie tyle na zadowoloną, co bardziej na wstrząśniętą do głębi tym, co się właśnie stało. To uczucie podzielali wszyscy, bowiem do nikogo jeszcze tak naprawdę nie dotarło, że właśnie XANA runął w bezdenne odmęty historii.

Na tę radosną chwilę czekali tyle lat. Okupili ją niewyobrażalnym cierpieniem i strachem, często nieomal życiem. Mimo to nie poddali się - nie dali pokonać ani XANIE, ani własnym słabościom. Ich ciężka praca i poświęcenie zostały wynagrodzone. Jednak nie czas było na takie refleksje – najważniejsze było to, że dotrwali do końca wszyscy, cali i zdrowi – i mogli to wspólnie świętować. A oni stali milczący i smutni, przygniecieni doniosłością chwili.

Aelita oparła się o ścianę skanera.

- Udało się – westchnęła z ledwo zauważalnym uśmiechem.

- Udało się! – krzyknął radośnie Ulrich.

We wszystkich od razu wstąpiła wielka radość. Zaczęli wydawać wesołe okrzyki, bić sobie brawo, gratulować sobie nawzajem doskonałej roboty, podawać ręce i robić wszelkie inne rzeczy towarzyszące zbiorowej euforii.

- Chodźmy, trzeba to uczcić! – rzekł rozradowany William i skierował się ku windzie.

Wtedy Odd oprzytomniał.

- Nie, zaczekaj. Przy windzie stoją Jim i Sissi. Musimy zaczekać, aż pójdą!

- Wyjdziemy przez piwnicę! – zaproponowała Yumi.

Cała szóstka wspięła się po drabince i opuściwszy laboratorium, znalazła się w pomieszczeniu byłej fabrycznej kotłowni.

„_Sissi!..."_ , dotarło po chwili do Jeremiego. Przypomniał sobie, że miał z nią rachunki do wyrównania. Dobrze się złożyło, że nawinęła mu się akurat w tym momencie. Wpadł na pewien pomysł.

- Słuchajcie – powiedział do Odda, Yumi, Ulricha i Williama – wyjdźcie innym wyjściem, idźcie do internatu i... no wiecie, przygotujcie co trzeba. – Mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo, a oni przytaknęli i skręcili w boczny korytarz, by wyjść z fabryki okrężną drogą.

- Aelita, chodź ze mną – powiedział do niej, kompletnie zdezorientowanej tą dziwną sytuacją. Złapał ją za rękę i powiódł do głównej hali.

Tymczasem Sissi stała przy włączniku windy i rozglądała się wokół, ściskając aparat w dłoni, a Jim krążył wokół w nadziei, że kogoś znajdzie. W końcu wrócił do windy; jego mocno już nadwerężone pokłady cierpliwości ostatecznie się wyczerpały.

Sissi, to naprawdę nie ma sensu. Coś musiałaś sobie ubzdurać...

Nagle do ich uszu doszedł odgłos kroków i cichej rozmowy. W Jima natychmiast wstąpił duch agenta sił specjalnych; pokazał Sissi, żeby schować się za windą, a sam wychynął zza rogu niczym komandos na czatach.

Odgłosy stawały się coraz głośniejsze; wtem Sissi usłyszała dźwięczny, głośny śmiech. Od razu go rozpoznała. Chciała wyjść zza windy i przekonać się, kto towarzyszy Aelicie, by zrobić zdjęcie, lecz Jim wciąż ją powstrzymywał i uciszał. Sam też się nieustannie chował, chcąc uniknąć zauważenia. Wreszcie w oddali dojrzał dwie znajome sylwetki.

Aelita i Jeremie szli razem przez halę, wypełnioną grą światła i cieni rzucanych przez belki i filary. Aelita wciąż pytała Jeremiego, dlaczego kazał jej iść ze sobą, lecz on był jak zaklęty – nie reagował ani na swoje imię, ani na żadne pytanie. Milczał, zapatrzony w jeden punkt gdzieś daleko przed sobą, dokładnie – w windę. Był całkowicie skoncentrowany na tym, co chciał zrobić – musiał mieć pewność, że Sissi go zobaczy.

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie dla niego, Aelita żartu klepnęła go lekko w ramię i krzyknęła „Berek!", śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. Zdążyła odbiec na kilka kroków, gdy Jeremie ocknął się i zaczął ją gonić między stalowymi belkami. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby uciekła za daleko.

Wreszcie dopadł ją obok betonowego filara niedaleko windy, lecz nie po to, by ona zaczęła go gonić. Złapał ją za ramię i odwrócił do siebie. Próbowała wyszarpnąć się i uciec dalej, lecz Jeremie chwycił ja za obie ręce tak mocno, że musiała się poddać.

Zupełnie jak poprzedniego wieczora, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, jakby chciał jej coś wyznać. Nagle słońce schowało się za chmurą; w fabryce momentalnie pociemniało i zrobiło się zimno. Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę zmianę, Jeremie opuścił bezwładnie głowę. Jego długa grzywka rozsypała się po całej twarzy, a okulary zsunęły na sam czubek nosa. Miał tyle ważnych rzeczy do powiedzenia, lecz(jak to on) w ostatniej chwili zawahał się i zawstydził.

Coś tknęło Aelitę, żeby uwolniła jedną dłoń z jego uścisku i sięgnąć do jego twarzy, by poprawić mu okulary i odgarnąć grzywkę. Gdy przeczesała włosy na bok, zobaczyła, że jego oczy stały się szkliste i wilgotne.

- Jeremie, co się z tobą dzieje? – spytała, widząc, że tracił panowanie nad sobą.

Jeremie z powrotem podniósł wzrok i wziął głęboki wdech.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć.

- W co? – uśmiechnęła się Aelita. – W to, że uwolniliśmy świat od XANY? W to jeszcze nikt z nas długo nie uwierzy. Nawet do mnie to jeszcze nie dociera.

- Nie – odparł. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że... że wreszcie ty jesteś wolna... że już ci nic nie zagraża...

Dla Aelity była to zaskakująca odpowiedź.

- Przez cały czas, kiedy walczyliśmy z XANĄ... bałem się. Wielu rzeczy – dodał.

- Każdy z nas się bał, to normalne – odpowiedziała. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się bałam wtedy, przy interfejsie...

- Ale wiesz, co było dla mnie najgorsze?... – załamał mu się głos - Strach, że stracę kogokolwiek z was. A zwłaszcza ciebie, Aelita. To było straszne żyć ze świadomością, że ktoś chce twojej śmierci... Kilka razy... naprawdę myślałem, że już nie wrócisz. Dzisiaj - dzisiaj też miałem taki moment.

Mówił powoli, z trudem wyszukując odpowiednich słów i zmagał się sam z sobą, próbując się opanować. Gdy to wreszcie z siebie wyrzucił, oblał się rumieńcem. Nie nawykł do tak szczerych wyznań; ogólnie, mówienie o uczuciach stanowiło dla niego problem. Aelita wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze. Tym bardziej cennym był dla niej fakt, że przezwyciężył swoją barierę i powiedział, co mu od dawna leżało na sercu. Nie zastanawiając się długo, przewiesiła ręce przez jego szyję i przytuliła do siebie.

- Teraz już będzie dobrze. Już nie musisz się bać – szepnęła.

- Tak! – odparł radośnie. – Czy to nie wspaniałe?

Słońce wychynęło zza chmur i znów wypełniło halę jaskrawym światłem, które padało wprost na nich, roztaczając wokół przyjemne uczucie ciepła.

Dalsze słowa uwięzły Jeremiemu w gardle; trząsł się cały z emocji, a oczy napełniły się łzami radości. Zapomniał zupełnie o Sissi i Jimie. Zbyt pochłonięty był faktem, że Aelita właśnie stała przed nim, cała i zdrowa, na przekór wszelkim spiskom i próbom XANY, by ją zabić. Była żywym dowodem na _jego_ porażkę, śmiejącym się _mu_ prosto w twarz...

Myślał, że oszaleje z ulgi, która nagle wypełniła go całego w tamtej chwili. W końcu, nie mogąc zdobyć się na nic innego, po prostu objął ja swymi ramionami.

Chwilę potem zza windy wybiegli ku nim Jim i Sissi.

- Aelita! Jeremie! Co wy tu rob... – zaczął surowo Jim, lecz urwał, gdy zobaczył, jak padli sobie w objęcia i wcale się nie przejęli jego obecnością. Gdy dotarło do niego, co się dzieje, tylko złożył dłonie w geście zachwytu i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Sissi natomiast zobaczywszy ich osłupiała, jakby trafił w nią piorun. Nawet nie była wściekła, co zwykle się jej zdarzało, gdy rzeczy nie działy się po jej myśli – była zbyt zszokowana odkryciem, którego właśnie dokonała. _Taelia miała rację..._ Jak mogła nie dostrzegać tego, co wszyscy wokół uważali za oczywistość? Coś poprzestawiało się w jej umyśle, jakby właśnie Aelita i Jeremie przerwali w jej wnętrzu długo budowaną tamę. Patrzyła, na poły z przerażeniem, na poły z podziwem na tych dwoje, których jeszcze tak niedawno obgadywała i ośmieszała. Zabolało ją w środku, gdy dotarło do niej, jak jej wspaniała reputacja właśnie padła – zresztą na jej własne życzenie. Patrzyła – i gotowało się coś w jej środku – na tę szczęśliwą parę, stojącą w oślepiającym świetle słonecznym.

Wkrótce Jeremie wypuścił Aelitę ze swoich objęć; ona jednak wcale nie zamierzała się od niego uwolnić, więc poprzestał na ogarnięciu jej prawym ramieniem, a trzymaniem jej dłoni w lewej ręce. Wtedy właśnie Sissi poczuła na sobie wymowne spojrzenie Jeremiego. Zamiast zwyczajnych, bladych i słabych, wręcz „rozlazłych" oczu komputerowego maniaka patrzyły na nią błękitne, całkiem lodowate oczy wojownika, gotowego bronić drogich jego sercu przed nieczystymi knowaniami wrogów. Sissi cofnęła się lekko, przekonawszy się o sile, jaka drzemała w tym pogardzanym przez nią do tej pory chłopaku.

I pewnie dalej stałaby tak w bezruchu, będąc pod wrażeniem, jakie na niej wywarł, gdyby nie Jim, który w końcu powrócił do rzeczywistości.

- Dzieciaki... Normalnie musiałbym zgłosić dyrektorowi, zadzwonić do rodziców i dać wam kilka godzin szlabanu za to, że włóczycie się po starej, niebezpiecznej fabryce. Ale skoro tak się sytuacja przedstawia... - uśmiechnął się do Aelity i Jeremiego - ...daruję wam. Co nie oznacza, że nie będę miał was na oku! – podkreślił.

- Dzięki, Jimbo – powiedziała Aelita.

- Za to będę musiał się poważnie zastanowić nad tobą, panno Delmas! – zwrócił się do Sissi.

- Jej też daruj. I tak chyba dzisiaj dużo się nauczyła – dodał Jeremie, znów mierząc Sissi wzrokiem.

- Ach, jestem dla was za dobry – szepnął do siebie Jim. - No dobra, koniec tego romantycznego przedstawienia, wracamy do szkoły! – zakomenderował głośno.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, Sissi zorientowała się, że wciąż trzymała telefon w zaciśniętej dłoni. Jednym ruchem kciuka otworzyła klapkę i mały ekran wewnątrz ożył za sprawą animowanej tapety. Zamknęła telefon z głuchym klapnięciem i spojrzała na Jeremiego i Aelitę idących kilka kroków przed nią; Aelita trzymała rękę na jego ramieniu, jakby chciała go podnieść na duchu. Znów wlepiła wzrok w błyszczącą obudowę komórki, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co właściwie chciała z nim zrobić.


	13. Rozdział 13

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

Wreszcie nasza czwórka przemaszerowała z fabryki i wkroczyła na pusty, ocieniony dziedziniec, z którego tylko kilka kroków dzieliło ich od wejścia do internatu. Nagle komórka Jeremiego odezwała się krótkim piknięciem w jego kieszeni. Jeremie pospiesznie wyciągnął telefon i przeczytał SMS-a. Zatrzymał się nagle; Aelita, zauważywszy jego reakcję, obrzuciła go pytającym spojrzeniem.

- Odd mi wysłał wiadomość, mamy iść do pokoju rekreacyjnego – wytłumaczył szybko, po czym krzyknął, póki nie było za późno: - Hej, Jim, Sissi!

Oboje, którzy już zdążyli wejść pod arkady, zastygli na chwilę i powoli obrócili się w jego kierunku.

- Może wpadniecie do pokoju rekreacyjnego na chwilkę? – zapytał.

Jim wzruszył ramionami i zawrócił – jemu było wszystko jedno. Po chwili wahania Sissi również zdecydowała się przyłączyć. Ruszyli za nim bez słowa. Zadowolony z ich współpracy Jeremie uspokoił nieprzekonaną Aelitę tajemniczym uśmiechem i zaprowadził do świetlicy.

Gdy wreszcie się pod nią znaleźli, Jeremie gestem zachęcił Aelitę do otwarcia drzwi. Położyła dłoń na klamce i powoli ją nacisnęła. Gdy stanęła w otwartych drzwiach, nagle z wnętrza sali wydobył się głośny śpiew:

-Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam...

Zaskoczona Aelita stanęła w progu jak wryta. Przed nią, w środku czekał niemały tłum. Składał się przede wszystkim z ludzi z ósmej klasy, chociaż byli wśród nich także starsi i młodsi koledzy. Z większością z nich Aelita nawet nigdy nie zamieniła słowa. Znała ich tylko jako twarze z korytarza i podwórka. Tym większe było jej wzruszenie, gdy weszła do środka i stanęła pośród nich. Zdezorientowana, zasłoniła usta dłońmi i odwróciła się do Jeremiego; ten śpiewał razem z Williamem, Oddem, Ulrichem i Yumi, którzy pojawili się przy nim jakby znikąd.

- Niech żyje nam! A kto? AELITA! – krzyknął Odd na zakończenie.

Przyjaciele zaprowadzili ją przed stolik, na którym stał niewielki tort z kilkunastoma zapalonymi świeczkami. Aelita zdmuchnęła wszystkie za jednym razem, wzbudzając aplauz tłumu.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział Jeremie, nie przestając się uśmiechać od ucha do ucha.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego! – powtórzyli Odd, Yumi, Ulrich i William.

Wprawdzie już rano Aelita podejrzewała, że jej przyjaciele knują coś za jej plecami, ale nie spodziewała się kompletnie, że będzie to przyjęcie urodzinowe! Nagle przypomniała sobie, co Jeremie obiecał dawno temu... że wybierze jej dzień urodzin...

Chciała coś powiedzieć, podziękować, cokolwiek. Za pierwszą próbą tylko westchnęła ze wzruszenia, nie będąc w stanie się wypowiedzieć.

-Wy... wariaci! - wydusiła w końcu z siebie, w tych dwóch słowach zawierając całą swoją radość i zaskoczenie. Poczuła się lepiej, widząc entuzjastycznie nastawionych przyjaciół.

Tłum skupiony wokół zafalował. Wszyscy obecni, jak nakazywał internacki obyczaj, chcieli złożyć życzenia jubilatce.

-Spokojnie ludzie, kolejka obowiązuje! – krzyknął Odd. Goście potulnie ustawili się jeden za drugim. Życzliwe słowa i uściski popłynęły wkrótce szerokim strumieniem.

Tylko rozgoryczona Sissi stała z tyłu i po cichu przeklinała moment, w którym zdecydowała się pójść za Jeremiem. Łypnęła na niego, zadowolonego i triumfującego wraz z Taelią, której uważny wzrok czuła na sobie. Pozbawiona swej zwyczajnej obstawy, która odwróciła się od niej, by złożyć Aelicie życzenia, czuła się samotna. Bardzo chciała się stamtąd ulotnić i uciec przed jeszcze większym upokorzeniem. Jednak wykalkulowała szybko, że zrobiłaby tym jeszcze gorsze wrażenie; nie pozostało jej więc nic innego jak robienie dobrej miny do złej gry. Pogrywała tak długo, jak uznała to za stosowne, po czym znikła wraz z częścią gości, którzy wpadli tylko na chwilę i spieszyli się do przerwanych zajęć.

Impreza trwała dalej. Uczniowie rozsiedli się w grupkach na kanapach i fotelach. Przed telewizorem jak zwykle trwała ożywiona debata nad tym, który z licznych lecących o tej porze seriali oglądać. Pozostali albo dopingowali kolegów w kącie pokoju przy stole do piłkarzyków, albo przy stole do ping-ponga zaanektowanym przez Jima, który niespodziewanie znalazł godnego przeciwnika w osobie jakiejś dziewczyny z dziesiątej klasy...

Gdy wreszcie ostatni maruderzy złożyli życzenia, grupa mogła spokojnie usiąść i dokończyć swoje kawałki urodzinowego ciasta, no i pozwolić Aelicie rozpakować prezent.

Z narastającą niecierpliwością obserwowali, jak otwierała niepozorną kopertę. Im bliżej była poznania jej zawartości, tym uśmiechy na twarzach Yumi, Ulricha, a zwłaszcza Odda się poszerzały, natomiast Jeremie wykazywał oznaki narastającego zdenerwowania. Wreszcie po chwili wydobyła z koperty kartkę urodzinową. Jej wnętrze było praktycznie całe pokryte podpisami ludzi z internatu, zarówno znajomych, jak i kompletnie obcych ludzi. Na honorowym miejscu widniały kolorowe wpisy jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Zachwycona, postawiła kartkę na stoliku tak, by było widać pełne autografów wnętrze.

Jednak oprócz kartki w środku była jeszcze jedna koperta, kolorowa. Samo spojrzenie na nią wystarczyło, by Aelita wyprostowała się na fotelu. Lekko drżącymi rękami wyjęła jej zawartość.

-Bilety do Eurodisneylanduuu... – Aelita powiedziała z przejęciem, po czym padła bezładnie na oparcie. Pozostali pokręcili głowami z aprobatą. William gwizdnął z wrażenia.

- Ale... to dla dwóch osób! – dodała, gdy lepiej przyjrzała się biletom. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i odwróciła się do Jeremiego, któremu wystąpiły wypieki na twarzy.

– Pamiętam, jak kiedyś mówiłaś, że nigdy tam nie byłaś... – zaczął się tłumaczyć. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pojechać razem... jeśli chcesz – dodał nieśmiało.

- Jasne, że tak! – odparła Aelita radośnie i rzuciła się mu na szyję tak, że niemal się przewrócił, a okulary prawie całkiem zsunęły się mu z nosa. Reszcie nie pozostało nic jak tylko cicho westchnąć i cieszyć się razem z nią.

Resztę wieczoru grupa spędziła na wesołych pogaduszkach. Były zarówno mające mrozić krew w żyłach, ale ostatecznie zabawne relacje z rollercoasterów i korytarzy strachu(to był Odd i jego żałosne próby wystraszenia towarzystwa, a zwłaszcza Aelity), jak i opowieści o przygodach w wirtualnym świecie. Nie obyło się bez wspomnień o podróżach przez ocean Internetu, wielkich bitwach i misjach w różnych zakątkach świata. Wspólnie się zastanawiali, jak ich życie będzie wyglądać bez dawki adrenaliny i przygód, fundowanej przez XANĘ. Jak stwierdziła Yumi, przed nimi było życie, które pisze dziwniejsze scenariusze niż te, na podstawie których powstają filmy.

- Filmy, powiadasz? – powtórzył Odd. – To na podstawie naszej biografii powstałby kasowy hit.

Wszyscy westchnęli „tak, jasne". Im życie napisało taką historię, jaką nie mogli się pochwalić najlepsi pisarze science-fiction.

- Dzisiejsza akcja była jak z horroru – stwierdził Jeremie.

- Na szczęście zakończyła się happy-endem – dodał Ulrich.

- A mnie się zawsze wydawało, że happy-endy są nudne i oklepane.... Ale wiecie co, ostatecznie cieszę się, że wyszliśmy z tego cali i zdrowi – niespodzianie wysnuł refleksję Odd.

- Niewiele brakowało, prawdę powiedziawszy – wzdrygnęła się Aelita. Znowu wszyscy wbili wzrok gdzieś za siebie.

Nagle coś pstryknęło i błysnęło. Rozległo się głośne „hej!", William aż zasłonił oczy, oślepiony znienacka fleszem. Zza kanapy wyskoczyły Milly i Tamiya, które były na urodzinach od samego początku i dokumentowały całe zdarzenie.

- Dalej, Tamiya, póki są zaskoczeni – mruknęła z przejęciem Milly do swojej koleżanki za aparatem.

- O, dziewczyny, małą sesję zdjęciową poprosimy, co? – zagadał Odd, gdy rozpoznał szkolne dziennikarki.

- Nie ma sprawy, ale tym razem bez ciebie, Odd. Ty się _wszędzie_ wpychasz – odparła Tamiya.

- Właśnie! W końcu czyja to impreza, twoja czy _Aelity_? – zapytała ironicznie Milly, wskazując na Aelitę. Towarzystwo wybuchło gromkim śmiechem.

- Aelita, powiedz sama, naprawdę się tak panoszę? - spytał ją Odd, sprawiający wrażenie dotkniętego tymi oskarżeniami.

Może... trochę przesadzają... – odparła z uśmiechem.

Odd się wyszczerzył do dziewczyn. Tamiya krótko skwitowała: „Rodzina!".

- Starczy tego, chcemy zdjęcia! – przerwała Yumi, która miała już dość ich wzajemnego droczenia się.

- Racja. Jeremie, gdzie się chowasz?!– zgodziła się z nią Aelita, po czym przerzuciła swoje ramię wokół jego szyi. Wciąż trochę nierozgarnięty Jeremie szybko się wyprostował i poprawił okulary.

Uśmiech poproszę! – oznajmiła Tamiya, nim nacisnęła guzik i ich uwieczniła.

Dalej pozowali, śmiali i wygłupiali się, jako całkiem normalna paczka przyjaciół, świętująca rozpoczęcie weekendu. Tamtego wieczora nic, a zwłaszcza nikt nie był w stanie popsuć dobrej zabawy tym nastolatkom, w których rękach jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej spoczywał los świata.

Było już późno. Na zewnątrz było niemal zupełnie ciemno. Resztki światła słonecznego oświetlały niebo nad drzewami. Przez otwarty lufcik w oknie do pokoju Aelity, którego mroki rozświetlała tylko niewielka lampka na nocnej szafce, napływało chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Jeremie i Aelita siedzieli na tapczanie i wciąż mieli sobie wiele do powiedzenia.

- Niesamowite, kto by pomyślał, że XANA kiedyś będzie się odnosić z takim szacunkiem do mnie? I że będę mogła go poznać z innej strony, tej, którą mój ojciec chciał, żeby reprezentował? – powiedziała Aelita.

- Doprawdy, szalony pomysł – mruknął Jeremie, który wciąż miał żywe w pamięci podejrzenia o „zakochanie".

- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że on się we mnie bujnął? – zapytała, wyczuwając ironię w jego głosie.

- A jak wytłumaczysz to? I liścik? – spytał, wskazując na stojący za szafą koszyk, w którym wciąż tkwiło kilka kwiatów pozostałych z osławionego bukietu.

Spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie wybuchli śmiechem.

- Nie sądzę, żeby był do tego zaprogramowany. Co dowodzi, że był doprawdy niesamowitą sztuczną inteligencją...

- To chore, że mówimy o nim z takim spokojem, choć próbował nas zabić – zauważył Jeremie.

- Przecież dobrze wiemy, że w głębi się wcale nie zmienił. Do końca pozostał uparty, przebiegły i chętny do manipulowania ludźmi. Wcale nie porzucił planu zapanowania nad światem. Nawet, jeśli nie on sam miałby rządzić.

Jeremie uniósł brew; nie rozumiał, co miała na myśli. Widząc jego zaskoczenie, Aelita postanowiła wreszcie podzielić swoim niezwykłym snem z zeszłej nocy – snem o potędze i panowaniu w Internecie, jakie XANA jej oferował.

Wysłuchawszy jej opowieści, Jeremie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- I co ty na to? – spytał krótko.

- Był _bardzo_ przekonujący - przyznała Aelita. - Ale... nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że już dawno wybrałam życie na Ziemi.

- Chociaż, trudno mu nie przyznać racji – zauważył Jeremie. - Życie na Ziemi wiąże się z ryzykiem. Wypadki, starzenie się... szkoła – wymienił.

- Myślałam o tym wiele razy od czasu pierwszej materializacji – odpowiedziała mu Aelita. –Właśnie _to_ próbował mi wmówić. Ale był tylko sztuczną inteligencją... Nie mógł rozumieć, że świat bez zapachów, smaku, dotyku... bez przyjaciół... – tu spojrzała znacząco na niego - nie jest dla nas.

Jeremie poczuł, że się rumieni. Rozsądek i mądrość idące z jej odpowiedzi zrobiły na nim naprawdę wielkie wrażenie. Jak mógł podejrzewać ją o łatwowierność? Było mu zwyczajnie głupio.

- Twój ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny – skwitował.

- Z ciebie też. Z nas wszystkich! – roześmiała się i opatuliła się ściślej kocem. - To niewiarygodne, naprawdę sprowadzimy go na Ziemię! Kiedy zaczynamy? – zapytała entuzjastycznie.

Jeremie westchnął głośno.

- Nie wiem... – odpowiedział zmartwionym tonem. – Jedno jest pewne, to na pewno będzie dużo trudniejsze niż w twoim przypadku. Pamiętaj, że twój ojciec prawdopodobnie w dalszym ciągu jest ścigany. Będziemy musieli obmyślić plan, by zapewnić mu na Ziemi bezpieczeństwo.

- Pewnie trzeba będzie mu stworzyć mu nową tożsamość, tak jak mi – odparła Aelita, zrozumiawszy, co miał na myśli.

Oboje na chwilę zamilkli. Jakoś do tej pory powrót ojca Aelity wydawał im się tak abstrakcyjny i odległy, że nie zastanawiali się nad jego konsekwencjami. Teraz, gdy stał się realną perspektywą, zorientowali się, że ich problemy nie ograniczą się tylko do znalezienia programu materializacyjnego. Wiele więcej przeszkód będą musieli pokonać, by Franz Hopper, gdy już duchem i ciałem powróci z wirtualnego świata, mógł normalnie funkcjonować.

- Fajnie by było, gdybyśmy mogli z powrotem zamieszkać w Pustelni – rozmarzyła się Aelita, po czym utkwiła wzrok w sufit.

- Według papierów z ratusza Pustelnia nadal jest wasza, więc nie jest to takie niemożliwe... – odparł Jeremie.

W tym momencie ich uwagę przykuły odgłosy kroków i skrzypienie drzwi na korytarzu. Jim robił wieczorny obchód. Dało się słyszeć, jak rozkazywał wyłączać światło i iść spać. Zorientowawszy się, że nie ma wiele czasu, Jeremie wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Aelita zerwała się z łóżka i podążyła za nim.

- Spadam, Jimowi nie spodoba się, że wciąż tu jestem o tej porze – stwierdził nerwowo, spoglądając na nią.

– Możemy powiedzieć, że razem się uczymy – wymyśliła szybko Aelita.

- To ostatnio nie zadziałało na niego, poza tym słyszałaś go, „ma na nas oko", cokolwiek to znaczy – przypomniał. – Naprawdę lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę –

Lecz jego stanowczość nagle zmiękła, gdy dojrzał błysk smutku w zielonych oczach, utkwionych w niego. Poczuł się bezsilny wobec tego wzroku, najprawdziwiej wyrażającego niezadowolenie z tego, że muszą się rozstać. Chciał podnieść ją na duchu – przecież _jutro też jest dzień_, jeszcze tyle wspaniałych chwil na nich czekało. Nachylił się ku niej i objął ją ramieniem.

- Dobranoc – szepnął, niemal całując ją w ucho.

-Dobranoc, dziękuję za przyjęcie urodzinowe, bilety, wszystko... – szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

- Nie ma za co, to drobnostka – odparł.

Widząc znów uśmiech na je twarzy, Jeremiemu zrobiło się lżej. Szybko wymknął się z pokoju i zamknął za sobą bezszelestnie drzwi.

Aelita poczuła, jak przechodzi przez nią dziwny, lecz przyjemny dreszcz, i to wcale nie z powodu zimna, jakie panowało w pokoju z powodu otwartego okna. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie od ucha do ucha. Dosłownie chwilę później do pokoju zajrzał Jim.

- No, panno Stones, jako jedyna mieszkanka tego piętra przyszykowana do snu! Reszta dziewczyn powinna brać z ciebie przykład. Zamknij okno, strasznie tu zimno.

- Wiem, zaraz zamknę – odpowiedziała.

- Dobranoc – rzekł Jim. Drzwi się zamknęły i po chwili jego kroki zaczęły się oddalać.

Poczuwszy nagły przypływ energii, Aelita wyskoczyła z łóżka jak z procy i zamknęła lufcik. Wcale nie miała chęci spać; wyłączyła lampkę i przyciągnąwszy do siebie Pana Pucka, usiadła na łóżku i rozmyślając, wpatrywała się w gwiazdy, które z czasem przybierały w liczbie i coraz ich więcej pojawiało się na ciemnogranatowym niebie.

**KONIEC**

**Od Autorki: **No i szczęśliwie dotarłam do końca historii. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie odpowiada na wszystkie pytania, które sezon 4 zostawił bez odpowiedzi... ale nie taki był mój cel. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście czytając moje opowiadanie. Komentarze mile widziane. Wielkie dzięki^^!


End file.
